Tu Sonrisa en Un E'Mail
by Kap d Weasley
Summary: Todo comienzó en un mail...? Pues que así mismo termine CAPITULO 15 BONUS- Somos uno NO OLVIDEN EL REVIEW! besos a todos quienes lo siguieron!
1. DarkSnake

Tu Sonrisa en un E-mail Capítulo 1 –DarkSnake...- 

-Alo?!

-Si?- pregunto una pelirroja al otro lado del teléfono

-Hola!! Como estas!?-animada una castaña preguntó

-Muy bien, gracias y tu?

-Increíble! Te mueres todo lo que me paso hoy, y eso que ni siquiera son las 2 de la tarde!

-Cuenta, cuenta...-decía entretenida la pelirroja

-Bueno, para empezar en la mañana me despertó un sin fin de timbrazos de teléfono, pues bien eran de los organizadores de la fiesta. Ya esta toodo preparado!! Creo que tengo bajo control cada uno de los detalles y tengo planes para cada imprevisto que se pueda presentar!!-decia Mione hablando muy rapido- Esta noche será increíble, mas que eso.....inolvidable! Creo que mi niño lo pasara como nunca en su cumpleaños!

-Me alegro, tan previsora.. como siempre

-Oh! Claro, y tu, ya pasaste a recoger el traje de Harry y tu vestido!? Porq supongo que iras con Harry..cierto?

-Ehm......ehm......

-Ginny..!

-Si, si si...

-Por poco y me asustas!

-Pero claro que iré con él con quien mas!?

-Ok....hablaste con la Jose?

-Claro, llegara a las 9 sola para ayudarte con los preparativos, ya que George tenia cosas que arreglar en la tienda, con esto de que Fred esta de viaje en Sur America. Pero él llegará a la hora con Ron...créelo. Percy con su esposa tambien llegaran junto con George. Nille, Patil, Terry..en fin todos me llamaron para confirmar…si que tranquila todo saldra bien!

-Ok....muchas gracias! Ahora tengo que colgar, que llego gente a mi oficina...

-Okap yo tambien tengo que ir a dejarle unos papeles a la oficina de la Jose, después te contamos. Cuidate, besos!

-Besos..

-Chaup!

-Chao

Ginny colgó el telefono, ordenó unos papeles y comenzó a escribir en su agenda algunas cosas que tenia que hacer a lo largo de la semana. Con 21 años Ginny era una periodista reconocida que trabajaba en una revista muggle junto a Josefina que trabajaba como editora de aquella revista [N/A: jose, sueña]. 

Se dirigió a la puerta y salió de su oficina, entrando a una casi contigua.

-Buenos días!- dijo la joven sentada en un escritorio

-Hola!, aquí te dejo los papeles, y te mande por el interno el reportaje de susan-decía Gin

-Si lo recibí, gracias...Hablaste con Mione?

-Si, ya esta mas tranquila...pierde cuidado

-Ok... entonces quedamos a las 9 en el club?

-Si! A las 9

-ya....ehm...que mas?....ah una cosa, anoche, desde mi casa, te mande un articulo a tu e-mail que me gustaría que revisaras

-Ah, claro enseguida lo veo.. bueno nos vemos..suerte con todo..y CALMA A MIONE! Muacks!

-Jaja, aioz!

Ginny volvio a su oficina y abrio su Notebook, esperó conectarse... y checo su mail.

"Tiene 6 e-mails en su bandeja de entrada" 

-Haber...haber, ofertas ..porquerias..MAS! porquerias..-decia mientras revisaba su bandeja

-Que es esto?!-se pregunto a su misma, al ver un curioso e-mail

"DaRkSnaKe le ha enviado un mail desde su perfil público" 

-que raro.....=S??

Lo abrio y leyó:

"_Buenas... te preguntarás porque te escribo... o quien soy. Y realmente encuentro totalmente validas aquellas interrogantes. Pero enrealidad, estaba aburrido, y me puse a ver los perfiles, y encontre el tuyo..y nose, no parece el tipo de personas que recharia este tipo de invitaciones a hablar por patéticas....si no que puede que te estes riendo..y que mas bonito que conseguir una sonrisa de una bella dama.. En fin..si quieres.._

_Escríbeme..._

_DaRkSnaKe_"

En efecto..Ginny estaba riéndose..

-Jaja, quien?! Jaja..quien puede mandar esto?! Jaja. Ok.....esto..pare.ce.jaja

Puso clic en _responder_ y comenzó a escribir

_"Querido..DarkSnake:_

_Bueno...la verdad si me sorprendio tu mail y, gracias por hacerme sonreir. Estaba tan ocupada en mis pensamientos, que se me habia olvidado. Es que con la vida que se lleva actualmente, en que momento nos sentamos o miramos al espejo a nose..decir.. que lindo dia.....no se si me entiendes. A veces me gustaria salir de esta rutina acelerada...me agobia. Sorry, me sali de tema...en fin, como te llamas? De donde eres? Hay muchas cosa que queria saber de ti!_

_Bueno, besos_

_GW"_

_Enviar, _clic.

_******************************----------*********************************************************_

Holap!!!!!!

Se que es corto el primer capitulo pero se me ocurrio la idea y tenia que escribirlo. Prometo un segundo capitulo como la gente. Espero que les guste pq creo que se viene bueno.

Me pregunto..**_quien es el chico? DarkSnake?????? MmMm _**

Les juro dar mas explicaciones y hacer mas largo el que sigue. Lean lean lean y

NO OLVIDEN EL REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLS, QUE ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO O BIEN A PARAR DE HACERLO. No lo olviden! Otra cosa..sigue mi Fic –I Miss You- de Hermione y Ron 

Bueno, besos, cariños, abrazos para todos y todas

                         Chktita [kap de George Weasley]

Capitulo dedicado a Antonita!


	2. Aviso Retorno

Tu sonrisa en un E-Mail 

Capitulo 2 –Aviso Retorno- 

_Enviar, _clic.

Ginny rió para si misma, vio la hora

_"14:56"_

-Hora de almorzar!-dijo para si feliz.

Y justo sonó el telefono

-Alo?-preguntó

-Ginny!! Hola amor, como estas?

-Bien, Harry, bien y tu?

-Bien, ya sales para almorzar?

-Si, estaba por hacerlo

-Te recojo y asi vamos juntos?

-Ok!...no te demoras?

-No de hecho voy pasando en frente de tu oficina-reia y en ese momento se abrió la puerta y se vio a Harry formalmente vestido con una flor y un maletin en la otra mano.

-Harry!!!-Ginny colgo y abrazo a el chico

-Buena sorpresa? Jaja

-Ay, sip!- dijo besándolo

Hace ya un 5 meses que Harry y Ginny salían. Aunque de un tiempo a esta parte la relacion estaba algo..debil y rutinaria. Pero aquellas sorpresas hacían que volviera a nacer el amor??

-Y a donde vamos?-pregunto ella

-A.....donde quieras

-Pizza! Pizza! Quiero comer Pizza!

-Ok, entonces Pizza será!

Salieron de la oficina, y sin percatarse Ginny no se habia desconectado y un nuevo mail habia llegado a su bandeja de entrada...

**-**

-Mhm.. yo quiero... pizza napolitana por favor, con un jugo de piña y de postre..mm..helado de chocolate..-decia Ginny mientras pasaba la carta al mesero.

-Y yo...ehm, un jugo de naranja, pizza con camarones y de postre...dulce de castañas..gracias, y puede traer palitos de queso por favor?

-Si claro señor- respondió el mesero llevándose las cartas.

-Amo este lugar!- dijo Ginny

-Lo se...aquí fue nuestra

-primera cita- continuo ella

-Te ves muy hermosa hoy...-dijo el acariciándole la mejilla

-Gracias..

-Se que últimamente nos hemos estado distanciando, y que he tenido que viajar mucho..pero Ginny yo te amo, aun te amo...

-Lo se Harry, si entiendo..

-Pero desde hoy todo sera diferente, confia en mi...

-Confio en ti, obvio que lo hago... pero ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir al tocador...vuelvo enseguida..

-Si, anda-dijo él quedándose solo en la mesa.

Ginny, mientras caminaba pensaba _+Hay que ser tonta como tu para no amar, a aquel tipo..porq, porque ya no? El es todo lo que soñaste...Pero claro si estuviese aquí siempre...no estuvo cuando me ascendieron, ni en mi cumpleaños...No pienses idioteces, el cambiara..confia..confia..+_

Estaba en eso mientras se tropezo con un hombre alto, bien formado, con espalda ancha..

-Lo siento mucho, disculpa estaba distraída..

-No, no te disculpes, yo estaba en otra

Al darse vuelta aquel hombre, Ginny se topo de inmediato con sus ojos..._+No puede ser+_ se dijo a si misma. Aquellos cabellos platinados....ahora sin gomina, modernamente desordenados. Y sus ojos......grises, cual tormenta...brillantes.

-Toma- dijo él mientras le pasaba la cartera a Ginny

-Gra..gracias- dijo sonriendo, sin saber porque lo hacia.

-Malfoy...Draco Malfoy, a tus ordenes- dijo él tendiéndole la mano

+_no me reconoció! No sabe quien soy?! Mmm....q...q..q...q..q._+ pensaba ella.

-un gusto.....ehm me tengo que ir. Nos vemos- dijo ella casi corriendo al tocador.

-y t..?-no alcanzo a terminar y la pelirroja ya no estaba por ningun lado. Rió para si mismo.

EL joven se dirigió a su mesa, saco su portafolios, y reviso algunos sobres. Entre ellos, abrio uno de color crema, con un sello rojo

_"Querido Señor Zabini de las Empresas Publicitarias Malfoy&Zabini Cia. ®:_

_Me place invitarlo a Ud. y a su acompañante a la fiesta que se realizará hoy en el club "Kats And Birds" ubicado en la calle Lord Vincent Krain #3455, Londres, para celebrar a el Señor Ronald Weasley en su cumpleaños numero veintidós. Él estaria encantado de que lo acompañara con su presencia esta noche a las 22 hrs. con bar abierto hasta las 6 am._

_Agradezco su atención y espero que asista._

_         Con cariño,_

_                                                                           Hermione Granger de Weasley"_

-De nuevo Zabini se lleva mi correspondencia...Mhm, aunque..parece interesante, sin duda irá todo el clan... Podria ser bueno pasar por ahí. Total, ya Zabini no podrá ir, si esta en Madrid hace ya 8 meses. No hay que desperdiciar nada...-Rió malicioso.

--*----***---**-

-Estuvo delicioso, será mejor que vuelva, ya es la hora.. y tu tambien tienes que volver al despacho, si no mi hermano se pone furioso- Dijo la pelirroja terminando de almorzar.

-Claro, te llevo

-Ok vamos

Recogieron sus cosas, Harry pagó, y salieron del restaurant.

El auto de Harry se detuvo justo en frente del edificio de la revista.

-Ya estamos aquí..-dijo Harry como esperando algo

-Ehm claro, nos vemos

-Hey espera

-Que?

-Paso por ti a las 9?

-Ehm no, La Jose ira por mi...

-Ah ok, entonces nos vemos en la fiesta

-Claro! No olvides que te dejé tu traje sobre tu cama esta listo planchado, recien sacado de la tintorería, cuidado! Ok?

-Si, si jaja tendre cuidado, no te preocupes- dijo besándola- Te quiero mucho

-Y yo, ahora, vete, que llegaras tarde!- Salió del auto y se dirigió a su oficina.

Entró y vio el Notebook abierto

-Todo este rato llevas conectada Ginny, Dios mio!

"Tiene 2 Mensajes nuevos en su bandeja de entrada" 

-Mhm...veamos

"De: DaRkSnaKe@hotmail.com  
Asunto: Rosas en Primavera

_Buenas de nuevo. Es cierto, estamos tan inmersos en hacer cosas que ya olvidamos hasta que día es. Me alegra saber que tuve tu sonrisa por un E-mail. _

_Con respecto a mi nombre, creo que es mejor reservar nuestras identidades mientras no sea completamente necesario, así se hace mas interesante..y misterioso. Lo que te puedo decir de mi, es que, soy soltero..tengo 22 años, tengo mi propia empresa y trabajo en lo que me gusta. _

_Alguna vez te has dado cuenta lo hermosas que se ven las mujeres con rosas? Claro que debes saberlo._

_Te gustan las rosas? Personalmente, prefiero las blancas. Aunque parezcan de funeral, son atractivas..._

_No te parece?"_

-jajajaja-reia Ginny

-Segundo mail....

_"De : Blaise Zabini _

_Asunto : Aviso retorno_

_Mi querida Ginny:_

_Después de 8 meses de ausencia, te escribo para avisarte, que regreso hoy a Londres. Si, estas pensando bien, tu descanzo de mi terminó. Aunque supe por los diarios que me estas engañando CON POTTER!? Tienes muchas cosas que explicar señorita. Después solo 3 meses que me voy y ya me olvidas y sales con él!? Harás que llore jajaja._

_Bueno linda, espero verte en el aeropuerto mi vuelo llega a las 18:35pm_

_Ya le avisé a Josefina . Quiero verlas a ambas_

_Te extraña,_

_              Blaise Zabini."_

-Wooow! Por fin! Una buena noticia!-exclamó feliz.

Zabini se habia vuelto el mejor amigo de Josefina desde su ultimo año en Howgarts y desde ahí ese trio se habia vuelto inseparable (Ginny, Jose y Blaise) Incluso. Antes que Zabini partiera a Madrid por asuntos de negocios Ginny y él tenian...... "algo".

De repente una ventanita surgio en la pantalla.

_"DaRkSnaKe dice:_

_                          Buenas"_

-----------************************--------------

Hola!!

Creo que este estuvo mas largo. Pero esque ahora debo irme.

Weno, gracias

Prometo el proximo hacerlo mejor

Se aceptan, reclamos, sugerencias, tomates...lo que sea. En su respectivo **_REVIEW!!!! NO OLVIDEIS_**

**Shashira:** Gracias por tu review. No me demoré nada. Y espero no hacerlo como siempre me pasa. Gracias, besos..ayos!

**Lolit:** Mhmm...Jajaja, haber si ahora te kedo clarito quien es....jajaja co si no fuera obvio! Grx niña por apoyar mis fics! Pero..toma en cuenta..él no sabe con quien esta hablando. Al menos..aun nop

**Patricya Weasley**: Gracias por tu Review! Y ya lo estoy continuando, espero que te guste. Sigue leyendop!

Muchos besos pa toos..

Chktita (Kap de George Weasley)


	3. Recuerdos del Ayer

-**Tu sonrisa en un E-mail**

****

Capitulo 3 –Recuerdos del ayer- 

De repente una ventanita surgió en la pantalla.

_"DaRkSnaKe dice:_

_                          Buenas"_

-AAAAAAAAA!-exclamo Ginny

Miró si lista de contactos...

"_DaRkSnake (En línea)"_

-Que hago..que hago........DAAAAA hablar!

Princcipesa dice: Holap 

_DarkSnake dice: Como vas?_

_Princcipesa dice: Perfectamente y tu?_

_DarkSnake dice: Excelente_

_Princcipesa dice: y que traes?_

_DarkSnake dice: Yo? nada_

_Princcipesa dice: Has ya salido a almorzar?_

_DarkSnake dice: Claro, vengo llegando_

_Princcipesa dice: A tu oficina?_

_DarkSnake dice: Si_

_Princcipesa dice: Por lo menos se que trabajas_

_DarkSnake dice: Si no de que viviria? De mirar los pajaritos cantar?_

_Princcipesa dice: que irritable!_

_DarkSnake dice: Y tu almorzaste?_

_Princcipesa dice: Claro_

_DarkSnake dice: y....?_

_Princcipesa dice: y que?___

_DarkSnake dice: Paso algo interesante en tu almuerzo?_

_Princcipesa dice: No, normal, como siempre..que podria ocurrir? Una aventura? JA___

_DarkSnake dice: No necesariamente, pero si algo que salga de la monotonia_

_Princcipesa dice: Asi, como que?_

_DarkSnake dice: Hoy encontre a un angel_

_Princcipesa dice: Ellos solo estan en el cielo___

_DarkSnake dice: Pero aveces bajan a regañar a los malos_

_Princcipesa dice: Y tu eres malo?___

_DarkSnake dice: Ni te imaginas_

_Princcipesa dice: Debo temerte?_

_DarkSnake dice: Seria recomendable...aunque el que nada hace nada teme_

_Princcipesa dice: Me pareces aquellos chicos que ladran pero no muerden___

_DarkSnake dice: Es que no me conoces_

_Princcipesa dice: Y si te conociera que?___

_DarkSnake dice: Cambiaria tu forma de ver las cosas....todas las cosas_

_Princcipesa dice: Siempre hablas tan confuso?_

_DarkSnake dice: Segun con quien hable_

_Princcipesa dice: Entiendo___

_DarkSnake dice: Y que te hizo hablarme?_

_Princcipesa dice: La incoherencia de tus rosas___

_DarkSnake dice: Insultas a todos asi? No me sorprenderia que fueras soltera_

_Princcipesa dice: No insulto, solo digo la verdad. Y soy soltera, y que?_

_DarkSnake dice: Lo intuí_

_Princcipesa dice: De igual forma.. mis rosas favoritas también son las Blancas___

_DarkSnake dice: Seriamos apropiadamente recibidos en un funeral_

_Princcipesa dice: Espero conocerte antes de eso___

_DarkSnake dice: Si eso es lo que quieres_

_Princcipesa dice: Puede ser..._

_DarkSnake dice: Esperame_

_Princcipesa dice: Porq?___

_DarkSnake dice: Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos_

_Princcipesa dice: Ok___

_3 min......_

_DarkSnake dice: Listo_

_Princcipesa dice: Que hacias?_

_DarkSnake dice: Me arreglaba para salir_

_Princcipesa dice: Yo igual voy de salida_

_DarkSnake dice: Ok...te leo despues_

_Princcipesa dice: Oka_

_"Desconectar"_

Ginny tomó su bolso, su abrigo y salió a la oficina de Josefina, donde se encontro con ella saliendo y apagando el Pc.

-Vamos!!!!- Dijo Ginny

-Ok, déjame ordenar aquí....y dejarle esto a Hannah- Mientras ordenaba pilas de papeles- Listo!

-Q emoción que por fin este de nuevo aqui!

-Que piensas decirle..sobre....

-Harry?

-Si

-Pues......el se fue......y jaja tu sabes que nunca fue serio..lo que ......teniamos..tuvimos.......pudimos tener

-Pero el te queria

-Como amiga-agrego Gin

-Como sea... yo la verdad no quiero meterme en tus asuntos... lo unico que quiero es poder verlo denuevo! No te imaginas cuanto lo he extrañado!

-yo igual......-dijo pensativa

**//Flash back//**

-Sabes que si

-No, no lose..-decia una chica

-Quizas cuando te des cuenta, sea muy tarde-decia el chico

-Es posible, pero dicen que cada cosa a su tiempo, y si no paso, es por que tenia que ser asi.

-Eres muy fatalista

-Lo aprendi de ti- Ginny reía

-Y si te lo dijera ahora?

-No lose, no creo en las suposiciones

-Quieres ir conmigo al baile?

-No bromees!

-Hablo enserio

Ginny lo miró insegura

-Si quiero

-Entonces será asi. Iremos juntos.

-Pase lo que pase?

-Aunque un terremoto derrumbe howgarts...iremos juntos..- Rio el chico moreno

-Porque no se lo pediste a la Jose..?

-Porque quiero ir contigo, y si se lo pido me dirira que no...

-IDIOTA! YO NO SOY SEGUNDO PLATO DE NADIE!

-Ay tontita, ella ama a George!

-Y tu?

-Yo que?

-A quien amas?

-Yo no amo a nadie, a mi me aman, pero si, me interesa una chica

-Me dejarás asi?!

-Si

-BLAISE ZABINI DIME!

-Tendras que ser buena chica, y te dire que podrias ser tu.

**//Fin Flash Back//**

-Ginny no has dicho ninguna palabra camino al aeropuerto, que ocurre?- Pregunto Josefina mientras conducia

-Nada, solo recordaba..

-Melancolica?

-Quizas-dijo mirando la ventana

-y como van las cosas con Harry?

-No lose...él es todo lo que soñe....pero

-No lo amas?  
-......no

-y porque sigues con él

-Porque... lo quiero

-pero como amigo..Ginny lo sabes..

-SI! Pero..

-Pero que!? Piensa, ahora te vas a encontrar con Blaise, que sabemos, te encanta...

-Si se

-Y sabes que si no se hubiera ido....

-LO SE! Pero "el pudo haber sido" no existe! No iba a quedarme aquí sola, pensando en el pudo ser, si Harry me miro por primera vez!

-LO HICISTE UNICAMENTE POR DESPECHO!?

-.....ehm........no

-Ginny!

-Ay…quizas…. Aparte imaginate la presion….Tu y George comprometidos…Ron y Mione casados! Y yo esperando al que pudo ser?!

-Lo amas?

-A quien?

-A Blaise

-No

-Entonces?

-No lose... no lose.. supongo que aun no encuentro mi complemento..y el es lo mas parecido..

-o quizas lo es, y no te has dado cuenta aun.

-Puede ser..

-Y que harás con Harry?

-Terminar con el.....

-Es lo mejor

-Cuando?

-Hoy

-PERO HOY?!

-La fiesta de Ron, lo se.....pero no puedo seguir con esto

-Entiendo... Piensa bien las cosas..

-Si...no quiero precipitarme..de hecho..quiero un tiempo para mi....sola..pensaba irme unos dias fuera de la ciudad..

-Seria excelente, asi te relajarias!

-Mhm..-dijo mirando a la ventana

Llegaron al aeropuerto y se dirigieron donde arribaban los aviones, ubicaron el vuelo y esperaron.

De pronto la gente comenzo a salir, y por altavoz avisaron que el vuelo ya había aterrizado.

Entre la gente divisaron a un joven de 23 años, alto, muuuuuy bien, moreno, con el cabello desordenado cuidadosamente, de ojos azules, muy bien vestido, corbata roja, terno negro... con maleta y maletin

El al verlas corrió hacia Josefina quien lo abrazó con efusividad

-TANTO TIEMPO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Dijo Blaise

-Lose!!!! No te imaginas cuanto necesitaba tu abrazo!

-Y yo, me has de contar todo lo que ha pasado!

-Pero claro!, con lujo de detalles- Dijo separándose de él y este le tomo la mano y le vio el anillo

-Asi que es verdad! El Weasley al fin despertó! Para cuando?

-Oye!!! En 3 meses.

-Apurados???

-NO INSINÚES NADA!

-La señorita pone palabras en mi boca- mirando con _aquella_ mirada..[N/A: suspiros..]

-TE EXTRAÑE!!!- dijo ella de nuevo abrazandolo

-Yo tambien mi pequeña! La proxima vez, viajamos juntos!

-ajajaja

Blaise dirigió la mirada hacia el lado de Josefina

-Gin-dijo

-Zabini

-Como estas?

-Bueno...ehm....EMOCIONADA POR VERTE!!!-Dijo ella abrazandolo

-Te extrañe mucho-dijo él mientras se abrazaban

**//Flash Back//**

-No te entiendo

-Que quieres entender?

-Porque? Porque ahora?

-De que crees que huyo?  
-D mi

-No, sabes que no es asi, yo de verdad tengo q ir, es por negocios

-Prefiero creerte

-Hay razón para que no lo hagas? ALGUNA vez te he dado alguna razon para que dudes de mi?

-No

-Entonces!- dijo mientras la sentaba en sus rodillas

-Pero es que...

-Es que nada.. Gin, yo te prometo que cuando vuelva todo sera diferente....pero para mejor. Lo sabes. Tu una vez me dijiste, cuando las cosas tengan que pasar, pasarán. Y si no es asi, es porque no tenia que ser. Pues esperemos. 

-Entiendo..

-Asi que cuando vuelva......-El chico se acerco para besarla pero ella se separó

-Cuando tenga que pasar..pasará no antes, no después..-Rio y se fue del departamento

**//Fin Flash Back//**

-Ginny?

-Si, si…que perdon?

-Que tienes que decir a tu favor acerca de Harry?-pregunto él

-El que se va, pierde su lugar.-rio ella

-Asi que esas tenemos

-Pues.....si, verás en 8 meses hay cosas que cambian

-Pero hay cosas que no- Le dijo él mirándola como si fuera a derretir un hielo y ella se sonrojo- Ves

-TRAMPOSO!

-Lose.....inevitablemente irresistible!-dijo el

-Ya, ya basta niños, no pelen tenemos una fiesta hoy-dijo Josefina

-FIESTA?-pregunto extrañado Blaise

-Que no te llego la invitación?-Pregunto Ginny

-Invitación?

-Ay! Larga historia, pero ....hay un camino para actualizarte..-Josefina dijo-Pero traes traje, estas listo!

-Ok...ehm será-Dijo Zabini confundido

Y ahí en el auto siguieron hablando y actualizando al recién llegado de las ultimas novedades.

Después se dispusieron a arreglarse cada una, y dejaron al chico en su departamento para encontrarse después para la fiesta.

********--------*******


	4. Conociendo Terreno

Tu sonrisa en un E-mail

Capitulo 4 –Conociendo Terreno- 

El lugar era increíble, las luces, los colores y las personas, era un ambiente inmejorable. El cumpleañero estaba dichoso, la esposa radiante, y cada uno de los invitados era de primera. Vestían todos elegantemente, y disfrutaban de la fiesta como todos... como TODOS???

-Losé, si entiendo..

-Es que no, no no, no puedes..

-Si, pero..espera Harry

-Que?

-Entiendeme...yo se que tu cambiarás..y que estaras aquí mas tiempo, pero no es ese el problema

-Entonces que?!

-Es que yo ...... yo no siento lo que tu sientes por mi.....ya no....

-No me amas?

-Ehm....

-Dimelo

-No, yo te quiero mucho Harry, pero no como tu quisieras

-Entiendo....ok, está bien, quizas es mejor asi

-Pero podemos ser amigos

-Si, puede ser......quizas

-Lo siento

-No tienes que pedir perdón por nada Virginia

-Permiso- Dijo Harry y se paro de la mesa dejando a Ginny sola...con un sentimiento de culpa pero aliviada. Era mejor asi.

*****---------*****

Por otro lado del Bar, habia un hombre sentado en la barra con un martini en su mano derecha viendo a la multitud.

-Que suerte la mia...angeles cayendo y yo, hago de las mias..-Se puso de pie, al ver a una muchacha de rojos cabellos sola en una mesa, no muy lejos. Pero que se veía con claridad.

-Disculpa estas ocupada?-Le dijo a la muchacha sentada de espaldas a él

-No

-Entonces puedo sentarme?

-Claro

El hombre se sentó y reconoció de inmediato a la chica. Y asi mismo ella al encontrarse con aquellos grises ojos otra vez.

-Tu eres la chica del restaurant!

-Perdon?

-Hoy, chocaste conmigo

-Ah......ehm- Dijo Ginny nerviosa

-Malfoy, me recuerdas?

-Ehm.....si claro..-de pronto y como salvación vio que un amiga la llamaba y se disculpo- Lo siento, nos vemos...

Y mientras la veía a lejarse dijo entre dientes- estas hecha para escapar. Pero nadie se esconde de los Malfoy.-rio para si

-MALFOY!- sintió de algun lado

Se dio vuelta y se encontro con

-ZABINI!

-Hola como estas, que haces aquí?-preguntó el chico moreno

-Cuando llegaste?!

-Hoy, hace algunas horas, no pense encontrarte _aquí_

-Bueno tu sabes, siempre haciendo de las mias.

-Cuidado Malfoy, aquí no hay de tu liga

-Olvidas que TODAS son de mi liga

-Me refiero a que aquí no hay faciles Malfoy

-Oh, me ofendes Zabini, pense que esas te servian a ti nada mas- poniendo cara de ofendido

-No seas ridículo Malfoy.

-Pero sabes que me gustan los retos

-Aquí hay mas que retos, hay imposibles

-Ja! Soy un Malfoy, mas que eso soy Draco Malfoy, recuerda eso.

-Y bien..el invencible ya tiene alguna presa?

-Y lo dudas?

-Cuenta

-Aquella, de vestido rojo brillante, con el cabello rojo rizado-señalando a Ginny

Blaise al darse cuenta de quien hablaba quedo helado

-JA! Me estas bromeando?

-Sabes que no hago bromas

-Pero es que esta vez te has zafado

-Odio las adivinanzas Zabini

-A que no sabes quien es ella?

-No, si lo supiera...

-Es la Weasley....la pequeña Weasley, Ginny

-QUE?!

-Ja, jamas lo imagine de ti, Draco Malfoy, interesado en la Weasley

-Es la con que tu fuiste al ultimo baile de navidad?!

-La misma

-Pero era tan......insignificante

-Los años pasan amigo-

-Eso parece...-dijo mirando fijamente a la chica mientras ella salía a la terraza-Weasley o no, será mia

-Sobre mi cadáver

-Entonces asi será

-No juegues con fuego, que te quemarás Malfoy

-Quemado o no, siempre vencedor, y lo sabes bien- Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la terraza

-Te gustan las estrellas Weasley?

-Desde cuando te quitaron las vendas de los ojos MALFOY, que pudiste verlas?

-Te escondes de mi

-Ja! Te hacia un favor

-Y cual es ese?

-Alejarme de ti

-Vamos Weasley, los años han pasado, ambos hemos cambiado...deberias madurar

-Tienes razon Malfoy..quizas deberia madurar. Pero... no lo haré contigo aquí.

-Siempre tan hostil? No me sorprenderia que estuvieras soltera

-Acaso se ha puesto de moda?!

-De que hablas?

-Decirme eso! Acaso es el dia de, recuérdenle a Ginny su solteria o que!?

-EL mal genio no se ve bien en una señorita, moriras amargada!

-Y tu solo! Pobre engreído!

-RICO engreído, recuerda que la pobre de la historia eres tu!

-Sigues igual Malfoy...

-Tu no-dijo acercándose

-Alejate....osea estoy muy por fuera de tu alcance.. ni lo sueñes

-Crees que quiero las sobras de Potter?

-Es a lo unico que puedes acceder

-Amargada!

-Estupido!

-Mal genio!

-Engreido!

-Solterona!

-IDIOTA!- Dijo entrando al salón dejando solo a Draco

-Que se ha creido...pobretona...en mil años me fijaria en algo como tu.-dijo para si

Mientras Ginny salia hasta su auto, se dio cuenta... NO TENIA AUTO. Tendría que esperar a un taxi y a esa hora de la madrugada.. Llevaba casi media hora esperando, miro su reloj 5:30 am.

-Maldicion! Estaré esperando mil años aquí!

-Problemas Weasley?

-Lo que me faltaba!!, Nada que te incumba

-Vamos, que hace una señorita tan bien vestida aquí afuera

-Espero un taxi!

-Si tienes suerte pasará uno a las 8:30 am

-Que gracioso

-Mi interés no es hacerte reir

-Como si pudieras hacer algo por alguien

-Claro que puedo

-JA! Sueña, tu jamas podrías hacer algo desinteresado o aun interesado, por alguien mas que no sea tu ego.

-Claro que puedo, para probártelo..-respiró profundo-Te llevo a tu casa.

-Ja! Te dije que no eras gracioso

-hablo enserio, yo no digo las cosas dos veces, si que es ahora o nunca. Tu te lo pierdes

Ginny pensó la situación, hacia frio, ella de taco alto, no llevaba abrigo..... ok ok, era la mejor opcion!

-Ok

-Vamos Sube

Ginny se encontró con un convertible negro, ultimo modelo, con interiores de cuero y una radio increíble.

-Lindo auto..-dijo ella

-Lo se

-Y en tu vida caritativa a cuantas personas has llevado aqui?

-De hecho eres la primera

-Wow, que honor.

-Si bueno, lo compre ayer.

-Siempre eres tan desagradable

-Es lo que hago mejor-decía el mientras conducia

-haber que tienes....-dijo mientras registraba la colección de Cd's de Draco.-Ellos son increíbles!

-D que hablas?- Pregunto el

-De 3 Doors Down, los amo!

-SI....ehm bueno..-dijo el, eran su grupo favorito.

-Es en aquel edificio mantequilla......ehm.....aquí justo

-Ok

-Gracias...-dijo ella

-Si, claro

-Se dice "de nada"!

-Ah si, _de nada_..

Y asi ella se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla cosa que Draco no asimiló del todo.

Entro a su edificio y vio aquel convertible negro irse por la calle. Subió el ascensor, y entro a su departamento. Encendio el NoteBook.... _esperando e-mails????????????_

"_Tiene 0 mensajes nuevos en su Bandeja de Entrada_"

-Que?- dijo extrañada...

Asi que dio vueltas y vueltas por su depto, se saco el vestido y puso pijama corto, se paró enfrente del computador, y vio aun vacia la bandeja, por lo que se sentó y oprimió _"redactar"_

_"Para: DaRkSnaKe_

_Asunto: Extraños reencuentros_

Hola. Esta noche, entré a revisar mi correo con la esperanza de tener uno tuyo. Pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que no lo habia. Quizas hayas tenido algo que hacer, o estes divertido con tus amigos en alguna fiesta. Es algo tarde, pero esta noche me han ocurrido cosas que me han hecho pensar. Se que hablamos de que las identidades quedaran fuera si que creo que contarte cosas de mi vida no entra en esos detalles. Hoy terminé con mi novio pero irónicamente, no estoy enojada ni sorprendida por ello. SI no por otro chico. Un chico que me hizo enojar hasta lo máximo y mas aun me insulto, me hizo sentir pequeña denuevo. Y luego tiene un gesto...no entiendo. Asi será siempre la vida? Altos y bajos? Inconsecuencias constantes? Que acaso se debilita la gente que uno cree incondicionalmente fria e indiferente?

_Es para pensar._

_      Bueno, espero tener noticias tuyas pronto._

_             Con kriño_

_                               Princcipesa"_

_**---------------******_

 Con mucho sueño Ginny pudo despegarse de las sabanas y dirigirse a la cocina para tomar su vaso de leche. Se conectó y se encontró con una grata sorpresa.

"Tiene 1 mensaje nuevo en su bandeja de entrada" 

"De: DarkSnaKe 

_Asunto: Asuntos inconclusos_

_SI, ayer estaba afuera, y si...estaba divirtiéndome. Aunque no sali con esa intención o al menos no queria divertirme de esa forma. Fue diferente. Entiendo lo que hablas. A veces la vida da giros, y eso provoca a las personas descolocarse de sus facetas o mascaras fuertes e indiferentes, pero créeme, aquellos individuos son los que piden mas cariño que cualquier otro y frente a situaciones que les mueven el piso, no saben como reaccionar y asi es como muestran inconsecuencia en su actitud frente a los demas, y una chica guapa, y con carácter es lo peor que puede pasarles a esas personas._

_Ahora...tenia algo que preguntarte. Me he quedado pensando en que las cosas no deben ser iguales siempre y salir de la monotonia no es malo. Por ello, que te parece si nos conocemos?_

_Escribe_

_  DaRkSnaKe"_

_Algo interrumpió la lectura. Sonó el teléfono_

_-Alo?_

_-Alo? Se encontrara Virginia Weasley_

_-Con ella, quien habla_

_-Draco Malfoy_

_------**************---------------------_

Hola!!!!!!!!! 

Como estan..espero que les haya gustado y la espera haya sido recompensada. Se que me demore. Pero por ello hoy puse dos capitulos. Pero esto de volver a la civilización me ha tenido un poco desiquilibrada. Incluso según mi medico estoy con estrés! Y por eso me dio un tipo de dolor Miomaxilar. Pero en fin. Saliendo de toda enfermedad. Creo que Dios me ha iluminado con la inspiración

Espero haber satisfecho sus expectativas.

Se aceptan Sugerencias, reclamos, tomates.....en fin

Pero no olviden el REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ahora debo agradecer a todos aquellos que me escribieron que me animaron y me hicieron inmensamente feliz cuando recibi sus reviews!:

**Michemix:** Me alegro mucho que haya sobrepasado tus expectativas, y espero no haber fallado esta vez. Ojala te siga gustando y asi mismo sigas leyendo los que vienen. Claro que siempre dejando un review animador! Gracias!

**Arwen-chan:** Espero que algo haya quedado claro de lo de "Blaise y Ginny" Trate de que se supiera lo mas posible sin entorpecer la historia principal. Ellos en la escuela en el ultimo año de Zabini comenzaron a tener algo. Pero luego de grandes se convirtió en una gran amistad hasta antes de que él se fuera de viaje estaban manteniendo una relación bastante ambigua. Pero luego el se fue enamorado, y ella trato de olvidarlo. Y ahora esta devuelta. Ojala te siga gustando No olvides los reviews! Grx!!

**Jane-vicious:** Grx por leerlo, y por encontrarlo genial. Y ojala con ambos capitulos te haya reafirmado o dejado mas claro quien es. Espero próximos reviews tuyos para saber como va la historia y si te sigue interesando.

**Patricia Weasley: **Que bueno que te guste, grx por tus reviews y espero que sean asi de constantes en los próximos capitulos. GRX!****

**Carla Morgendorffer:** Me alegro mucho que te guste tanto. Y dejame decirte que tus sospechas van bien infundadas y que te haya quedado aun mas claro con estos capitulos. Y dejame decirte que.... si con 23.....woooooowwwwww jajaja. Osea si a los 14-15 se ve guapo...es no apto para cardiacos a los 23 jaja. Besos..! Grx!

**Yoko:** A mi tambien me hacia falta un "Granger de Weasley" se ve muuuy bien. Ahora, con lo del trato...no me anduvo gustando jajajaja digamos que lo de no exclusividad.....jajaja. YO AMO a George. Y en el prox capitulo espera su gloriosa aparición!! Cabe aclarar que Josefina Buttelli es algo como mi ser dentro de la historia. Blaise es otro bombom... realmente no podia haber esta historia sin el. Con respecto a DaRkSnaKe, es y será algo incoherente algun tiempo mas. Aunque digamos q tiene sus momentos de lucides propios de su apellidop..Ups! hable de mas. Jajaja Grx, por leer, y Besos!

**Lolit: **No sabes cuanto me alegro leer tu review. Porque eres una fiel lectora de mis FicS!!!! Grx por apoyar mis historias y seguir leyendo!!!! Te lo agradezco mil!! D verdad. Espero q te hayan gustado estos cap. Besos!!! Saludos!

Con cariño

Besos pa toos..

                **_Chktitap (Kap Prox Sra. de George Weasley)_**


	5. Esto tiene que ser una Broma

**-Tu Sonrisa en un E-mail**

Capitulo 5 –Esto tiene que ser una broma... - 

**_=*Dedicado a Lolit*=_**

_-Alo?_

_-Alo? Se encontrara Virginia Weasley_

_-Con ella, quien habla_

_-Draco Malfoy_

_-Me puedes explicar como conseguiste este numero?_

_-Magia_

_-Aun no eres gracioso_

_-No se porque aun te empeñas en tener esperanzas sobre ello._

_-Yo no pienso en esperanzas contigo._

_-No las piensas, las sueñas_

_-Eso quisieras. Pues bien, a que debo el llamado?_

_-No puedo llamar para saber como esta mi pasajera?_

_-No es propio de un Malfoy. Di la verdad_

_-Ok... nisiquiera me dejas fingir ser amable...._

_-Ay! Pobre es una victima de la sociedad que lo oprime!_

_-Exacto! Tu lo adivinaste_

_-Pues bien..al grano_

_-Impaciente y solterona, mala combinación Weasley!_

_-SOLO HABLA_

_-Nadie me da ordenes!_

_-Pero yo no soy Nadie, y quiero saber porque me llamaste!_

_-Asi es que te intereso?_

_-Vamos Malfoy basta de juegos!_

_-Solo queria saber si harás algo hoy_

_-Y eso para que?_

_-Nada, para saber cuan desdichada era tu vida_

_-No mas que la tuya_

_-Por eso te llamo. Quiero hacer mas buenas obras. Asi que te bañas, te peinas, te pones perfume, te vistes, preparas un bolso y bajas a las 11:30 con ropa cómoda y me esperas a la entrada de tu edificio._

_-QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-Haz lo que te digo_

_-No recibo ordenes tuyas_

_-Es un favor_

_-Me parece algo como una invitación... Malfoy_

_-Tómalo como quieras. Tu si quieres ponle nombre a las cosas y yo te recojo a las 11:30. Me carga esperar_

_-Nisiquiera me has dado tiempo a pensar si quiero aceptar_

_-Es que no tienes opcion. Adios._

_-Espera!_

_-Que quieres_

_-Donde vamos?_

_-Lo sabras después._

_-Ok...adios!_

_-Hasta pronto pequeña Weasley._

Colgo el telefono...

++_Que cosa mas extraña...-_rio para si misma-_Malfoy invitándome a salir?! A mi?! Nos odiamos.....osea y yo acepte!? El mundo realmente esta al reves, o quizas si es como el chico de internet dijo..las personas dan giros inexplicables......podra ser este un giro de Malfoy? NOOOOOO jajaja no sueñes Ginny. Solo aprontate a ver que pasa. Como dice DaRkSnaKe... Para salir de la monotonia++_

Asi que se baño, se vistio con una ropa comoda pero bella. Unos Jeans oscuros a la cadera, y una polera de manga corta verde. Tomo su cartera, su celular, sus llaves, se puso sus lentes de sol, y salio, claro antes, tomándose el pelo en una cola alta.

Bajo en el ascensor, y para cuando estuvo abajo, vió a un chico alto, rubio con lentes de sol, con una polera polo negra y pantalones del mismo color que se le acercaba.

-Buenos dias Weasley

-Buenas Malfoy

-Me parece que seas puntual. Al menos algo tienes- dijo Draco mientras tomaba el bolso de Ginny y lo ponia en la maleta.

-Me invitaste para insultarme o que?

-Digamos que es un experimento

-Experimento de que?

-Vamos Weasley es un crimen querer conocerte mejor?

-Woow

-Sube -dijo abriendole la puerta del convertible y enrolando los ojos...

-Ok, gracias

-_de nada_

_-_Aprendiste!!

-No solo eso puedo aprender...-dijo en tono de superioridad

-Engreido

-No seas infantil

-ayyyy!!-dijo amurrada en el asiento mientras él ponia en marcha el auto.

-Puedo poner musi..

-No

-Abrir la capot..

-No

-Abrir la venta..

-No

-QUE TE PASA?! Acaso no puedo respirar!? Tampoco?!

-Hiperkinetica, no puedo querer tranquilidad en MI auto?

-Claro, pero entonces no invites a nadie. Como se nota que no estas acostumbrado a tener gente al lado Malfoy.

-No nos veamos la suerte entre gitanos Weasley, se ve que no sabes comportarte con un hombre al lado.

-Con que experiencia lo dices tu?! Que sabes de mi?

-Lo suficiente para saber que eres _complicada_

_-COMPLICADA????_ Que quieres decir?

-Nada, Weasley, deberíamos tratar de hacer un ambiente mas...comodo

-Entonces deberia bajar del auto!

-Por favor, tu ya tienes 21, yo 22, es hora de poder ser adultos y olvidar el pasado.

-Pasado? Tuvimos pasado?

-Mejor aun Weasley. No hay nada que olvidar.

-Ok..como digas.

-Es mas simple de lo que piensas..

-Supongo... Donde me llevas?

-es una sorpresa

-No pareces del tipo de gente que hace sorpresas.

-No me conoces...

-Exacto!

-Y para eso es este experimento, para conocernos-dijo el con naturalidad viendo al frente

-Entiendo por que querrias conocerme, pero vamos, porque querria conocerte yo a ti?!

-Por que... lo sientes, lo se. Va mas allá de tu conciente.. quien no querria pasar un dia con Draco Malfoy?, acaso tu no lees las revistas??

-Que revistas?-preguntó Ginny confundida

-Vamos! "Corazon de Bruja" Me nombran el.... "Soltero mas Codiciado del mundo magico". Todas quieren conocerme.

-Ah, que bien por ti. Pero aun no respondes mi pregunta. Que motivo tendría yo para conocerte?

-Acaso tu......no no importa

-Dime ya empezaste, detesto que me dejen a medias

-Yo termino lo que comienzo Weasley. Lo que sucede es que últimamente cada mujer que se me acerca es por lo tipico, fama, dinero..tu sabes. Prestigio. Digamos que quien se mete con Malfoy es otra clase.

-Alo?! Baja de la nube Malfoy!!!. El apellido no lo es todo..

-Según quien?

-Según yo. A mi no me importa en lo mas minimo, si tu eres Malfoy, eres Lerry, o Witter, sigues siendo tu. Sea como sea... en las condiciones que sean....pero eres tu.

-Siempre fuiste tan.......................................Sentimental, weasley? Es una característica de tu familia?

-Como si te importara. Aparte no es ser sentimental. Es tener sentido comun.

-Ok ok, en paz. Veo que jamas llegaremos a un acuerdo, y estamos prontos a llegar. Por lo menos tratemos....tratemos de no pelear por un minuto.

-Soñar es gratis Malfoy..

-Pero yo tengo para pagar cualquier sueño que se me ocurra

-NO todos.

-Mhm.. ok ok, Llegamos.

-Llegamos?!.. ehm.........llegamos a la mitad de la nada?! O que?- Ginny miro riendo a Draco, porq..donde habian llegado?

Literalmente era el medio de la nada. Era tierra hacia un lado y el otro y el frente y detrás del auto, a mucho camino no se veia nada..Ningun tipo de civilización ni verde, solo tierra.

-Que?, no te gusta la tierra?-pregunto Draco entretenido, mientras se bajaba del auto.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma..-dijo Ginny mientras se bajaba tambien- no puedes haberme traido hasta aquí. Ya veo que tipo de "clase" eran las chicas que salian contigo. Las arqueólogas..o amantes de los efectos de la naturaleza..oh si la erosion, increíble!-dijo ironica, mientras veia a Draco caminar un poco mas allá.

-Calma...-dijo mientras tomó una piedra del suelo, y _mágicamente_ se abrió como una puerta en medio de la nada.- Sube al auto – Le dijo a Ginny que estaba con la boca abierta

Y asi lo hizo, y con el auto pasaron de la aridez, a un paisaje bellísimo, era como un complejo turístico, pensó Ginny, con mucho verde, un edificación hermosa, con amplios jardines y una fuente en frente de la entrada del lugar.

-Wow-solo eso pudo decir Ginny.

-Te gusta? O prefieres la tierrita?-mientras reia, Draco decia.

-Me quedo con esto...jaja

Draco parqueo el auto en la entrada, y dejo las llaves al portero. Ambos bajaron, Draco con el bolso de Ginny, y el suyo, se acerco a recepción. Se sacó las gafas de sol y le hablo a la señorita.

-Buenos dias, bienvenidos al _Radisson Hampshire_ del Mundo Mágico-dijo la señorita

-Buenas. Tengo reservaciones a nombre de Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.-Lo que hizo que la señorita se sonrojara y Ginny la mirara sorprendida.

-Ah, señor Malfoy, claro. Aquí tengo sus tarjetas. Son las habitaciones 312 y 313. Son habitaciones contiguas como pidio. Aquí firme, y esta todo listo.

-Gracias, que amable – Mientras firmaba y tomaba las tarjetas.

-Malfoy...donde estamos?

-Que no oiste a la señorita..?

-Claro que si! Pero, que hacemos aquí

-Ya te lo dije, conocernos. Y que mejor, habia que estar en un ambiente propicio? Acaso no te gusto?

-Claro pero...

-Weasley no caigas en detalles como lo costoso que pueda ser. Solo sacale provecho y para cuando termine el fin de semana haya valido la pena. Diviértete.

-Como quieras...mi llave?

-Aquí esta toma. Vamos.

Subieron el ascensor. Y se encontraron con sus habitaciones una al lado de la otra.

-Bueno...-Ginny entró a su habitación encontrando todo, hermoso..seria poco. Realmente increíble una hermosa cama de dos plazas con dosel, de madera de oregon. Precioso. Se habia dejado caer en la cama cuando sintió unos golpes de puerta, y se dirigió a abrir, pero cuando abrió no habia nadie, y siguió sintiendo los golpes, que provenían de una puerta, la que ella creyó otro closet, pero la abrio y se encontró con Draco.

-QUE!?

-Ay weasley, la gracia que sean habitaciones contiguas es que tienen comunicación.

-Hay claro! Lo sabia, solo que me asustaste!

-Ay, tan sensible....-dijo mientras pasaba por la habitacion de Ginny como revisando.

-EH..., sal!

-Que?

-Que salgas, quiero cambiarme de ropa. Esta es MI habitación.

-Ok, vas a la piscina?

-Claro!

-Entonces, te espero en recepción para ir juntos.

-Esta bien

Ginny se puso el bikini y un short y una polera encima. Y bajó. Se encontró con Draco en traje de baño y una polera negra.

-Vamos?

-Claro-dijo él

-Ahí hay dos reposeras....vamos..-dijo ella

-Quieres algo para tomar? Algun refresco?-preguntó él al ver el bar

-Un jugo de naranja estaria bien. Gracias

-De acuerdo.

Él fue a buscar los refrescos y ella se saco el short y la polera, para tomar sol. Llegando Draco y viéndola asi, fue un milagro que no se le cayeran los vasos.

-Wow, Weasley, lo tenias bien escondido.

-Sale de ahí y deja de babear Malfoy, me tapas el sol!

-Ok ok. No te metes a la piscina?

-Claro!

-Entonces vamos..-dijo Draco mientras se sacaba su polera, que parecia como si fuera en camara lenta mostrando todos aquellos atributos que la vida y Dios le habia entregado. Dejando a Ginny o_O.

-ooo.....k..-Solo alcanzo a decir Ginny cuando Draco se habia sumergido ya en la piscina

Y ahí ambos comenzaron un juego de ir y venir..y parecian..divertirse??

-----------*****-------------*-----------*-----------

-A que hora dijiste que era?-decia ella mientras con la toalla se secaba el cabello

-Que a las nueve en recepción Weasley, que te entro agua en los odios?

-Ay, estaba distraida...-[N/A vamos vamos..quien no lo estaria el en traje de baño..?! Jaja]

-Si....claro-mientras sacudia su platinado cabello humedo el cual habia quedado idealmente desordenado

-Ya, entonces me voy a la habitación. Nos vemos..

-Adios...-El la veia mientras caminaba

++_Oh mi Dios si no fuera Malfoy no me costaria gritar de la emocion de lo GUAAAAAAAAAAAPO que esta. Dios que los años hacen bien..acaso ira al gym o que?!++ _se preguntaba Ginny mientras subía el ascensor.

Entró en su habitación, se ducho, secó el pelo y se vistio para ir a cenar. Llamó a la habitación de Draco para ver si estaba listo pero no contestaban. Asi que decició tocar la puerta contigua. Que estaba convenientemente abierta. Asi que Ginny entro.

-Malfoy??????.....MALFOY!!!!!!!-Grito al ver a Draco ksi sin envolver en la toalla saliendo recien de la ducha.

-QUE HACES AQUÍ!

-So......solo.........TAPATE por Dios!

-IMPRUDENTE!

+_+WOOOOOw WoooW!++_ pensaba Ginny

Así Draco se encerró en el Baño. Y desde Ahí se senti a su voz.

-Y que no pudiste esperar mas por verme o que?! Porque viniste!?

-No seas iluso!, era solo que ya estaba lista, y aburrida!

-Hay la niña! Y por eso tenias que entrar sin tocar?!

-Llame pero nadie contesto..

-SERA PORQUE ESTABA EN EL BAÑO OCUPADO!?

-Ay Malfoy, despreocupate!-Decía ella mientras inspeccionaba la habitación y ahí se encontró con el Notebook de malfoy sobre el escritorio.-Hey Malfoy, me permites revisar mi e-mail?!

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no cierres la ventana que esta abierta

-Ok- Ginny se sentó y maximizo la ventana "abierta" y vio claramente que era la redacción de un mail. Pero la curiosidad en Ginny no era una característica, pero unas palabras la dejaron completamente rigida en el asiento.

"Para: Princcipesa De: DaRkSnaKe Asunto: Descanso Provisorio Lamento no poder escribirte, pero estoy fuera de la ciudad y.." 

Ahí el puntero aun tintineaba.

-----------------*****************-------------------------------------

**Holap!!!**

Como van? Ojala bien. Creo que kedo bien. Solo esperen el prox que se viene Heavy..jajaja

Espero que les guste muchop!! Y Escriban mas lindos y apreciados **Reviews que me hacen tan feliz**

**Se acepta de ** sugerencias, reclamos, tomates..lo que sea.

Y, **ALFIN las dudas fueron contestadas. La identidad de DaRkSnaKe es publica.?**

Ahora contesto los Reviews:

**Lucia:** Aquí dejé el 5to Capitulo, espero que te haya gustado y sigas leyendo mi fic. Grx

**Arwen-chan:** De nada! Pa eso tamos.! Ojala te haya gustao pos. Deja too en el Review!. Grx por seguirlop

**Elsa:** Que me alegro que te guste!. Siguelo, se vienen mas sorpresas. Este no es ciertamente el final.

**Michemix: **Gracias! Realmente es un logro que alguien los vea reales y si es asi, me halaga. Ellos seguiran peleando!! Amo que se peleen..que es amor sin pelear!? NADA Fomedad!. Las reconciliaciones son lo mejor....jajajaja. Besoooos, cuidate, y espero tu review en este Cap.

**Samantha Stonet:** No se si sería propicio si aparece Remus..pero lo estudiare. Enrealidad uno se vuelve en una atmosfera que esta muy lejana a la realidad. Chika no eres la unica! Grx x leer, y espero tu prox Review! Besos!

**Patricya Weasley:** Otra vez! Tu eres una de mis fieles lectoras. GRACIAS Por eso!

**Lolit:** MI mas fiel seguidora! GRACIAS por aun leer mis fics y siempre dejar un tan alentador Review. Espero que te haya gustado el Chapter porq estaba dedicado a ti. Gracias por dedicarme el capitulo de tu fic, estaba de lujo, pero no seas mas cruel y continualo pronto! BESIIÑOS! Cariños y Abrazos.

A toos lo mejor.

C/kriño

Chktitap d Weasley 

[Ex Kap de Weasley]


	6. Comienza a ser Real

**-Tu sonrisa en un E-Mail**

****

Capitulo 6 –Comienza a ser Real- "Para: Princcipesa De: DaRkSnaKe Asunto: Descanso Provisorio Lamento no poder escribirte, pero estoy fuera de la ciudad y.." 

Ahí el puntero aun tintineaba.

A Ginny se le paró el corazón, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, de hecho si no lo vieran sus ojos no lo creeria. Podia ser.......MALFOY?!

++_Es...esto es imposible...++ _pensaba Ginny +_+ Malfoy..es......aquel que.....era tan incoherente...por DIOS puede ser tan adorable!?.....Ginny que piensas..acabas de decirle adorable a MALFOY!? Ambas palabras en la misma oración no son compatibles.........Pero..esq lo era, de alguna forma tenia su encanto.........Tonterías tonterías++ _discutía con ella misma_ ++Y ahora que?!........que hago...estoy aquí....y.........Malfoy, y....el mail..y........LE DIGO?!   CLARO CORRESPONDE::................pero..si no lo hago?? Osea..............Ginny! eso seria cruel…..estarias…….. Aunq, no es mala idea...++ _Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Estas lista Weasley?-Draco desde la puerta del baño, la miraba de arriba a abajo.

-Ehm.....Si-Dijo ella

-ok-dijo él mientras buscaba su cinturón y se lo ponía

-Espera..-dijo ella decidida

-Que sucede?

-Dejarás tu email a medio escribir?

-QUE ESTUVISTE METIENDOTE?

-Nada Malfoy, tranquilo, solo vi por _casualidad_  que era un mail..para quien es?

-Una chica..y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!?

-Ay vamos Malfoy...queria saber.

-La curiosidad no es bien vista en una mujer Weasley- dijo mientras cerraba la ventana del computador y lo apagaba –Vamos a cenar?

-Eh....claro..claro

Ambos salieron de la habitación de Malfoy. Ginny se sentía confundida..pero prefirió no decir nada, estaba pensando que hacer con aquella información. De alguna forma u otra le convenia...no sabia porque, pero realmente le daba gusto saber aquello. Así mientras no cruzaron palabra, y Malfoy solo se dedicaba a mirar a Ginny, y porque no decirlo ella también lo miraba...porq hay q ver lo guapo que se veia Draco aquella noche, Llegaron al comedor, y ahí los deribaron a un pequeño salon tipo VIP para que cenaran en privado.

-porque te tomas tantas molestias?

-A que te refieres?- dijo el mientras servía el vino

-A bueno, el hotel, el ambiente...

-Creo que son importantes

-No creí que fueras detallista...

-Bueno la verdad es que solo me preocupo de que las cosas sean perfectas de cualquier angulo del cual se mire.

-Pues dejame decirte que hasta ahora, ha sido todo muy perfecto.

-Weasley, no creí oir un halago de tu parte, me sorprendes.

-Virgi… Ginny.. Ya es hora q me llames por mi nombre

-Como gustes.......G..Ginny... entonces dime....Draco-dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Me preguntaba... aquella chica del e-mail, quien es? Tu novia? Alguna conquista?

-....-Draco quedo pensando la respuesta..-La verdad es que ninguna de las anteriores

-Entonces?

-Weas......digo Ginny, para que quieres saber, dime ahora que realmente te interesa..-Dijo altivo

-La verdad es que puede que si-dijo sincera

-Esta bien..es solo una chica con la que nos mandamos correos, y lo pasamos muy bien, No se bien para donde va todo, es como... bastante especial para sus cosas. Solo es eso

-Ah....una chica de internet mas?

-No malinterpretes mis palabras... No quise decir eso. Es solo que nose

-Un Malfoy que no sabe algo sobre alguna mujer, valla ahora tu me sorprendes.

-No te burles Ginny, creo que ya has agarrado bastante confianza.-Draco frunció al ceño, pero después de un segundo sonrió- La verdad es que lo estoy pasando muy b.i..e..n.-No saben cuanto le costó decir eso.

-Vaya Draco yo también.

-Pero no creas ahora que soy un sentimental..las cosas siguen siendo iguales.

-Te equivocas, ya no lo son.

-A que te refieres?

-Es que no son iguales..ya no

-Porque?!-preguntó él

-Porque ahora estoy frente a una persona y no solo frente al espectro de un apellido

Draco no pudo decir nada..eso realmente..le habia llegado...alegrado?

--------***************-----------

La cena transcurrió increíblemente rapido... quizas por lo amena de la conversación o porque realmente estaban divirtiéndose, risas venían y risas iban. Jamás Ginny se imaginó ver sonreir a Draco o decir algun chiste, pero...habían sido tantas las veces que habia podido ver su sonrisa..q...Wow.

Después de unas cuantas..cuantas copas de vino..

-La verdad es que es para no creerlo, de verdad pasaste todo un día en el baño de prefectos encerrado?

-Si, fue un fastidio!!jaja-Reía el.

-Tienes tantas historias que podrías escribir un libro! Jajaja

-Podría ser, no lo habia pensado......oye y tu que pasó con Potter?

-La verdad es que anduvimos..nose..creo q ......5 o 6 meses, pero me di cuenta que él no está en mis sueños..no lo amaba..

-Y cual es el _sueño_ de la menor de los Weasleys?

-jajajajajajajaja y para que lo querria saber alguien como tu?

-Nunca esta demas..tu sabes..-Dijo él sonriendo con......SI, AQUELLAS SONRISAS.

-La verdad..jaja no lo sé con exactitud..

-Pero alguna idea?-Insistió él

-Nosé....quiero que sea alguien con porte, con iniciativa, alguien que tenga su vida y sepa lidiar con la mia sin limitarme, sin subestimarme, que me admire como mujer..sabes eso es muy difícil. Los hombres solo miran a las mujeres por si fisico..y..bueno, creo q no soy fea, pero... quiero alguien que me complemente, que sea mi lado oculto.....jajajajajaja-Terminó de decir, mirando inocentemente a Draco quien la escuchaba atenta.- Y  el tuyo?

-Pues.....

-Porque no creo que sean todas las mujeres

-Tu creerás que soy un mujeriego pero..es que no he dado con aquella mujer.

-Cual es _aquella?_

-Una mujer con sueños. Que con solo escuchar su voz pueda dejar en silencio mi mente. Quiero a alguien que me vea mas allá de un apellido o de mi posición. Una señorita en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Como tu- Terminó de decir, no muy conciente de que lo estaba diciendo

-COMO YO?

-Ehm....puede ser..

-Sabes.....creo que............-trataba de hablar-Debemos...regresar a la habitación tengo algo de..sueño.

-...Si claro.

---------******-------

Subieron a sus habitaciones y como Ginny venía algo dormida por el alcohol o el sueño real. Debido a la gran actividad de todo el dia. Él entro con ella a la habitación y la dejo en la cama. Tiró las ropas de cama hacia atrás la acostó vestida y la arropó quitándole los zapatos. Luego se sentó al lado de ella.

-Draco...

-Que?

-Me halagas

-Porque dices eso Weasley....debo haberlo hecho sin intención

-Sea como sea... eres un buen chico... lo eres.. nunca lo dudes... me caes bien-dijo casi dormida

-Tu también eres una gran chica...

-No, si eso lose..

-Gracias por pensar que podria yo ser aquella chi...-terminó de hablar porque se quedo dormida..

-Es que... tu podrías ser eso y mucho mas Virginia Weasley....mucho mas.- Se acercó a ella y besó su frente

-Buenas noches Princcipesa..- Apagó la luz del velador y se fue a su habitación

-------------------------*------------*----------------------------

**Holaaaap!**

Disculpen la demora y lo corto del cap. Pero este mismo fin de semana subo el 7 que prometo sea mas largo. No me maten no me anikilen. Solo quiero darle mas Emocion.

En el prox capitulo respondo TODOS SUS BELLOS REVIEWS QUE ME HA ENCANTADO RECIBIR!!!

**Gracias... por toodos!!!!!**

**Besos, abrazos**

**Chktitap de George Weasley**


	7. Y si fuera ella

**-Tu Sonrisa en un E-mail**

Capitulo 7 –Y si fuera ella – 

Draco entró a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama. Miles de pensamientos rondaban en su mente.

++E_s absurdo, no seas idiota Malfoy++_ pensaba mientras cerrando los ojos solo lograba ver la imagen de la pelirroja sonriendo... cada momento de aquella velada habia ido directamente al corazon de Draco. 

Inexplicablemente... no podia dejar de pensar en ella..en su mirada.

++_Ella.....ella es un angel..no es para mi. Aspiro a algo que en mi vida por primera vez no soy capaz de alcanzar...pero esq......me confunde...ella me desarma.....cualquier movimiento, cualquier frase que podria hacer para conquistarla ella la anula...me tiene como loco. No se como me esta transformando..por Dios que hacia un Malfoy riéndose.......Exacto!! _

_En que pensabas Draco cuando la invitaste aquí?... Enrealidad pensaste que ella era como todas?, podrías haberte ligado a la recepcionista enfrente de ella y no le hubiera movido un pelo. Era tan facil..solo tenias q conquistarla, como a una mas... Centrate..concentrate en el objetivo, tiene que tener un punto debil..... No puedes ser tu el debil...ella tenia que ser la conquistada...no tu......no tu.- _Confundido y agobiado pasaba su mano por su sien y luego por su cabello.

Buscaba una respuesta..que le estaba pasando?. Porque no podia ser tan simple como comprarle rosas, chocolates, una palabra galante y besarla...... Porque?! Acaso ella podria ser mas inteligente que él. Como era posible que ella lo tuviera de esa forma. Desarmado, debil.

Él tenia un gran plan....un muy buen plan. Tenia todas las de ganar...pero porque ella estaba llevándose el premio.

No......No, habia que dejarlo hasta ahí. Draco se sentia tan vunerable que comenzó a tener miedo. No conocía esa sensación, no tenia el control de la situación y no se sentía comodo sabiendo que _ella _lo tenia a su merced.

++_Se acabó....sea como sea. Podria haber sido perfecto...era tan perfecto, los mails...la invitación el hotel...MALDICIÓN! era todo tan pensado! Solo tenias que conquistarla! Que tan dificil podia resultar eso? Era increíble..._

_... Podria ser que Potter ganó?..++_ Él se habia propuesto conquistarla desde que supo que Potter estaba con ella. Era una frenta personal. Harry, meses antes se habia enfrentado con él diciéndole que hasta en chicas Él era mas afortunado que Malfoy, que teniéndolo todo en la vida, no tenia un amor..y él si.

-Es mejor asi... acabar aquí... no hay nada que perder... yo no tengo nungun vinculo con ella.. asi que no me afectara... es una mas.....SI! es una mas....-Dijo tratando de convencerse... Y trato de quedarse dormido.

---------------****************-------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny estaba dormida aún cuando sintió su celular vibrando en su velador.

-Alo??-dijo medio dormida

-GINNY?! Donde te metiste?! Llevo todo un dia buscandote!!-decia histerica Josefina al otro lado del telefono.

-Tranquila...estoy bien..

-DONDE ESTAS?

-En..un hotel

-ah.....QUE?!° EN UN HOTEL?

-Calma...

-QUE haces en un hotel?

-Estoy pasando un tiempo de descanso..

-Ah...comprendo..pero esque como no avisaste no sabiamos que te pasaba y bueno como habiamos quedado de pasar el fin de semana con Blaise.

-Oh, lo siento es que la invitación fue tan inesperada que...no tuve tiempo para nada

-Invitación!?

-Si..estem

-Con quien estas?-preguntó intrigada Josefina

-Promete que no gritarás

-Vamos...solo dilo

-Con.........Malfoy

-..........

-Josefina??-insistió Ginny al no oir reaccion

-QUEEE esq no puedo creerlo

-Yo tampoco...solo que....en fin, después te cuento, hoy regreso a la ciudad

-Tienes mucho que explicar!!!! Como que dormiste con Malfoy?!

-PORFAVOR NADA QUE VER!- grito Ginny- Estamos en habitaciones separadas! Que te crees!?

-Ah....bueno, llamame cuando llegues.

-Esta bien.. cuidate, besos a todos

-Ok.....CUIDATE TU. Saludame a Malfoy.

-Desde cuando tiene que tener tus saludos

-Desde que negociamos con el

-QUE?-preguntó Ginny

-jaja...bueno...aioz

-Buenas...

Ginny colgó, se levantó y empezó su dia, con una ducha rejuvenecedora, después del trasnoche. Ginny recordaba muy bien lo que habia ocurrido en la cena, no asi la ultima parte.

Se vistió, arregló su bolso, y llamó a la habitación de Draco

-Si?-contesto aquella voz por el telefono

-Draco?

-Ah Ginny, buenos dias

-Como amaneciste?

-Bien, o al menos, creo que mejor que tu- respondió el.

-A que te refieres

-Buena borrachera que te pegaste ayer

-No seas imprudente!! Un caballero no tiene memoria-reia Ginny

-Ok.....ok, estas lista?

-Si, para eso te llamaba

-Ok, entonces vamos saliendo. Que te llevo a tu casa.

-Ok

-ok.

Ambos colgaron. Ginny por su parte volvió la mirada a la habitación, era hermosa... y sonrió.

Draco hizo lo mismo..pero no pudo evitar mirar con melancolía aquella habitación... tomó su bolso y salió de ella..y ahí se encontró con Ginny..se veía hermosa. Vestía una falda lila clara, con un top blanco y un chalequillo del mismo color que la falda, y una coleta alta que terminaba en delicados risos naturales.

Él no se quedaba atrás. Vestía unos pantalones negros , y una polera casual gris. Su cabello aun estaba mojado..

Subieron al auto, y Ginny esperó ahí hasta que Draco habia hecho todos los tramites el Check Out. Él encendió el motor y echo la marcha atrás sin antes, colocar su brazo por detrás de Ginny, lo que hizo que ella sin querer se sonrojara. ÉL al notarlo, solo sonrió.

Ya en el camino, ella se apoderó del stereo y colocó la radio. Buscando entre los Cd's de Draco encontró uno que le llamo la atención.

-Te gusta Sanz!?

-Acaso es un crimen?!-dijo el mientras miraba hacia delante..con aquellos lentes que lo hacian ver irresistible.

-No...solo que alguien como tu.....me sorprende.

-Ya deberías acostumbrarte a las sorpresas, yo no soy cualquiera.

-ajaja-reia mientras colocaba el CD.

Y así comenzó a sentirse de fondo

//_Ella se desliza y me atropella_

_y aunque a veces no me importe_

_se que el dia que la pierda volveré a sufrir//_

Draco al escuchar la canción no pudo evitar pensar...Pero el no queria pensarlo..que solo disfrutar aquel momento.. Y fue ahí donde comenzo a darse cuenta de lo inevitable. Pero él no queria verlo. Se negó.

Y así transcurrió el viaje.

//_sea lo que quiera dios que sea_

_Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar_

_Que quien no tiene corazon_

Y va quemándome y quemándome y me quema 

_Y si fuera ella........no no no..//_

Hasta que de pronto Ginny interrumpió sus pensamientos

-En que estas tan concentrado? Hace casi una hora que no hablas y ya estamos llegando

-Nose, en nada, estaba distraido-Mintió

-Ahp... Dobla aquí...-Le indicó ella

Y se encontraron con el edificio de ella.

-Llegamos..-dijo el

-Asi es..

-Ginny...

-Draco

-No, dime tu-dijo el

-Nada, es que queria darte las gracias de verdad lo pase muy bien..

-No agradezcas...soy yo el que debe hacerlo. Me hiciste ver muchas cosas.

Ginny sonrió. El incómodo silencio estaba ahí...

-Bueno...ehm..quisieras subir? A tomar algo..nose

-Ehm –Dudó Draco enrealidad queria subir..no queria despedirse de ella...queria seguir viéndola...solo ver sus ojos, no podia negarse..-Ehm, tengo que ir a preparar una reunion para mañana

-Ah, claro......-dijo ella decepcionada?!

-Será en..

-Otra ocación claro...-continuó ella.

-Nos vemos..

-Hasta Pronto..-dijo ella, tomando su bolso de el asiento de atrás y besando a Draco en la mejilla. Luego se bajó..

-Adios..Ginny-dijo el cuando ella ya estaba entrando a su edificio.

Encendío nuevamente el auto y manejó hasta su departamento.

---------*************-----------------********-----------------

-Me estas escuchando?-Preguntó Josefina

-Si, si claro, lo siento, estaba distraida

-Si me di cuenta..pero has pasado distraida las ultimas dos semanas Ginny, que esta pasando por tu cabeza, debes concentrarte en tu trabajo.

-Lo siento..de veras..

-No necesitas hablarlo?

-No, enserio no es nada... a media tarde tengo el reporte no te preocupes. Ahora, si me disculpas...voy a ir a escribirlo...-Dijo Ginny saliendo de la oficina de Josefina.

Entró a la propia, se sentó enfrente del portátil y comenzó a escribir..

Luego de una hora ya tenia su reporte completo... Entro a su mail..

"Usted tiene 0 Nuevos mensajes en su Bandeja de Entrada" 

-Nada..-dijo

Hacía ya mas de 2 semanas que no sabia nada de él. Desde aquella tarde en la entrada de su edificio. Ni un solo mail de DaRkSnaKe... Es como si lo hubieran borrado del mapa. Zabini le habia comentado que estaba lleno siempre de reuniones y pareciese como si nisiquiera durmiera de cuan lleno de trabajo se encontraba.

Suspiró resignada...miró la hora, y ya era tiempo de almorzar. Tomo su cartera y su chaqueta. Y salió

Dio unas vueltas por no se donde, hasta dar con un café que le pareció discreto y muy acogedor.

Entró en el, y pidió su almuerzo, mientras escribía unas notas en un cuadernillo.

De pronto sintió unas campanillas, eran aquellas que sonaban cuando alguien entraba. Levantó la vista y se encontró con una figura alta...envuelta en una capa negra......platinados cabellos, y sus ojos inevitablemente se encontraron con los de aquel sujeto. Unidos como un imán, él se acercó a Ginny

-Esta ocupado?-preguntó galan

-Depende

-De que?

-De quien quiera ocuparlo

-Pues, yo podría?-volvió a preguntar él

-Intentalo..no pierdes nada mas de lo que tienes.-dijo ella mientras el se sentaba

-Lo siento

-Que sientes?

-Haber desaparecido

-Es propio de un Malfoy, creias que me sorprenderia?...acaso tendría que?

-No, claro que no.

-Que haces aquí?

-Quiero hablar contigo

-Lo estas haciendo no pierdas el tiempo

-Acaso Weasley estas molesta?

-Puede ser

-Con que excusa?

-Con la que me dio que no te hayas dignado a llamar

-Yo no prometi nada..

-Es cierto....como pude ser tan estupida

-Porque dices eso?

-Porque....nada

-Dime-insistió el

-Pensé que te estaba conociendo..pense que podriamos ser amigos..ser.....pense..que eras otro.

-Ese es tu problema Weasley, piensas mucho...-dijo el altivamente

-No estoy dispuesta a que te presentes a insultarme, me estas escuchando!?!-se levantó, al igual que el. Y pasó por delante de el para marcharse, cuando él la detuvo e instintivamente la besó en los labios. En un principio ella no reaccionó solo se quedó ahí, mientras él la besaba, no salvajemente, increíblemente era muy dulce, hizo que el mundo completo de Ginny se desencajara por segundos, sintió que nada mas era necesario, podria quedarse asi por siempre. Pero luego de un momento, ella entró en razon y se separó bruscamente, saliendo del lugar.

Mientras caminaba solo podia pensar en aquello, su corazón latia tan fuerte y rapido que le dolia y no podia dejar de tocar sus labios con sus yemas de los dedos. Estaba nerviosa, enojada, pero feliz?!! Porque.. él le habia robado un beso! Porque!?! Acaso.....que estaba pasando!? Ella no seria un juego mas de él. Este tipo que la hace conocerlo para luego desaparecer y ahora de la nada solo llega la insulta y la besa.....

Sin darse cuenta llego a su oficina, y al entrar a ella vió una docena de ramos de rosas. Rosas Blancas......en todas partes, en las repisas, en los muebles, en su escritorio... sin dar mucho credito a lo que veía sin querer solo sonrió y se acercó a su escritorio, donde el mas grande de los arreglos tenia una tarjeta..

La abrió:

"_Considérame un ladrón..pero el mas afortunado. Un ladrón con suerte, pero muy torpe. _

_El idiota fui yo, no debí dejarte ir. No cometo el mismo error 2 veces._

_Me has convertido en un ladrón...que aspira a tu corazón..._"

------------------------------------------*******---------------

Holaaaaaaaaaaap!!!! 

Como estan?? Muy regalados se han visto, 2 capitulos en un fin de semana!!, pero esque se los debia por la cantidad de reviews, me vi inspirada por ellos. Se los agradezco. Y ojala les guste como van las cosas. A mi si.

**Acaso di las gracias por los reviews?!! Si las di = GRACIAS y sigan enviándolos!**

**Ahora, acepto sugerencias....cualquier tipo.....solo envien.**

_Aquí respondo los reviews del 5to y 6to que no he respondido:_****

Patricya Weasley: Niña!! Espero que ahora no te vuelvas lokilla y te guste como esta la historia. Lolit: Mi fiel lectora, me encanta saber tu opinión!!!! Espero tenerla pronto, apenas lo leas. Como la has visto..drakin tan dindo y tan preocupado!? Esq quien pierde aquella oportunidad!! El es = de adorable, si todos los malos tienen su lado buenito. Espero que te guste.. y sepa prontito de ti. Cuidate mucho, besiños!! 

**Arwen-chan: **Ahora trate de hacerlo mas largo, pero necesité dejarlo ahí. Aparte ya con dos capitulos por fin de semana, creo que esta bien. Claro que a cualquiera le encantaria estar en el lugar de Ginny mas ahora!!!! Me encanta la faceta de Draco Romanticon-misterioso.....Cuidate niña y no olvides enviar los reviews. Besos

**Lucia3: **me diverti mucho al leer tu review, jaja espero que nadie se haya visto afectado por que yo no subia el capitulo nuevo, pero me encanta que te encante, y que seas adicta jaja, me incentiva mucho, sabes y me pone muy feliz. Espero leerte pronto y con mas de aquellos comentarios..Cuidate, muchos besos!

Nisa: Niña!!! Alegro que el kerer matarme solo haya quedado en ganas jajaja, no me demoré nada en subir el siguiente capitulo si que todo bien?! Jajaa. Me alegro que te guste tanto la historia eso me hace seguir escribiendo y tratar de hacerlo mejor cada vez. Cuidate, un beso! 

**Miina: **Ay me alegro que leas mi fic, solo que espero que puedas dejar reviews cada vez, para saber cuanta gente le gusta lo que escribo y asi poder tu darme sugerencias o nosep! Ojala te guste lo que he escrito ahora y puedas dejarme un review contándome. Cuidate, besos!****

**Michemix:** Espero que te haya gustado lo que paso cuando Ginny se entero...y todo lo que ocurrió después. Y claro que Ginny tendría que tener los ojos cuadrados con ver a Draco en tantas facetas muy tiernitas. Deberia agradecer a Dios...o a mi, jaja. Cuidate un beso! Espero saber de ti pronto.****

**Karen: **Hola, si, Draco sabia quien era, espero que te haya quedado claro con este capitulo. Otra cosa, las escenas románticas ya estan comenzando a aparecer. Y se verán mas en el prox capitulo, no muy intensas pero tiernitas. No perderán la locura de Draco solo seran..como deben ser. Asi que tranquila que estaran. Aun no estoy segura cuantos cap tenga pero como vaya la historia te voy diciendo, por ahora, gracia spor leerlo y sigue enviándome reviews!! Cuidate mucho, un beso!****

**Alyssa_Black:** Me encanta que te guste. Realmente me motiva que gente lo encuentre bueno. Muchas gracias por leerlo y por mandar reviews, espero el tuyo pronto. Cuidate..besos!

**Lils**

**Lucia**

**La_Ninia_Pitu**

**Gracias! A toodos!!!!!!!!!**

Besos, cariños y abrazos..

Chkta de George Weasley 


	8. Comienzo de Rosas

**-Tu Sonrisa En un E-mail**

Capitulo 9 –Comienzo de Rosas- 

"_Considérame un ladrón..pero el mas afortunado. Un ladrón con suerte, pero muy torpe. _

_El idiota fui yo, no debí dejarte ir. No cometo el mismo error 2 veces._

_Me has convertido en un ladrón...que aspira a tu corazón..._"

Ginny sonrió y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Eran lagrimas pero de emoción

Se dejó caer en su asiento, tomando una de las rosas sintiendo su aroma, mientras se balanceaba en un silla. Tomó de nuevo la carta, y al reverso tenía escrito a mano un numero de telefono.

-Ja, no pensara que?-Lo dudo, pero luego tomó el auricular-Vemos que pasa

Marcó el telefono y al primer tono contestaron en el otro lado

-Buenas, Oficina del Sr. Draco Malfoy, Stacie al habla en que puedo servirlo?

-Ehm, buenas ehm la verdad no se bien

-Disculpe, cual es su nombre señorita

-Virginia Weasley

-Ah!! Disculpe señorita Weasley, el Sr. Malfoy, me dejó un recado para ud.

-A..si?

-Si, espere un segundo

-Claro-Dijo ella confundida.

-Ya, dijo que si estaba dispuesta a negociar con él, lo encontrara en esta dirección

-Ah..jaja claro, gracias- Anotó la dirección algo confundida aun.

-De nada, ojalá nuestros servicios sean de su gusto.

-Jajaja, eso espero yo también. Buenas tardes

-Buenas-se despidió esa amable señorita.

Colgó el telefono

-Que se ha creído este..que me deja recaditos?

De pronto alguien irrumpió en su oficina

-GINNY!?

-Ah...si hola..harry...-respondio con toda naturalidad mientras él observaba con confusión aquella cantidad de rosas.

-Y que es esto?-dijo mirando con reproche las flores

-Ah..flores!

-No si eso lo veo

-Entonces?

-Que de donde salieron!-dijo el un poco..enfadado?

-Ah me las enviaron

-QUIEN?

Ginny pensó algo entretenida..como seria la cara de Harry si supiera quien fue...pero no..seria muy cruel

-Ah.....ehm, en otro momento lo discutimos..sabras que ya voy de salida a hacer..-rio para si misma- negocios-paso por el lado de Harry besándolo en la mejilla

-Pero Ginny, venia a que hablaramos..

-Ay cuanto lo siento, pero es urgente, tu sabes..

-Ah, claro entiendo.. pero..después si quieres pasas por mi departamento?

-Si no es muy tarde te aviso...cuidate!

-Nos vemos!

--**--

Ginny salió de su oficina llevándose uno de los ramos de rosas. Fue a la oficina de Josefina la cual quedó un poco shokeada con las noticias de los acontecimientos recientes..

-Que dices que que!?!!-dijo Josefina incrédula

-Que me beso así sin mas!!

-Y las rosas!?

-Hay miles, mi oficina esta llena de ellas, solo ve y compruébalo..esta loco

-Y que haran ahora?

-Nose, me dejo esta nota-Ginny se la paso a su amiga, la cual casi llora de la emoción

-No puedo creer, amiga..tu y .....MALFOY!?

-Nose....nose que pensar, ves que al reverso hay un numero?

-Si....llamaste?

-Si si, pero era su secretaria, que me dio una dirección que él le había dado si yo estaba dispuesta a "negociar"

Ambas rieron pero luego su amiga le dijo

-Pues que haces aquí!

-Nose, contarte!!

-Esta bien, pero anda!

-Tu crees?

-Vamos Gin, se nota que estas loca por él y bueno creo que él también por ti. Solo anda, no tienes nada que perder...

-En realidad tienes razón..bueno te dejo estas rosas amiga!!

-Suerte! Me llamas cualquier cosa! Aquí están las llaves de mi auto..

-Gracias! Te cuento luego, pero... tu como te vuelves a casa?

-Vamos, servirá para aprovechar...aparte así veo si George se acuerda de mi-puso cara coqueta-...esta siempre tan ocupado que casi no lo veo..pero anda chica ve!

-Chaup!!

Salió de la oficina decidida...pasó al tocador se arreglo algo.. y se fue.

Ubicó el auto de Josefina, un Jeep aquamarina hermoso. Y partió en busca de la dirección

Después de 15 min, dio con el barrio. Era un sector de restaurantes, muy finos. De pronto confirmó la direccion, y dejó el auto al chico del estacionamiento. Entró a la recepción.

-Buenas Tardes, busca una mesa, o la espera alguien?

-Buenas, No se si me espera alguien..mi nombre es Weasl..

-Pues claro, señorita Virgina, la están esperando, disculpe no la reconocí, por favor pase- el señor se disculpaba como si no hubiera reconocido a la Reina, Ginny solo reia y no comprendia nada. El señor le quito el abrigo a Ginny y mientras caminaban, sus ojos dieron con los de él. Este se levantó de la mesa

-Me alegra que hayas venido-dijo galante, entregándole otra rosa mas.

-Cuantas mas de estas tienes guardadas?-preguntó mientras se sentaban

-Las que sean necesarias..

-Y que vengo a negociar?

-Jaja, veo que hablaste con mi secretaria

-Si, la verdad buen detalle. Muy amable por cierto

-Entonces pensaré en su aumento.

-Me parece razonable-ambos rieron

-Ginny

-Si?

-Quiero que sepas que no he sido del todo sincero todo este tiempo

-De que hablas?

-Verás te deje de hablar..y desaparecí por que para mi fue muy difícil aceptar que lo que siento por ti es real.

-Y que es lo que sientes por mi?-preguntó divertida, gozaba viéndolo en esa posición

-Tu sabes, vamos

-Que se.....mmh...nose nada

-Ok ok, es justo. Ginny yo te quiero mucho, me tienes como loco. En las ultimas dos semanas me llené de trabajo para no poder pensar, pero no hacia mas que cerrar los ojos y verte sonreir. No te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, eres como un virus que me esta llenando e invadiendo. No te puedo sacar..de ..aquí- mientras que con su mano se tocaba su pecho, donde estaba su corazón.

-no fue tan difícil, cierto?-reia ella

-Ni te imaginas, llevo un cuarto de hora ensayándolo!-dijo riendo

-jaja, pero te salió muy bien-se mordio el labio mientras sonreia

-Tu piensas?..q..podria yo..

-Que?

-Nose...aspirar a que...tu-mientras se ponía de pie en frente de Ginny

-a que yo.. ?-dijo ella mientras se acercaba mas a él

No lo dejó terminar y lo besó.. Ella lo besó se unieron cada vez como si lo hubieran esperado mucho tiempo, era una mezcla de ira, de confusión, de pasión, si porque no...pero había algo que captaba todo eso.....ternura. Ella se separó suavemente de él

-Yo también te quiero Malfoy-le dijo aun muy cerca de él

-Así Weasley? Lo tenias muy escondido

-Solo tenía....temor

-lose....lose..pero ya no mas...No podrás tener temor conmigo, me oiste mi princcipesa?

-LO SABIAS!?

-Claro, tu crees que eres la única que tiene cartas bajo la manga?

-Tramposo!!

-Si bueno...pero te soy un tramposo irresistible..-dijo diciéndolo como obvio

-Te quiero

-Yo igual -dijo él

Y volvieron a besarse tiernamente, cuando una sombra se paro enfrente de ellos...

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo Ginny..

Ellos se separaron rápidamente al ver a la figura

-Harry!?!-dijo ella

-------*-------------------------------------------------

Holaaaaap  
Se que es cortito..pero prometo subir el 9 pronto!! Dejenme sus impresiones, 

**GRAACIAS por los reviews. Ya son 40!! En total!! =)=)**

**En el prox capitulo los contesto toditos.**

**Un besote**

Chktita d............jaja Obvio, de Weasley! George Weasley. =P


	9. No Matter What

**-Tu Sonrisa en un E-mail**

Capitulo 9 –No matter what- 

Ella estaba sentada a un costado de él, mientras este dormia en la cama. Habían pasado ya casi 3 horas, del enfrentamiento con Harry. Ginny lo había llevado a su casa después de ir al hospital, porque le habían dado un calmante para las heridas..la fractura en la muñeca y como no sabia donde vivia,  tenia que descansar en alguna parte..y no quería dejarlo solo.

**_// Flash Back ///_**

-_Como fuiste a meterte con este!!! Desde cuando!?-reclamaba Harry a Ginny_

_-Deja que te explique harry esto es de ahora_

_-Ya me imagino cuando viajaba yo que hacias con este!_

_-Que insunuas!_

_-que eres una zorra!! Como te metes con el a tan poco de terminar conmigo, para eso terminamos! Para que se te librara el cargo de concie..-, no terminó porque Draco no había resistido mas y le había pegado en la cara_

**_// Fin Flash Back ///_**

****

Estaba ahí mirándolo cuan tranquilo se veía a pesar de su labio partido se veia muy guapo. Mientras le acariciaba el cabello el comenzó a despertar...

-Ginny?-Dijo aun medio dormido tratando de ver bien

-Tranquilo, esta todo bien..

-Donde estoy?

-En mi habitación

El se sorprendió un poco que trato de sentarse, pero ella lo detuvo. Ademas el dolor

-No pasa nada, calma...te traje aquí después..del hospital, no sabia donde quedaba tu casa..así q..

-Ah- fue lo único que pudo articular

-Como te sientes?-dijo ella preocupada sin dejar e acariciarle el cabello

-Bien......perfectamente-dijo altivo, el no necesitaba de cuidados..era un hombre, aparte sus caricias en los cabellos lo estaba haciendo sentirse muy debil

-Vamos, no te hagas el duro, algo debe dolerte-rio ella tiernamente

-La verdad es que ..solo algo..

-Haber y donde?-dijo ella coqueta

-La cabeza un poco..- en ese momento ella se inclunó y le beso la frente

-Mejor?

-Mm..puede ser.. pero también me duele aquí-señalando el labio roto, así que ella se inclinó nuevamente y beso sus labios, lo que él respondió profundamente, pero el dolor lo hizo desistir

-Auu-exclamo

-Lo siento-dijo ella avergonzada

-No no, vale la pena soportar el dolor..

-Realmente crees eso?

-Si...porque?

-Es que..tenia que agradecerte...lo que hiciste por mi..

-Que?-preguntó extrañado

-Pelearte con Harry por que ella me llamo......-bajo la mirada

-Era obvio, no tenia ningún derecho a llamarte como lo hizo!!-dijo irritado al recordar el incidente

-Pero es que, quizás tenia razón

-Ginny no digas idioteces!-dijo aun mas irritado

-Pero entiende, a menos de un mes que termino con él, me ve contigo.

-No tienes porque darle ningún tipo de explicaciones a el...a no ser que te sientas avergonzada de estar conmigo-dijo fríamente mirándola a los ojos

Ella quedo pensativa un momento

-Parece que lo estas-dijo enojado parándose de la cama con una gran molestia

-No es eso Draco

-Entonces que es?

-Es que...todo ha sido tan rápido... la forma en que...

-En que que!? En que te metiste con otro después de estar con el?

-Que estas insinuando!?

-Nada! Yo no insinuó nada! Si ese es el problema, creo que tienes la solucion en tus manos!-Irritado a mil

-De que hablas?

-De que si no quieres mostrarte como una –respiró profundo-....deberias terminar lo que aun no ha empezado-dijo aun mas enojado

-No te entiendo!!!, hace nada me defendiste de Harry por lo que me dijo y ahora tu mismo me tratas de lo mismo, cuando lo unico que trate de decir fue lo rapido en que entraste a mi corazon y la forma en que me enamore de ti!! Imbecil!!

Draco se sintió el hombre mas idiota del mundo

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Ginny, no se que me paso..-dijo abrazandola- No...no me controle...

-No vuelvas a dudar porfavor...

-Es todo tan confuso..-dijo mientras no podia soltarla, solo la abrazaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Lose.....créeme que lose. Yo siento lo mismo, no se que hacer, no se que sigue..

-Pero me tienes a mi... me oiste? Cualquier cosa que pase, voy a estar, así como hoy, me tenga q enfrentar a mil Potter mas....no me importa, cada muñeca rota lo vale entendiste?-dijo seriamente algo agachado para poder mirar a Ginny [N/A: Cute!!]

-No vuelvas a desaparecer..ok?

-Jamás- dijo esto y la beso, aguantándose el dolor

-----***----------****----------

-Ya es tardísimo Draco, no crees q debería irte a dejar a tu casa?-dijo Ginny

-Tan rápido te cansaste d mi?

-No es eso, es que mañana tengo mucho que trabajar, necesito dormir, y tu debes estar agotado también.

-Esta bien, pero no dejaré q una señorita me vaya a dejar a mi casa.

-Ah? Y porque no?

-Porque no corresponde, soy un Malfoy, recuerdas?

-Me es difícil recordarlo siendo ud. tan tiernito-dijo coqueta

-Estoy perdiendo mi toque!, viste lo que provocas en mi?

-Me gustas de las dos maneras...pero conmigo espero que seas tiernito mas que con otras

-Lo pensaré

-Oye!-lo miró con reproche

-Eso espero también de ti, eres mia ahora

-Yo no soy de nadie, soy libre!-dijo ella con superioridad

-Así? Y quien te dijo eso?

-Mi estado civil, mi falta de relación formal con nadie...eso solo para empezar.

-Ah, entiendo

-Que entiendes?-dijo ella extrañada

-Quieres decir que es porque yo aun no te he dicho nada?

-Que tendrías que decirme?

-Nada, solo pense que ya sabias

-Que?

-Que eras mi novia

-Yo no acepte

-Pero lo eres-dijo diciéndolo como Obvio

-Y que si no quiero, y quiero mantener esto como un desliz mas y no quiero tener una relación contigo?

-No tienes opción-dijo sin tomar importancia a las palabras de Ginny

-Piensa que si quieres ser mi novio tendrás que enfrentar a 6 lindos cuñados, sin contar a mis padres, Harry. A......Zabini

-Tengo huesos de sobra aun...-dijo divertido- Aparte, George me dio tu numero

-QUE?-Ginny no creia lo que oia

-Pues si..-el lo dijo con toda tranquilidad

-Y desde cuanto TU Y MI HERMANO SON AMIGOS?

-Desde que el me debía un favor

-AH?!-Ginny seguía sin entender nada

-Ah, larga historia, es que yo consegui que una vez, q Zabini y Buttelli tenian una cita, Blaise no llegara, y tu hermano el bobo si.

-Ese fue el dia que se volvieron novios!!!!!!!!-Ginny sorprendida

-Si, y bueno desde ahí comenzamos a hablar

-Y el te dio mi numero?

-Si, para.. "negocios" de la revista -reia malicioso el

-Ahora entiendo!

-Creo que querias que me fuera

-Pero no hemos terminado la conversación!

-Que? Cual?

Ginny lo miró inquisitivamente

-Entiendo..-Se acerco a ella con aquella sonrisa..[N/A: suspiros!]- Querria la mas pequeña de los Weasley ser mi novia?

-Mhm.....-el no la dejo nisiquiera pensarlo y beso, la tomo por la cintura con una mano mientras, q con la otra acariciaba su rostro y ella no quedaba atrás, acariciándole el cabello [N/A: Es mi trauma, amo el cabello de los hombres].

No supieron cuanto tiempo había pasado y se separaron

-Si

-Acaso creiste q lo dude?

-Oye!!

-Fue una simple formalidad-dijo el riendo

-Te odio!!-dijo ella amurrada

-No es cierto, me amas

-Nop-dijo haciendo pucherito

-A no?

-Tu si..

-Oh si..claro-dijo el haciendose el loco

-A que no te puedes resistir-dijo ella, poniéndose en frente de Draco a escasos 3 o 4 cm mirándolo directo a los ojos

-Si.....si..s.......i puedo-QUE!? Estaba él balbuceando! Imposible..pero esq....estan bella..y..

La besó en menos de un segundo pero ella se alejo riéndose

-No puedes resistirte!-dijo contenta

-No seas infantil!!

-Infantil y todo te soy....irresistible-Dijo con un tono de superioridad

-Me traes como loco!-la tomo de la cara algo brusco

-Lose...-dijo divertida

-Ya mejor me voy, si no jamas me iré.

-Ok, ok, de acuerdo, te voy a dejar?

-Mi niña..somos magos..lo olvidas? Puedo aparecerme

-Pf....esq...yo queria conocer donde vivias..-dijo con voz de pequeña niña

-Ya habrá tiempo..

-Prometelo

-No hace falta que lo haga, no demoraré en llevarte ahí.-dijo picaramente

-Hey! No será tan facil

-Ya, me marcho

-Ok...Hablamos?

-Nisiquiera lo dudes, de madrugada sabras de mi-dijo sonriendo

-Pero nisiquiera tengo tu numero?

-No te quedes en detalles- le dijo el besándola en los labios tiernamente

-Te quiero Malfoy

-Y yo a ti Weasley- Y acto seguido él desapareció.

Ginny sonrió para si misma y suspiro de la nada

-Estas loca Ginny, esta ves, si que estas loca.

Y se fue a acostar...

------------********-----------------

Ginny se desesperezó y miró la hora... era tarde!! Es que había dormido tan bien q no había puesto ni el despertador. Corrio a la ducha y se vistió rapido, pero elegantemente, hoy tenia el almuerzo de la revista con los asociados. Vistió un traje de dos piezas Gris con un top negro, un collar plateado y chalas negras. Se arregló el pelo en una cola, dejando el rebelde flequillo. Se veia muy bonita. Se pinto discretamente.

Era tan tarde, que era mejor aparecerse. Luego le llevaría el auto a Josefina.

Así apareció en la entrada. Subio el ascensor, y se encontró con Josefina que venía con una carpeta llena de papeles repartiendo por todos lados. Arreglando unas flores, y algo nerviosa.

-Hola!! Amiga!-Dijo Josefina al verla

-Como estas? Que te ocurre pareces nerviosa?-dijo preoucupada, pero nadie le sacaba la sonrisa del rostro.

-Es que tu sabes esta noche, estoy algo nerviosa, pero lo normal..cierto?

De pronto lo recordó, lo había olvidado por completo, hoy sería la puesta de argollas frente a la familia de su amiga y su hermano! Esta noche y ella lo había olvidado!!

-Claro q es normal, solo calmate, respira..todo saldrá bien, mi familia te adora!

-Tu crees?

-Claaro! Mi mama dice que su Georgie no pudo encontrar a una esposa mejor! Y mi padre esta impaciente por tener un nietito que venga de ti

-Si....bueno..

-Y como te fue ayer con George?-dijo picaramente

-Increible.....el es muy lindo...lo amo, Ginny, lo amo tanto..

-El también a ti...

-Lose....lose! eso es lo que me hace mas feliz! Es un hombre increíble. Me vuelve loca. Solo imaginarlo me vuelca el mundo.

-Suenas tan enamorada

-Es que lo estoy...cuñada!!!-la abrazó animadamente.- Espera..un MOMENTO, como te fue ayer con MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo mientras llevaba a la muchacha hacia su oficina

-.....Jose........SOMOS NOVIOS!!

-o_O ME ALEGRO!!!

-Pero.....hubo un problema con Harry, el lo sabe y ..me llamo.......zorra, y Draco lo golpeó y así ambos acabaron en el hospital, Draco tenia la muñeca rota, y harry nose en que estado quedo.. La verdad fue lamentable. Pero...Malfoy me tiene loca.. es tan el. Que me eriza todo cabello con solo sentir su presencia. Me encanta.

-Me encanta oirte feliz, pero lo de Harry me preocupa...osea....HOY! Harry irá y.....George iba a invitar a Malfoy… Y bueno ahora con mayor razon debe ir, es tu pareja. Lo llamaré para invitarlo...pero que hacemos con Harry?.....ya se, hablaré con Mione para que hable con Ron. SI es lo mejor.

-TU crees?

-Si! No quiero destrozos!

-Ok....

-Deja que lo llamo

Pulso el boton de su secretaria

_-Lucie, comunicame con la oficina del Señor Malfoy, porfavor_

_-Enseguida Josefina_

_-Buenas, la oficina del Señor Draco Malfoy, habla Stancie en que puedo ayudarlo?_

_-Hola Stancie, hablas con Josefina Buttelli, querria hablar con el Sr Malfoy, porfavor_

_-Claro, en un momento_

_-Buenas Josefina, o ya debería decir Sra de Weasley?_

_-Hola Draco, no aun no..._

_-Como andas?_

_-Bien, perfectamente, aunq creo que no tan bien como tu?_

_-Creo que ya te llegó la noticia-dijo el entretenido_

_-Crees bien, de hecho tengo a cierta señorita frente a mi. Pero te llamo por un asunto importante_

_-Que ocurre?_

_-Hoy, es la puesta de argollas en la casa de los Weasley's y quiero que vayas_

_-Hoy?_

_-Si.. George, no debe tardar en llamar_

_-Si, me dejó un mensaje, pero pense que era por el contrato._

_-Iras?_

_-Si Ginny está ahi, será un placer_

_-Gracias entonces te veo. Cuidate un beso_

_-Nos vemos._

_-Adios_

Josefina colgó el telefono

-Listo! Será mejor que vaya a tu oficina que hay papeles que hay que revisar antes del almuerzo.

-Ok! Jefa!-dijo Ginny sonriendo, mientras salia de la oficina de su amiga. Y se dirigió a la de ella.

Abrio la puerta y vió una rosa blanca en el escritorio. Se acercó a ella para tomar su aroma y desato una nota que traía.

_"Buenos dias mi Princcipessa_**"**

Suspiró y se puso a trabajar.

------------****--------------------*****---------------

_-Hannah, te dije q esta todo listo, solo falta que le agregues las fotos-Decía Ginny al telefono_

_-Es que no, eso ya lo hice- le contestaba de nuevo a la persona al otro lado de la linea_

_-Te digo que solo falta esto!, haber espérame un momento- _Dijo porque vió a Josefina asomarse a su puerta- Que ocurre?- le dijo tapando el auricular

-Alguien viene a verte, es de publicidad- le dijo ella

-Dile que pase, estoy arreglando un problema con la impresion- dijo dándose vuelta mientras finiquitaba con la persona en la linea

-_te digo que, si si, ok dejalo así, las fotos serán impresas al los costados SI si! Ok, porfavor llamame cuando lo tengas!-sintio la puerta_

-Espere un segundo por favor, enseguida lo atiendo- dijo sin fijarse

-Hannah lo quiero para hoy, mandamelo por interno lo antes posible para aprobarlo. Recuerda que me voy en una hora. Adios- Colgo algo fastidiada 

-Disculpeme....yo.....DRACO!!!!! –dijo cuando lo reconoció

-Muy ocupada?

-Lo siento es que tenia algunos problemas con...-El la besó

-Que haces aquí?-dijo extrañada

-Tenia junta con el director y Buttelli, y me invitaron como asociado al almuerzo así que decidí ver en que estaba cierta señorita

-Portandome bien, por supuesto!

-Eso espero, debes guardar ahora cierta compostura, si vas a hacer la novia del Sr. Malfoy

-Como si me faltara!- dijo sonriéndole al chico

-Vamos a almorzar?-dijo el

-Aun no puedo tengo que arreglar algunas cosas. Si quieres te vas a tomar algo a la cafeteria..o 

-No, no hay problema me quedo aquí

-Como quieras

Ginny estaba trabajando en el computador, mientras Draco la miraba fijamente, como ella mordia el lapiz..o solo se acomodaba el flequillo detrás de la oreja. Como fruncia el ceño cuando tenia que borrar algo...se veia tan hermosa, pensó él.

-Que tanto me ves?-dijo ella algo inquieta

-Te ves muy hermosa-Ginny al segundo se sonrojo-Ahora mas –dijo él

-No molestes! Tengo que trabajar! Me desconcentras

-Es la idea..-dijo de manera muy sensual para Ginny

-Vamos, solo me queda este parrafo y termino, podras mantenerte quietito y callado un segundo?

-Trataré pero no puedo estar ciego

Eso hizo sonreir a Ginny, se veia tan galan, con su camisa de vestir verde y pantalones negros. Su cabello alborotado y aquellos ojos grises... Estaba ahí, sentado frente a ella solo observándola.

Aquellos 10 minutos que demoró en terminar su trabajo fueron eternos.

-Listo!, termine!

-Entonces nos vamos?

-Si- ella recogió su cartera

-Te queda muy bien ese traje- dijo el frente ella

-Gracias tu también te ves muy guapo- dijo esto besándole solo los labios.- Como anda tu muñeca?

-Bien, mucho mejor, es que tuve muy buena enfermera

-Lose...lose.. Nos vamos?

-Claro- dijo el abriendole la puerta

Cuando salieron el la abrazó con una mano por la cintura dejando a todo el personal boquiabierto sobre todo a las damas. Y fueron a el almuerzo de la revista.

En el estaban los mayores jefes de Ginny, quienes se mostraron alegres y sorprendidos por la noticia. Draco conocía bien a todos los socios, era del medio, y presentaba orgulloso a su novia, quien se sintió muy comoda estando ahí con él. Draco solo sonreia, y eso no era tipico de él. Ambos andaban repartiendo sonrisas por toda la gente, lo cual dejaba felices a quienes los veian.

Ellos estaban sentados en la mesa, cuando una fotografa se les acercó

-Sr. Malfoy!

-Si?-dijo el

-Podria yo tomarles una fotografia para "Corazón de Bruja", esto es una sorpresa para todos.

Draco preguntó con la mirada a Ginny, para ella salir en esa revista y ser odiada por la mitad del mundo mágico no le hacia mucha gracia pero, era uno d los costos de estar saliendo con el soltero mas Guapo y codiciado. Así que dudosa asintió

-Si claro, señorita- dijo Malfoy

-Se ven hermosos juntos, déjeme decirles que son una de las parejas mas lindas que he fotografiado.-decía animada la fotografa

-Gracias..-dijo ella.

****-***********-******

Acabado el almuerzo Ginny y Draco se fueron hasta dejar a Ginny frente a su Dpto.

-Paso por ti a las 8?

-Oka! Gracias por acompañarme- le dijo cariñosamente

-No podria dejarte ir sola..si va ese...Potter menos.

-Mh.. te queria pedir un favor

-Lo que quieras-dijo el mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Pase lo que pase, manten la calma y no cometas otra locura aunque lo valga. Es la noche de Josefina y no quiero que nada pase..

-Mi niña, prometo portarme bien, como siempre..- dijo levantando una ceja

-ok, nos vemos mas tarde, cuidate..- dijo esto

-Me dejas así?- le dijo mirándola mientras se bajaba del convertible

-Ahorra ganas para la tarde....adiós..- dijo picaramente lanzándole un beso con la mano

-Que se cree!? A mi nadie me deja con las ganas..- Draco confundido- pero ella no es cualquiera..- se dijo y emprendió marcha a su apartamento.

________-----____----------------------_---------_-------_------

**Holaa!!**

**No alcanzo a responder los reviews pero prometo hacerlo pronto.!!!!!!!!**

**Cuídense mucho y sigan enviándolos! Pls pls pls pls, espero que les guste!**

Besos y abrazos!!

Muaaaaks!

Kap d Weasley....George Weasley 


	10. Un Nuevo Weasley

**-Tu sonrisa en un E-mail**

Capitulo 10 –Un Nuevo Weasley- 

**-**-Dedicado a Miina y Lucia 3-**-**

Ginny estaba casi lista, cuando sonó el timbre

-Oh no.......!!!!!-histérica comenzó a recoger la ropa q estaba por todo su departamento.-Vaaan-gritó

Se vio en el espejo de la entrada, estaba con bata, con el peinado listo y maquillada pero no vestida.

Y abrió la puerta. Ante ella estaba un chico de terno negro, con una corbata tornasol verde esmeralda, con zapatos italianos y sus cabellos platinados mágicamente alborotados, y aquellos ojos grises que la recorrian por completo.

-Hoola-dijo Ginny

-Bueenas...-dijo él

-Pasa...-dijo incomoda por el silencio provocado

-Claro...-él se acercó a besarla rompiendo la incomodidad, pero sorprendiendo a Ginny.

-Ehm..quieres algo?-dijo ella cuando se separaron, embriagada por el perfume de Draco. Aun que ante la mirada de respuesta de él, prefirió omitir la pregunta, ya q estaba en desventaja de ropas.

-Aun no estas lista?-preguntó él

-No, osea solo falta vestirme..pero ya salgo..esperame aquí.

-Esta bien..-dijo él con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

Él comenzó a ver por todos lados como inspeccionando el departamento de Ginny. Recorrió su librero, encontrando poesía, novelas... Se dirigió a su escritorio donde estaba su laptop, y al lado un porta retrato, se inclinó a tomarlo y vió atentamente la fotografía. Estaba ella vestida elegantemente, se veía hermosa, estaba de la mano de......Zabini, su socio. Comenzó a ver el ambiente en que estaba tomada la foto, y recordó, que aquella había sido la fiesta de despedida de Blaise, cuando se fue a Madrid. Él se había ido con una chica que había conocido, antes que terminara. Observó mas la foto y vió que Ginny salia apoyada en el hombro del chico muy feliz y él se veia de igual forma...

-Ya estoy........-vió como Draco tenía en su mano aquella foto-..lis..ta

ÉL no contestó

-Draco?

-Que pasó entre Blaise y tu?

Ginny sorprendida por la pregunta dijo- Porque lo preguntas?

-Vamos, aquí se ve claramente que no eran solo amigos

-Nunca pasó nada importante.

-A que te refieres con importante?-dijo el 

-Nunca se concretó..estuve muy enamorada de él..y él d mi, pero nunca llegamos a nada concreto

-aun lo amas?-dijo friamente, volviendo a ser Malfoy.

-No, lo nuestro acabó en el instante que él se subió a aquel avión. Ahora somos grandes amigos.

-Segura?, en la foto no parecen amigos

-Malfoy, ya no pasa nada con él. Es mi mejor amigo...Porfavor, no me vas a decir que estas celoso?

-Celoso?! jaja, yo no soy celoso-dijo friamente, mientras ella se acercaba a él. Draco no había notado como estaba vestida ella. Traía un vestido verde esmeralda, que hacía resaltar sus Cabellos finamente amarrados en un moño, del cual caian risos sobre sus hombros y el flequillo sobre sus ojos. Su vestido no tenia espalda, y era largo, tenía el cuello drapeado..  Al verla, comenzó a sentirse algo nervioso

-Vamos Malfoy, no seas un niño. Nisiquiera te has percatado de cómo me veo- dijo ella aun mas cerca, haciendo pucherito

-La verdad es que...-la recorrió con la mirada- te ves bastante...bien?

-Bieen!????? BIEN?!-dijo ella

-Si..bien

-COMO TE ATREV-fue interrumpida por el beso de aquel chico, un beso desenfrenado, muy apasionado.

-Te ves digna para un Malfoy..-dijo altivamente

-tu nunca cambias..-Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos riendo

-Así me quieres...para que cambiar... mejor vamos a la fiesta para que me presumas-dijo divertido

-Queee?

-Solo vaamos- dijo él tomando el abrigo de Ginny y su cartera, abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar, cerrando la puerta tras de ella, donde se fijó en el _pequeño_ detalle de la espalda descubierta O_o

****-----*****----*

/En la casa de los Weasley/

-Pero.....pero!!

-Nada de peros niña, tu te me quedas aquí! Que estas demasiado tensa, hoy es tu dia, déjame a mi, que para algo están las suegras-Dijo La Sra Weasley, guiñándole un ojo a Josefina

-Pero Molly, yo tengo q ud...

La señora Weasley, dejó a Josefina sola en la antigua habitación de Ginny. Habían escuchado por las noticias que un grupo de ex-mortífagos rondaban por el sector de la tienda de los gemelos, y como no habían tenido noticias de George y Fred, estaban muy preocupados.

******---------*******

/Mientras../

-Hay siempre eres tan obstinado, reconoce que amas esta canción!!-decía Ginny mientras cantaba en el auto

-Ridicula....-dijo Draco sin mirarla, enrolando los ojos

-Idiota

-Que tu nunca te cansas eh?!

-Orgulloso!!!!

-Infantil!-dijo él mientras arqueaba una ceja

-Solo una palabra y quedaríamos bien...vamos tu sabes que decir...solo dilo!-reía Ginny, mientras le acariciaba el hombro, mientras él conducía.

-Weasley....solo deja eso

-Dilo...dilo..

-Ok ok, si! Me encanta, contenta?!

-Lo sabíaaa!! Mueres por Van Morrison Jajaj _Someone like you lala- _Cantaba Ginny

-Ya ya, basta!-decía algo molesto Draco, quien maldecía a el mundo por que Ginny hubiera encontrado su escondite secreto de Cd's románticos en el auto. Ya Alejandro Sanz había sido mucho imaginen esto.

-Hay si eres tan tiiiiiieeeeerno!- lo beso en la mejilla

-No me desconcentres!

-Ok ok..me quedaré aquí, tranquila, callada..-dijo mientras ponía cara de angelito- Sonreíste! No es malo hacerlo a veces, no te parece?

Draco la miró de reojo y volvió a sonreir.

****-******--*

Josefina iba bajando las escaleras, aún no se había cambiado, estaba muy preocupada, cuando vio un grupo de gente que estaba en el comedor.

-Molly?...chicos?-dijo ella tratando de ver que ocurría

De pronto se encontró con él, q estaba sentado en un sillón rodeado por parte d su familia

-Amooooor!!-gritó al verlo tenía una venda en el brazo izquierdo lo que la preocupó aun mas.-que te paso!?! Estas bien!? George!!-dijo angustiada abrazandolo

-Mi niña estoy bien, calmate, estas tiritando!-dijo él preocupado

-Pero es que estaba tan preocupada, y no sabia que ocurria y que te pa..-él le puso una mano sobre sus labios

-Jose, estoy bien, ..tranquila linda..-dijo él mirándola a los ojos, con aquellos ojos marrones tan dulces que con solo verlos te sientes en calma y en paz, nada mas se necesita..-Solo tuve un pequeño encontrón, pero ya todo está bien. Mi brazo sanará..Estoy aquí.....contigo-terminó de decir él [N/A: LO AMO]

-Te amo tanto-le dijo ella

-Yo a ti mas- dijo sonriendo

-Si quieres cancelamos todo esto..no creo que estés en condiciones par-..

-NO!! No!, nada de eso, usted va, se pone su lindo vestido como lo tenia planeado para que se vea mas hermosa aun, y todo sigue igual. Yo quiero que esto no se postergue mas...me oyó?

-Acato ordenes!-dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y se iba a vestir, ya que en nada de tiempo llegarían los invitados

-No crees que se te olvida algo?-dijo George coqueto, aún sentado en la silla 

-Mhm...creo q nop-riendo siguó su camino, pero él se levantó, la tomó y la besó tiernamente, solo como él puede hacerlo. Con esa dulzura extrema..[suspiros..]

-Te amo-dijo él dejándola subir.

Se quedó viendo como ella subía cuando algo lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Ayyyyy Georgiee yo también te amo...me das un besito a mi también?-decía Fred con voz melosa, que al igual que Percy, Arthur y Molly habían presenciado toda la escena

George lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero conteniéndose de ponerse como el color de sus rizados cabellos.

*******-********

//Afuera de la casa de los Weasley 30 min después...//

-Ya, tranquilito, promete portarte bien ok?-le decía Ginny a Draco mientras le arreglaba la corbata

-Si soy un angel-le dijo él

-ya ya bueno, entramos?

-Pero me falta una cosa antes

-Que?-pregunto ella

-Esto –Y la besó- Ahora si

-O..ok!

Se pararon frente a la puerta, afuera habían muchos autos, por lo que presumieron mucha gente ya había llegado. Entre los autos distinguieron el hermoso Jeep aquamarina de Josefina, el ferrari verde de Ron y Hermione, pero no vieron el de Harry, así que Ginny se sintió sumamente aliviada.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta

-HERMANITAAAA!

-Ho...hola, Fred- dijo ella en medio del abrazo que él fuertemente le daba

-Como estas?! Tanto tiempo, supe de tu articulo, estuvo excelente!!-decía su hermano animado

-Gracias, si..

-Estas tan hermosa..-decía el ilusionado, como nostálgico

-Buenas noches Fred-dijo Draco con su distinguida elegancia

-Buenas Draco, como anda todo?

-Excelentemente

-Que bien, pues pasen!-dijo él animado

Como Draco era el agente de publicidad de la tienda de Fred y George, ambos lo conocían perfectamente. Además del pequeño favor que le había echo el platinado el futuro novio. Se llevaban bien.

Al entrar, se encontraron con una linda parejita

-Mione!!!! Como estás?!-Dijo Ginny

-Increible, como quieres q esté, una noticia así pone feliz a cualquier mujer!

-Aún no lo puedo creer, cuando me contaste ayer casi me muero del infarto!, así q en Cancún funcionan las cosas?-dijo Ginny picaramente

-Ay Ginny, solo necesitábamos vacaciones, y ...eso fue hace

-Quizas 3 meses? Q es lo q tienes de embarazo?

-Ok ok...quizas deberíamos darle el dato a la Futura novia! Jajajaja

-Hola Malfoy-Dijo Ron Le había contado su esposa sobre la relacion y estaba un poco...ok muy enojado pero prefirió mantener la calma cuanto fuera posible.

-Buenas Weasley

-Hay Ginny no sabes cuanto me alegro por uds dos, se ven tan lindos juntos!-Decía Mione ilusionada.

-Lose...-Ginny suspiraba

-Hermione, felicitaciones por tu bebe, Ginny me contó y me alegro que crezca la familia.-dijo tratando de ser amable, fue muy difícil pero las palabras ya no salían tan forzadas.

-Mione....... y Josefina?-Preguntó Ginny

-Aún no la hemos visto, es que como George, tuvo aquel accidente, no estaba lista hasta que lo vio llegar

-ACCIDENTE?!

-Tranquila, tuvo un encontrón con unos exmortífagos, y solo salió con un esguince en la muñeca..

-PERO QUE!?-Ginny no lo podía creer-Donde está George?

-Con Molly en la cocina

-Draco, te molestaría esperarme aquí?

-No,...ehm claro que no.., pero no te demores.

-Ok..

Ginny entró a la cocina y vió a su madre hablando con George, a Molly le caían lagrimas de los ojos pero sonreía. Ginny supuso que era de emoción de ver a uno de sus dando un paso tan importante.

-Permiso?, se puede?

-GINNY!!!!!!!!-Exclamo George

-HERMANO!

-Como estas?

-Bien, bien, pero y tu como estás?

-Bien, osea, solo fue esto-dijo mostrándole su brazo- pero ya esta todo bien.. viniste con Draco?

-Si, está ahí el pobre un poco desorientado..

-Me alegro mucho por ti Ginny, enserio.

-Que dices George! Yo lo estoy mas por ti!!! Que emoción, casarte con mi mejor amiga! Osea!! Que espectacular, solo te advierto pobre de ti que la hagas sufrir, me oiste?

-Ginny, no hace falta que me lo adviertas tu o nadie, no podría hacerla sufir, sabes cuanto la amo, si a ella le pasa algo yo me muero, lo sabes.

-Ay George..no sabes cuanto me emociona verte así-Dijo abrazándolo

-Como me veo?-dijo él un poco inseguro

-Muy guapo

-No, enserio..-dijo denuevo él

-De verdad te ves increíble, a Josefina se le van a caer los cabellos cuando te vea!, pero si estas hecho todo un galan!-Era cierto, George estaba muy muy muy guapo, si pudiera ser posible mas, estaba vestido con un terno de corte moderno, negro, con una camisa blanca, y corbata amarilla, zapatos italianos negros, cinturón de cuero negro, y su pelo estaba como siempre muy desordenado, que en conjunto con sus ojos marrones lo hacían ver tan guapo que derretiría hasta a una monja.

-Gracias, tu también te ves bellísima.

Ginny se sonrojó

-Ay mis hijos! Ya están tan grandes!!-dijo Molly desde atrás

-Ay mama!!-dijeron ambos y la abrazaron

***************--------

Ya había pasado casi una hora, josefina había bajado, se veia increíble, George había quedado embobado y ella igual, se veía que estaban muy enamorados, todos los invitados lo comentaban. Draco y Ginny habían sido la otra atracción de la fiesta, Ron aun se contenía pero estaba aceptando que él la quería, por  como la veía, pero le incomodaba demasiado el hecho de cómo miraba aquel escote en la espalda de su hermana. Mione por su parte, solo tomaba jugo de naranja, por su estado, Tenía 3 meses de embarazo y estaba feliz con su marido.

El ministro que iba a bendecir las argollas estaba ya para comenzar la ceremonia. Sólo era un mero compromiso social, para anunciar su matrimonio, que sería solo en dos semanas.

-Bueno, quisiera agradecerles a cada uno por estar aquí hoy con nosotros, nos hace muy feliz que nos quieran acompañar y así espero que también sea en dos semanas mas, cuando ya esta señorita sea mi esposa-dijo George que tenia abrazada a Josefina por la cintura.

Aplausos..y suspiros se escuchaban

-Me alegra ver a esta pareja hoy aquí. Que reparten amor y alegría por quienes los ven pasar, así que para mi es un honor, bendecir estas argollas que muy pronto serán el signo de amor, y unión para toda su vida.-decía el ministro- Es así como Hoy, Josefina Buttelli y George Weasley, por medio de este signo están comprometidos.

Así Josefina le puso la el anillo a George, y él a ella, junto con el anillo que le había regalado él cuando le había pedido matrimonio. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto y apareció la figura de Harry no en muy buen estado

-Y bie.....n....hip, La fiest......la fies....la fiesta....comen..comenzó..sin mi?

_____________--------_____----_------***********

HOLAAAP!!!! TANTO TIEMPO!!

Lo siento por la demora, pero es que he estado tan llena de trabajos, cosas, y pruebas que no había tenido un segundo para escribir, además mi Office murió y hoy lo hicieron revivir.

En el proximo capitulo habrá mucho Zabini, un poco de Harry y Draco muy celoso.

_QUE BUENA NOTICIA DE HERMIONE EMBARAZADA ME ENCANTO! Que les parece?_

Bueno, espero que me **ENVIEN REVIEW! PORQ SIMPLEMENTE LOS AMO! JAJA.**

**AHORA VOY A CONTESTAR TODOS QUE NO HE CONTESTADO.**

**Lipi_Weasley: **Haber lipita, por fin!!!!! Tengo todos tus reviews, me dio mucha alegría recibirlos. Ahora me sorprende viniendo de ti, que encuentres a Draco sexy?! WOOOOOW jajaja. Tu niño apareció, quizas no tuvo mucha participación en este capitulo peroprometo hacerlo aparecer, pero ...acaso no te basta, chica....VAN A TENER UN BEBE!!! Ok ok, no llores, ajajajaja, mas lindos, así que en Cancún se portaron malito...jajaja. 3 meses...mmhm solo faltan 6 para que el nuevo weasley llegue a acompañarlos!. EL dia que me llegue la inspiración prometo subirlo. Ahora recien mi word revivió siq lo prometo. Tranquila. Mione no es ninguna apartada social lo que ocurre es que ella es muy dedicada a su familia, entonces, estabas dedicándole tiempo a tu mariditop! Cuidate, besos! Espero tu review-

**Yoko:** Hola, jaja la verdad es que puede ser que adopte características de Ron, pero piensa, Harry esta herido, por él si ama a Ginny, pero a ella se le fue muriendo el amor porq jamas existió con intensidad, solo era una atracción y cariño de amigos, por que como bien se está sabiendo ella estaba enamorada de Zabini, pero como vemos, cierto platinado llegó aquí a revolverlo todo PERO DE QUE FORMA!. Así que aplausos para Drakin! Jajaj. Cuidate, besos!! Espero tu review

**Imposibles: **te entiendo!!!! Yo también quiero un novio! Jajaja, en especial como Drakin, no me gusta mucho, pero encuentro que ese aire a malvado pero tierno le da un tono sexy ......uf! yo me quedo con George, que esta tan dindo! Lo amo. Son tan tiernitos cuando estan enamorados, concuerdo en todo contigo, realmente, son adorables! Me encanta que te guste mi historia y así la sigas leyendo!!! Yo siempre respondere tus reviews!!! Muacks!! Sorry si no respondí antes los anteriores tuyos, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo, pero GRACIAS!

**Wakpa**_: _Lamento no haber respondido el review anterior, pero me alegra muchísimo que te guste esta historia, a mi también me gusta mucho la pareja Ginny y Draco encuentro que tiene un aire especial. Un tono de pelea ironica que los hace sumamente adorables, no crees?. Cuidate!! Espero review!! Muacks!

**Virgi:** Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también!, cuidate mucho! Muaks!

**HerreraXfe:** La verdad me sorprendió mucho encontrarme con un review tuyo, pero weno, fernandito!! George Weasley para que lo leas es hermoso y como verás el ama a Josefina q---si soy yo, Y SUENA EXCELENTE KAP DE WEASLEY. No así kap de Herrera jajaja, sueña jaaja muacks! Te re kero amiguitop!

**Arwen Chan:** Ay niña! Aquí te prometí subirlo y aquí está. Por cierto....AMO TU FIC DEJATE QUERER; me obsesiona saber que va a pasar, esta de lujo!!. Jajaa, grx por tus revieews y mensajes. Enrealidad Draco fue muy su onda pa declararse, pero me encanto a mi también! Espero tu review en este cap!! Y que te guste tanto también!!. SUBE EL CAP 8 DE TU FIC!! Muacks!!

**Lucia3:** Gracias por tu siempre fiel review, me encanta recibirlos, de verdad. Y lo siento si no había actualizado, espero que tu terapia vaya bien jajaja, y no haya sido muy perjudicada! Prometo subir el 11 lo mas rapido posible oks? Cuidate mucho!!! Muaks!!!! Te dedique este capitulo por siempre estar ahí.

**Miina:** jaja me divierto mucho con tus reviews!!! Draco no está muy duro que digamos por que aun así no pierde su encanto, está abierto al cambio y eso es bueno...LO QUE HACE EL AMOR!. Harry aun no entiende, pero creo que pronto lo hará, por mientras hará uno que show en la fiesta de la Jo. Pero bueno, Drakin estará expuesto nuevas sensaciones y retos. Aparte, aparecerá mucho Zabini en el prox capitulo. Josefina con George se casan muy luego, y creo q ése será el ultimo capitulo. Cuidate muchas gracias por toodo, este cap tb va dedicado a ti, por tu constancia..un beso muacks!!

EN FIN GRACIAS A TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODAS LAS MANDARON ANTES Y LOS Q MANDARÁN!!!!

**BESOS PARA TODOS!!!**

**Cariños Y Abrazos**

Kap de George Weasley!! 


	11. Aparente Derrumbre

**-Tu sonrisa en un E-mail**

Capitulo 11 –Aparente Derrumbe-

**Dedicado a Lolit, la desaparecida y a Arwen-Chan**

-Que horrible espectáculo-dijo Josefina molesta

-Lo se, lo siento, si tengo culpa en esto, de ver—decía Ginny

-No, Ginny no tienes nada que ver, si el tiene toda la responsabilidad en esto!

-pero es que si harry y yo no....

-Pero es que nada! Me oyes? Tu no tienes nada que ver enserio, si el se lo buscó, pues mala suerte. Tendría que ser un poco mas educado! Osea el respeto cuando!? Es mi fiesta, así q que no tendría que venir a hacer escandalos aquí!? Tu familia siempre le dio apoyo, George fue incondicional, hasta yo lo soporte un tiempo, pero esto fue la guinda de la torta!-decía Josefina cada vez mas furiosa

-tranquila, si ya paso..calmate!-le decía mione

-Pero.......esque no entienden! Imaginen si este hubiera sido mi matrimonio! Me muero, pero igual de importante, la puesta de argollas es algo que queria grabar en mi mente como un momento memorable...

-Pero amiga, no es mas importante que el hombre con quien te has comprometido es quien mas te amará en la vida?, quien pelearía por ti con quien fuera? Acaso eso es menos importante que harry borracho?-decía Mione

-Ay!! Tienes razon!.....la verdad..es que me siento mal agradecida....

-No, si tampoco se trata de eso es lógico que te sientas así, era tu noche. Pero..George esta comprometido contigo y en dos semanas se casarán, acaso eso no es maravilloso? Ver como el hombre que amas declara su amor por ti, frente su familia y amigos, y mas aún te lo demuestra cada segundo?-seguía diciéndole Mione

Las tres amigas se abrazaron, hace tiempo que no estaban juntitas, pero ahora en su apoyo moral a Josefina por el bochorno que pasaron en la fiesta se habían vuelto a unir los lazos que alguna vez parecieron romperse solo un poco. Porque cada una tenía sus trabajos, sus familias, pero después de todo, las tres eran parientes...amigas...hermanas.

-ya esta todo......-ron se calló al ver la escena- Interrumpo?-se sintió algo incomodo

-Ay no Ron, que ocurre?-dijo Josefina

-Que ya está todo bajo control. Osea, lo que se puede. Fred está llevando a Harry a su casa, los invitados se han ido, y los que quedan mi madre los está atendiendo

-Y George?-dijo la futura novia [N/A: Que bello suena eso...no creen]

-Está con Zabini abajo.

-Blaise está aquí!?!-dijo de nuevo Josefina, sin percatarse de la reacción de shock de su pelirroja amiga

-S..-ron no alcanzó a terminar de decir nada cuando Josefina paso casi arriba de él y bajo las escaleras

Abajo se encontró con su novio -suspiros- hablando animadamente con un pelinegro alto y guapo joven, que al verla corrió a abrazarla.

-Jose!!! Lo siento por llegar tarde, pero tuve un gran problema con mi familia

-No importa, lo importante es que ya estás aquí!

-Supe del espectáculo..te sientes bien?

-Claro, si eso no es lo mas importante...es que ...tengo a un hombre maravilloso a mi lado...y en dos semana me caso!!-le dijo entusiasmada a su amigo, mientras era abrazada por la cintura por su novio

-Que suerte tienes Weasley, de verdad, te envidio

-Lose, creeme que lose. Pero bueno solo algunos tenemos la suerte Blaise-dijo El pelirrojo sonriendo

-Hacen buena pareja...lo saben. Pero hablando de parejas bonitas..donde esta Virginia?-preguntó Zabini ilusionado?

-Ehm debe estar con Draco en el Jardín-dijo George con naturalidad

Zabini quedo helado después de haber escuchado el nombre de su amigo.

-Con quien?-dijo porque no daba crédito a lo que oía

-Con Draco...Malfoy, a que no lo conoces?! Tontito, trabaja contigo-Dijo Josefina entretenida

-No...si..lo conozco...pensé q había escuchado mal...solo es algo raro. Y que hace él aquí? No me digas que ya les dijiste, Jose?

-Que? Cosa...-dijo ella extrañada

-Vamos la única forma en que el esté aquí, es que les hayas dicho a todos que él es tu primo hermano-dijo el relajado, pero al ver la expresión de su amiga, deseo desaparecer del universo

-QUE MALFOY ES TU PRIMO???-dijo George atónito

-Ehm.....creo que buscaré a Ginny afuera..................adios..-dijo Zabini tratando de desaparecer del mapa

Cuando salió al jardín en efecto vio a la pelirroja y al chico rubio hablando, así que decidió ir a hablar con ellos, pero mientras se acercaba quedó paralizado, al ver que el rubio abrazaba a Ginny por la cintura y suavemente le acomodaba el flequillo detrás de su oído y poco a poco se iba acercando a ella para terminar en un tierno y romántico beso.

Blaise bajó la cabeza..e incrédulo de las imágenes que había visto, volvió al interior donde se puso a conversar con algunos conocidos normalmente, y como el joven mas encantador, que es...por supuesto.

-*-*-*-

Ya era lunes, de vuelta al trabajo.

Parecía un dia normal. Pues lo era, el sol brillaba con intensidad, los pajarillos volvían a cantar en su ventana. Se levantó de la cama, se duchó y vistió como era de costumbre. Se arregló bien, ya q se sentía muy feliz. Tomó sus llaves y cuando estaba preparada abrió la puerta...

No tuvo palabras para decir al encontrarse con aquella visión. Un joven alto, de ojos azules y desordenados cabellos negros con su encantadora sonrisa perfecta y su postura, y su traje con tanta clase que si bien era casual le sentaba tan bien, con chaqueta azul oscuro que hacía perfecto juego con sus ojos, pantalones de igual color, y la infaltable camisa blanca abierta en el primer botón. Lo hacían ver increíble con su piel algo tostada.

-Blaise!?

-Que tal Virginia?-dijo galante..solo como él sabe serlo..[suspiros]

-Sorprendida..pero bien..increíble, que haces aquí?

-Acaso ya no puedo visitar a una vieja........._amiga?_

-Claro, pero voy saliendo a trabajar-dijo algo apurada

-No te preocupes, acabo de hablarle a Josefina y tienes el día libre

-De que hablas?-dijo ella shockeada

-Creo que necesitamos un tiempo..para.._hablar_. Desde que llegué no hemos podido, tu viaje a algun lado desconocido, y luego tus ocupaciones y las mías nos han impedido hablar, no crees? Nos lo debemos-dijo él sonriendo

-La verdad si, extraño mucho nuestras _conversaciones_

_-_pues, vamos?-dijo él ofreciéndole su brazo

-Claro

Cerraron la puerta, y bajaron. Ahí Zabini le abrió la puerta de su auto [como el de Sebastián en Cruel Intentions o Juegos Sexuales I] y luego el se subio, encendió el motor, y fueron a

-Donde vamos?-Preguntó ella inquieta

-Debo hacer un tramite primero pero luego vamos donde quieras

-Ah ok.... y que clase de tramite es ese?

-Nada, solo debo recoger unos papeles en mi oficina

Ginny quedo helada, eso significaba ver a Malfoy, y Zabini ahí, ambos..juntos. Y aun no le había contado nada a su amigo, y nisiquiera esta segura que fueran AMIGOS, dadas las circunstancias

-Ah..pero yo puedo esperar aquí en el auto-dijo mientras llegaban

-Por Dios no puede ser, aparte, debes conocer las nuevas dependencias-insistió el chico

-Ok...

Se estacionaron y subieron al piso 10, donde estaban los ejecutivos y directores de la firma. Es decir, Malfoy y Zabini. Al salir del elevador se encontró con un pasillo grande y bien adornado. Y con dos puertas una al lado de la otra. En una vió claramente una chapita que decía "_Blaise Zabini Director Ejecutivo"_

Y en la del frente "_Draco Malfoy Director General de Cuentas_"sintió un vuelco en el estomago cuando justo en ese mmento que ella iba entrando a la oficina de su amigo, la otra puerta se abre, y pf!! Un despeinado y guapo rubio aparece tras ella, con una carpeta y unos cuantos papeles. Y el fono en su oreja que lo hacía ver extraordinariamente sexy en su faceta de ejecutivo. Virginia pensó..**acaso hay alguna ocasión en que no se vea sexy** Pero volvió a la realidad al encontrarse con aquellos ojos grises

-Eh Malfoy, buenas no sabía que habías llegado tan temprano

-Za.zabini, hola-dijo sin poder despegar los ojos de la pelirroja, SU pelirroja

-Mira, tenemos visita, no se si la recuerdas..Virgi

-Virginia Weasley, lose-dijo sin mirar a su amigo

-Ah bueno, vine a recoger el contrato de los Weasley justamente..está listo?

-Ah??!-dijo Draco desconcentrado

-Alo? Malfoy, aquí!, De George, que me pidió que se lo enviara por fax esta tarde. Las facturas del comercial y los anuncios en el profeta.

-Ah si claro en un minuto le pido a Stancie que se lo envie. No hay problema.

-Bueno entonces nos vamos ya?-le dijo el moreno a Ginny

Ésta miró al rubio y dudando dijo-Si claro..vamos

-Ok Draco, nos vemos! No olvides lo de los Weasley!

-Claro..-dijo esto y miró fríamente a la pelirroja que se alejaba con su moreno amigo, socio.

-*-*-*-*-

Habían pasado una tarde increíble, preciosa, muy llena de risas, y realmente se habían divertido como antes. El tiempo parecía volar.

-Creo que ya es tarde, quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?-preguntó el moreno

-No, osea..es que debo ir a otra parte..-dijo ella. Había quedado de hoy ir a conocer el departamento de Draco. Él había preparado una cena especialmente para ambos.

-Ah pues, te llevo. Para que no llegues tarde-dijo sonriente

-No!  No, osea no te preocupes. Puedo tomar un taxi

-No seas ridícula Ginny, no hay cuidado, no dejaré que te vayas en taxi a ningún lugar, o es acaso que no quieres que sepa donde vas?

-ah!? Que...osea no es eso

-Desde cuando los _amigos_ se esconden las cosas? Siempre nos contamos todo

-Tienes razón, me siento horrible!!!-dijo tristemente la Pelirroja

-Que ocurre?-dijo él haciéndose el tonto.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien-dijo ella seriamente

-QUE?!

-Si bueno...en realidad llevamos solo una semana pero, ha sido muy intenso y raro y .....en realidad ha hecho q reviva cosas que creí olvidadas...y..

-Pero..entonces, es bueno?

-Supongo, en realidad ha sido maravilloso pese a todo.

-Y lo conozco?

-Este......estem...

-Virginia, lo conozco?

-Esa es la peor parte!

-A que te refieres?!-dijo él

-Lo conoces..mucho...demasiado

-Que...quien es?-mintió el.

-Malf...

-MALFOY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!-exclamó el

-SI, lo siento..por no decirte antes, pero esy que no sabía como y bueno.. Y nosotros jamas aclaramos nuestra situación actual y no sabía..lo siento mucho-dijo abrazándose a su amigo.

-Pero somos amigos! Ok..ok.-dijo abrazándola..-Pero Ginny, yo.....deberíamos haber hablado antes..yoo..bueno no importa, pero...Lo quieres?

-Mucho..

-Y el a ti?

-También

-ya entonces yo no soy quien. Lo que me importa es que tu seas feliz. Lo eres?

-Sip....

-Yo te quiero mucho niña lo sabes. Y lo que creas q está bien, lo estará para mi.

-Gracias!!!-y lo volvió a abrazar.

-*-*-*-*

Zabini la fue a dejar al edificio de Malfoy.

Ella subió hasta el piso 7, y se detuvo ante el departamento 74, toco el timbre, y se encontró con un Malfoy, que jamás espero ver. El rubio estaba con su camisa negra algo desabotonada, sus pantalones de tela oscuros, y un delantal de cocina que lo hacia ver muy tiernito.

-Ay que tiiiiiiierno!!-dijo ella acercándose a él para besarlo tiernamente en los labios

-Si claro, aprovecha q esto jamás lo volverás a ver-dijo entre entretenido y algo avergonzado

-Ay si te ves tan diiiiindo!!!-dijo ella dándole pequeños besitos en la comisura de la boca

-Ok..ok lo pensaré.-dijo riendo

Así pasaron al departamento, un hermoso y elegante ambiente, muy bien decorado, ahora estaba iluminado por muchas velas que lo hacían ver en colores calidos que hacían ver dorado el cabello del chico y rojo fuego el de ella.

-Y que es la especialidad del chef?-dijo ella interesada

-es una sorpresa, no seas curiosa.

-Ok oks..-dijo ella resignada observando todo

-Ahora me vas a decir dónde estuviste todo el día que no pude ubicarte?

-Ah es que Zabini me invito a salir

-Blaise?

-Sip

-Y no fuiste a la revista?-dijo empezando a molestarse, pero nada

-Nop

-Y que hacían en mi oficina-dijo intrigado

-Creo que fue a recoger unos papeles

-Ah.. y donde fueron?-un poco mas intrigado...un poco mas molesto pero nada

-Por ahí, a desayunar, luego a almorzar, estuvimos en un parque y esop

-Ah... y luego te fue a dejar a tu casa?-empezando a molestarse

-No, me acaba de deja a aquí abajo

-QUE?!-ya un tantito molesto

-Es que tuve que contarle...tenía que saberlo, es tu amigo, es el mio...

-y te vino a dejar a MI CASA?

-Sip

-QUE SE HA CREIDO?- ya MOLESTO

-Que dices?

-Vamos, está tan claro todo

-Que?

-Sales con el todo un día, no me llamas, no me hablas, no me avisas. Te tomas un día libre para estar con el para luego que te venga a dejar a mi casa, para estar un ratito conmigo?

-Que estas hablando Draco?

-Es que me puedes explicar que quieres que piense o haga!?! A que estas jugando?!-decía el exaltado

-no juego a nada, el es mi amigo!

-Por favor, si vieras como te mira, te devora con la mirada!

-Draco no puedes ser tan idiota!

-Haber y porque sería idiota?

-Poque estas como loco de celoso por algo que no existe!

-que no existe?! El tipo esta baboso Virginia! Como no lo ves, acaso estás ciega!?-seguía furioso cada vez mas.

-Es tu amigo!!!

-ESO ES LO PEOR!-decía el como loco

-a que te refieres?

-Que por la maldita razón q es mi mejor amigo, no puedo tolerar esta situación, es mi socio!!¡!

-Y que?! El no ha hecho nada!

-Aun!! Aun no ha hecho nada..

-Estas celoso

-OBVIO! QUE ACASO PRETENDES QUE NO?! EL FUE IMPORTANTE PARA TI!

-así mismo lo eres tu, o mas! Que no entiendes que yo estoy contigo y no con el, y que jamas pasó nada entre nosotros?!

-PERO iGUAL! TU ERES LA QUE NO ENTIENDE!

-que tengo que entender?

-QUE TU PODRÍAS

-QUE?

-NADA OLVIDALO! SI QUIERES SALE CON EL, DIVIÉRTETE TOTAL ES TU AMIGO!, SE ACABÓ- dijo malfoy, tratando de salir

-NO PUEDE SER TAN INSEGURO MALFOY!-le gritó el

-PUES LO SOY!?! YA LO DIJE, LO SOY, ESTOY ENFERMO DE CELOSO DE ESE IDIOTA QUE VINO A ARRUINARLO TODO, A DECIRTE TONTERÍAS Y TU LE SONRÍES, ESTOY FURIOSO PORQUE TU LE DEVUELVES TODAS LAS IDIOTECES QUE TE DICE, Y LALA, ¡¡¡NO ES PERFECTO ASÍ!!! OISTE?, ME REVIENTA!, YO TE QUIERO PARA MI, NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO A COMPARTIR NADA! MENOS A TI!! Y SÍ, SOY INSEGURO, SOY IDIOTA Y CELOSO, PERO NO SOY PERFECTO, NO ESTES CONMIGO SI QUIERES PERFECCIÓN!!!

-si quisiera estar con alguien perfecto de seguro no estaría contigo, un mal genio, idiota, inseguro, engreído e infantil imbécil. Quizás tienes razón si buscara perfección estaría con Blaise

-PUES MEJOR AUN! TE HICE UN FAVOR, TIENES EL CAMINO LIBRE PARA IR CORRIENDO DONDE EL SEÑOR PERFECCION!, O LO QUE QUIERAS, PUEDES TENER A QUIEN QUIERAS!-dijo antes de abrir la puerta para salir

-Hey Malfoy

-Que

-Yo no quería perfección, te _quería_ a ti- ella se adelantó y salió por la puerta- Adios Malfoy

__________*-*-*-*-_____

HOLAAP!!!

Como estan? Pf! Yo aki lidiando con el que hacer.. pero aquí ven, saque digna este nuevo capitulo. Debo agradecer la paciencia y sus hermooooooosisisisisisisimos reviews! Los amo! Si no los recibiera creo q no seguiría.

En fin....debido a mi estado algo ...como decirlo..de un sentimiento extraño talvez. Este cap. quedo algo impregnado de eso. Algo meloso? **NOSE OPINEN!!**

Por cierto para quienes leyeron mi nuevo fic **Melodía de Tentación** era de esperarse que tendría que revelar la identidad y parentesco Buttelli-Malfoy, no creen? BIEN

Si si, aclaraciones, **Josefina Marianne Buttelli Malfoy.** Es hija del TIO de Draco, pero el orden de los apellidos se debe a que el padre de ella se ausentó mucho tiempo del mundo mágico para salvar su vida de las represalias de su familia. Así también querían proteger a su única hija. Draco y Ella siempre lo han sabido, solo que mantienen su relación familiar en secreto por los riesgos que eso traería. Son muy buenos primos, y si ella fue a Gryffindor, fue por su madre. Su influencia hizo en ella aminorar los instintos de los Malfoy, pero eso no quiere decir que ella no los posea. Porq como dirían ella es una Malfoy, hecha y derecha.

----Se me había olvidado contarles q este fic desde hace un tiempo está siendo traducido al Portugués, por una niña que me lo pidio así que...un honor pues..y grx Karla!! ----

Otra cosa. Sean pacientes pls toy haciéndo todo lo posible por seguir adelante lo mas rápido que puedo entre ambos fics. Pero lo que pueden hacer uds por mientras, es **_MANDAR LINDOS REVIEWS! _**

**__**

**_GRACIAS A LOS QUE ESTAN RECOMENDANDO EL FIC! MUAKS!_**

**__**

**Cuídense todooooooos! Me leyeron?**

**Besos y abrazos como siempre **

**D mi**

_Kap de Weasley, George Weasley.... Mi futuro Sposo!_

PD:  PROX CAPITULO: 12 -Ese último momento– 


	12. Ése Último Momento

**-Tu sonrisa en un E-Mail**

Capitulo 12 –Ése último Momento-

Miércoles... ya era miércoles. Faltaban 4 días para la boda de su prima y George. Todo había andado muy bien la verdad. Por las mañanas iba a su oficina, arreglaba los papeles, firmaba otros más. Hablaba con gente que no tenía mucho que aportarle a nadie pero, eran clientes...que se le podía hacer.   
Según todos quienes lo rodeaban, _había vuelto_ y aunque a muchos les gustara eso, otros lo lamentaban. Siendo frió, arrogante, obstinado, altanero y calculador encontró la forma de aplastar y someter en silencio algo que lo tenía preocupado.

No tenía porque nombrar nada. Era algo que ocurrió sin significado. Quizás había sobre valorado las emociones y por eso malinterpretó lo que sentía -EXACTO!-se dijo.

Vamos no me importa!! es una mas, es una mas!-se repetía-Y si no lo es??-se le escapó en voz alta, mientras trabajaba en su PCY si realmente no era una mas? Si de verdad había sentido lo que dijo sentir? Pero eso poco importaba ahora, todo estaba muerto...y ÉL NO LO IBA A RESUCITAR, osea...Porfavor!?!-Pensaba Draco

Negó con la cabeza..  
Porque tendría que yo llamarla? No fue ella la q salió con su _amiguito perfecto_? Si vamos..osea, yo no hice nada malo, solo dije lo que tenía que decir, lo que me correspondía. SI! Hiciste BIEN!-Se auto convencía su pensamiento.. y comenzó a recordar

_/FlashBack/////////////////_

-Estas celoso  
-OBVIO! QUE ACASO PRETENDES QUE NO?! EL FUE IMPORTANTE PARA TI!  
-así mismo lo eres tu, o mas! Que no entiendes que yo estoy contigo y no con el, y que jamás pasó nada entre nosotros?!  
-PERO IGUAL! TU ERES LA QUE NO ENTIENDE!  
-que tengo que entender?  
-QUE TU PODRÍAS...  
-QUE?  
-NADA OLVIDALO! SI QUIERES SALE CON EL, DIVIÉRTETE TOTAL ES TU AMIGO!, SE ACABÓ- dijo Malfoy, tratando de salir

/Flash

_-NO PUEDE SER TAN INSEGURO MALFOY!-le gritó a el___

_-PUES LO SOY!?! YA LO DIJE, LO SOY, ESTOY ENFERMO DE CELOSO DE ESE IDIOTA QUE VINO A ARRUINARLO TODO, A DECIRTE TONTERÍAS Y TU LE SONRÍES, ESTOY FURIOSO PORQUE TU LE DEVUELVES TODAS LAS IDIOTECES QUE TE DICE, Y LALA, ¡¡¡NO ES PERFECTO ASÍ!!! OISTE?, ME REVIENTA!!!, YO TE QUIERO PARA MI, NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO A COMPARTIR NADA! MENOS A TI!! Y SÍ, SOY INSEGURO, SOY IDIOTA Y CELOSO, PERO NO SOY PERFECTO, NO ESTES CONMIGO SI QUIERES PERFECCIÓN!!!_

-si quisiera estar con alguien perfecto de seguro no estaría contigo, un mal genio, idiota, inseguro, engreído e infantil imbécil. Quizás tienes razón si buscara perfección estaría con Blaise!

-PUES MEJOR AUN! TE HICE UN FAVOR, TIENES EL CAMINO LIBRE PARA IR CORRIENDO DONDE EL SEÑOR PERFECCION!, O LO QUE QUIERAS, PUEDES TENER A QUIEN QUIERAS!-dijo antes de abrir la puerta para salir

**_Fin FlashBack////////////////_**

****

**  
**

-PORQUE!, NO, no pienses mas en el .....Ginny no!!!-decía desesperada la pelirroja en su oficina

No si no importa..-se decía en pensamientos-..Asúmelo, era mucho para ser verdad, el no te merece. No pudiste aspirar a mas. Es algo que no te compete. Solo déjalo que se pudra en su orgullo y si el no te llama PUES no lo hagas tu! El te Grito, El te pidió q salieras de su vida. EL creyó lo que quiso creer..-Pensaba Ginny mientras de un florero que había sobre su escritorio sacó una rosa blanca..de las que Él le había dado. Se la pasó por sus labios y cerró los ojos..

**/FlashBack////////**

_-Por favor, tu ya tienes 21, yo 22, es hora de poder ser adultos y olvidar el pasado._

_-Pasado? Tuvimos pasado?_

_-Mejor aun Weasley. No hay nada que olvidar._

/Flash 

_-Cual es aquella?- le pregunto ella_

_-Una mujer con sueños. Que con solo escuchar su voz pueda dejar en silencio mi mente. Quiero a alguien que me vea mas allá de un apellido o de mi posición. Una señorita en toda la extensión de la palabra._

_Como tu- Terminó de decir, no muy conciente de que lo estaba diciendo_****

/Flash 

"_Considérame un ladrón..pero el mas afortunado. Un ladrón con suerte, pero muy torpe. _

_El idiota fui yo, no debí dejarte ir. No cometo el mismo error 2 veces._

_Me has convertido en un ladrón...que aspira a tu corazón..._" /Flash 

_-Entiendo..-Se acerco a ella con aquella sonrisa.. - Querria la mas pequeña de los Weasley ser mi novia?_

_-Mhm.....-el no la dejo nisiquiera pensarlo y la beso, la tomo por la cintura con una mano mientras, q con la otra acariciaba su rostro y ella no quedaba atrás, acariciándole el cabello_

_No supieron cuanto tiempo había pasado y se separaron_

_-Si_

_-Acaso creiste q lo dude?_

/Flash 

_-Porque no corresponde, soy un Malfoy, recuerdas?_

_-Me es difícil recordarlo siendo ud. tan tiernito-dijo coqueta_

_-Estoy perdiendo mi toque!, viste lo que provocas en mi?_

_-Me gustas de las dos maneras...pero conmigo espero que seas tiernito mas que con otras_

_-Lo pensaré_

****

**_//_**

Estos recuerdos venían a su mente a cada minuto, desde que la había dejado ir aquel día. Se sentía ahogado por lo que con fuerza aflojó su corbata, se puso de pié y comenzó a caminar como loco por su oficina.__

**//**

/Flash__

_-Te quiero Malfoy_

_-Y yo a ti Weasley_

/Flash 

_-Hey Malfoy-dijo ella_

_-Que-Respondió molesto él_

_-Yo no quería perfección, te quería a ti- ella se adelantó y salió por la puerta- Adios Malfoy_

**Fin FlashBack///////////**

Desesperado se revolvía el cabello y se llevaba sus manos hacia su rostro. Miraba hacia todos lados no encontraba respuesta... no quería seguir pensando.. NO MAS.....Le faltaba algo...pero su orgullo no permitia asumir que era lo que le faltaba.

-*-*-*-*-

En la oficina de la Pelirroja se vivían las mismas circunstancias, necesitaba salir a respirar..necesitaba aire.... Por mucho que le costara asumirlo...LO necesitaba.

-*-*-*-*- -Disculpe Señor Malfoy..le ocurre algo?-Dijo Stancie, su secretaria al entrar a su oficina y verlo..d esa forma  
-No! Nada!  
-Se que no es mi asunto pero.  
-Tienes razón no lo es!  
-Pero debo decirle que lo que está haciendo no es bueno  
-Disculpa?! QUIEN TE CREES PARA DECIRME ESO?!-dijo el de forma despectiva -Llevo 5 años trabajando para Ud., y eso me da derecho para decírselo. He visto cada una de sus conquistas, TODAS, y Ud. lo sabe!, y eso me autoriza a decir que JAMAS lo había visto tan feliz que con ella.. NUNCA, ella le entregó lo que nadie mas. Y Ud., no puede darse el lujo de dejarla ir así como así! Ud, esta sufriendo!. Piense bien las cosas y no sea estúpido, como todo el mundo piensa que es. Yo se que no lo es, pero demuéstrelo!- Tomo aire- Ahora si me disculpa tengo trabajo que hacer. Buenas Tardes- Y se retiró de la oficina de Malfoy dejándolo atónito. Hizo una rápida llamada. Tomó las llaves de su auto, su chaqueta, y su maletín y salió de su oficina a paso rápido. Miró la hora _"18.30"_ Podía haber pasado todo el día pensando en eso!?!!!!!-pensó él. Salió del edificio y subió a su convertible. Puso un CD y comenzó a manejar. *-*-*-* Ginny había salido un rato con Josefina para distraerse, haciendo los últimos preparativos de la boda del sábado. Dándole las ultimas indicaciones a la modista y a la florista, viendo la iglesia y etc. Estaba molida. Cansadisisisisma. Pero al fin y al cabo lo había conseguido. Había separado de sus pensamientos a aquel rubio, a pesar d los intentos de su amiga por hacerla reflexionar, acerca de que su primo era un buen chico, dejando a un lado sus evidentes defectos. -Gin, ya está. Te dejé sobre tu cama lo que compramos. Recuerda, el vestido debe estar colgado, para que no se te arrugue! Oiste?-decía su amiga -Claro, claro-decía la pelirroja mientras cocinaba   
-Que estás cocinando?-Dijo jose   
-Lasaña   
-MMHm!!   
-Te quedas a comer, cierto?-dijo Ginny   
-Siiii!-dijo ella animada- No osea......NO, es que me acabo de acordar que tengo que ir a hablar con tu madre   
-Pero Jose!!!   
-lo siento debo irme!!! Estoy atrasada!! Sorry   
-Esta bien, vete! Déjame sola! No importa!-dijo bromeando   
-Adios!!-dijo Josefina despidiéndose de su amiga, y cerrando la puerta tras ella.   
-En fin....-dijo la pelirroja.-Comeré todo esto..Sola...ÑAM!- Fue a su habitación con su plato y encendió la televisión. No alcanzo a sentarse y tocaron el timbre Que se le quedó!-pensó Ginny -que te pasó?-dijo ella al abrir la puerta   
-No sería mejor preguntar, ¿que nos paso? +_Ahora que tengo la ocasión,  
quiero que hablemos los dos: tú, de mí;  
yo, de ti, del corazón, !que sí!  
Que nunca es bueno el momento   
hasta que no hay otra opción.  
Siempre es el mismo cuento...  
este último momento.+  
  
_-Que haces aquí?-le preguntó ella al dueño de aquellos ojos grises  
-Quiero que hablemos. Que me respondas esa pregunta.-dijo sereno, tranquilo  
   
Él pasó dentro del departamento seguido por ella. De pronto el se dio vuelta y quedaron frente a frente. Sin despegar sus ojos del otro.  
  
-Ha pasado mas de una semana, que quieres hablar ahora?, no crees que ya es tarde?-preguntó ella  
-Nunca es tarde  
  
_+H__oy que tenemos la oportunidad  
-la tengamos o no-,  
nos callaremos los dos: tú, por mí  
yo, por ti, por no enredar, !ya ves!  
__¿__por qué será que lo hacemos?  
Incluso, viendo llegar  
ese último momento,  
cuando no queda tiempo, cuando no queda tiempo,  
para decir, siquiera:  
"te voy a echar de menos"+  
_  
-Malfoy, por favor, si hubieras querido hablar conmigo lo hubieras hecho antes  
-No vine aqui a discutir  
-Y entonces? Esperabas que yo te viera y me lanzara a tus brazos?  
-Ya te dije, quiero que hablemos-dijo él conteniendo las ganas de besarla  
-Acerca de que?  
-Porque lo haces tan difícil?-dijo él  
-Nadie dijo que sería fácil.  
-Esta bien. Pero estoy aquí, Quiero saber, que pasa entre nosotros?!  
-O que pasó, dirás-dijo Ginny  
-Esta bien, pero dímelo, quiero saber si lo que yo tengo en mis recuerdos fue real  
-Que tienes en tus recuerdos...?  
-Eso no importa.._  
_-Es que si importa Malfoy!, tu vienes aquí a pedir respuestas pero tu no las das! Que te crees que eres?!, tu no eres el dueño de la situación menos de la verdad, si quieres hablar, tenemos que poner las cartas sobre la mesa!!  
-Ok... quieres que hable claro?  
-Si!  
-Que tienes con Zabini  
-Jamás cambiarás! Si me quisieras me creerías, pero tu orgullo no te lo permite, y yo no te quiero compartir con tu orgullo que te consume! NO VALE LA PENA  
-PUES YO TAMPOCO QUIERO COMPARTIRTE CON ESE IDIOTA!!!  
-Entonces este es el final de nuestra conversación, JAMAS LLEGAREMOS A ACUERDO!!!!  
-ESO PARECE!  
Por unos minutos ambos se quedaron callados, solo pensando en que decirse, en que reclamarse..o mas bien, en cuanto se necesitaban. 

-Sabes que Malfoy?  
-Que  
-Creo que no hay mejor final que este. Así como el principio fue rápido, extraño, el final no podía ser menor.  
-Quieres que esto sea el final?  
-acaso ves otra salida?-dijo evitando que sus ojos comenzaran a ponerse cristalinos  
-YO VINE AQUÍ PARA EVITAR ESTO**  
  
_+_**_Si vas a irte...vete, pero no te despidas;  
sal de noche, sal a oscuras,  
sal descalza y de puntillas, niña.  
Vete, vete y cierra la puerta,  
que no quiero verte salir de mi vida.**+**_**  
****  
**-Porque?, porque evitar lo inevitable?  
-PORQUE YO NO QUIERO QUE SEA ASÍ MALDICIÓN!  
-A veces las cosas deben seguir su curso  
-Si así lo quieres, que sea así entonces...DISFRUTALO, porque yo no lo haré  
  
****

_+No más plazos aplazables.  
Si ha de ser así..., adelante.  
Y mejor este momento, déjalo   
para algún otro instante.  
Acabemos cuanto antes,  
nadie tiene que arrastrarse,  
este último momento, vívelo, y los demas,  
los demas, que aguanten.  
Y los demas, que aguanten.+___

  
-Porque te importa tanto?  
-Porque...MALDICIÓN tu cambiaste mi forma de ver las cosas!!! Tu entraste a mi vida a cambiar todo, a enseñarme a ver las cosas de otro punto de vista! QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES?!! QUE NO ESTAS VIENDO QUE ESTOY FRENTE A TI TRAGANDO MI ORGULLO PARA HABLAR CONTIGO?!  
-Malfoy......  
-No, nada Ginny, esta bien esto se acabó si así lo quieres, pero no me digas después, que yo no lo intente..   
-Tan rápido te rindes?  
-Tienes algo mas que decir?  
-No respondas con preguntas  
-Pero es que no tengo respuestas!  
-Pero algo debes saber  
-Solo.....  
-Solo que? 

_ +Ahora no tengo la ocasión  
-no la tengo, que no, que más da, ya pasó-,  
cuánto lamento que al final  
no hablásemos ninguno de los dos,  
porque ahora nos sobra tiempo  
para pensar qué pasó  
ese último momento, cuando no tuve tiempo -ni tú-,  
para escribirnos versos de cuando aquellos besos.+_  
  


-Ginny-decía mientras se acercaba a ella-No se que pasa, pero sé que no quiero que esto termine  
-Yo.......yo  tampoco, pero es que TU y t-Draco le impidió terminar poniendo su mano en sus labios

-No digas cosas que puedan cavar mas la tumba de esto...-Dijo mirándola dulcemente(N/A: no es galan?)  
-Entonces.....?  
-Primero quiero que sepas, que.....he pasado una semana tratando de auto convencerme que no eres nadie para mi, que solo fuiste una mas, que sobre valoré lo que sentía, y lo que tu me hacías sentir. Lo curioso fue que no lo asumí hasta que mi secretaria fue me gritó y me puso en mi lugar, realmente si no hubiera tenido razón ya estaría despedida.  A lo que quiero llegar con todo esto..es.........a....q....a.que yo fui muy obstinado e idiota al tratarte de esa forma, Lo sé, y ......-respiró profundo- Y...y perdóname. Me cegué pero, pensar en que tu y.......-se calmo..- ME HIERVE LA SANGRE y ...... no supe controlarme..y no pensé lo que dije, osea, gran parte si, pero..no lo sentía..  
-Draco-con sus ojos cristalinos- Yo también lo siento mucho, yo también tuve culpa no me di cuenta que realmente te importaba o que te ponía incomodo, puse mi relación con Blaise sobre lo que sentía por ti, te encontré tan ridículo que no vi que tenía que respetarte..y.....  
  
_+Si estás oyendo, vuelve. Ni siquiera saludes;  
con la luz de la mañana abre puertas a patadas niña vuelve,  
que no hacen falta razones me muero por verte.  
volver a tenerte.+  
  
_-y que?-dijo él

-Yo no quiero que esto sea el final.

  
Los dos se miraron como buscando respuestas. En los ojos de ella estaban brotando las primeras lágrimas, que trataba de aguantar pero ya era imposible.  
  
-Weasley  
-Malfoy?  
-Yo.....

_+No más dudas razonables.  
para mi no es comparable, este ultimo momento, me robo  
el milagro de tenerte a cada instante.  
Acabemos cuanto antes,  
con un siglo habrá bastante  
este último momento, es de los dos,  
y los demás, que aguanten.+_

-Tu que?

-..........te amo, amo como caen tus lagrimas sobre tus mejillas, amo tus ojos cuando me miran así , me vuelven loco tus sonrisas de niña, me fascina tu flequillo cuando cae así sobre tus ojos, me encanta cuando caminas, cuando hablas, cuando eres tu. Me estas volviendo loco...y mas aun me vuelve loco no tenerte...conmigo.._  
  
_

_+No más dudas razonables.  
para mi no es comparable, este ultimo momento me dolió,  
por culpa de un instante,  
Acabemos cuanto antes   
con un siglo habrá bastante,  
este último momento, es de los dos.  
y los demás, y los demás que aguanten  
y los demás...+_

-Draco..

-Fui un idiota Gin...  
-lo se, pero este idiota es al que amo- Y lo besó así sin mas. Con tal pasión que olvidaron el tiempo, el lugar, la situación, solo eran ellos dos.

------------****--------------------------------------------------

**HOLAPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Siento haber cortado la escena de reconciliación pero creo q necesitan su privacidad. Aunque habrán algunas cosillas por ahí en el próximo capitulo. Ya me kea poquito ya. Yo creo que solo dos cap. mas. SI que este ha sido mas largo para que no es impacienten!

  
Y si....es mi trauma o q......AMO A ALEJANDRO SANZ, no en realidad cuando escuché esta canción (que lleva el titulo del capitulo) pensé que era la indicada, y creo que no me equivoque. Pero tenía mucho también de la Canción ¿Quién te dijo eso? De Luis Fonsi, es preciosa a que no? Y algo de Mario Guerrero –Dime que si, dime que no....  
  


Quizas esta un poco sobre romanticon...pero creo que les hacía falta decirse las cosillas, que a veces uno necesita escuchar. Y drakin se paso!!! GALAN, en una palabra. Le kea muy bien ese papel. Pero bueno no se espanten, volverán las ya clásicas peleitas dindas ironicas de ellos dos. Pero había que darles un descancillo.  
  


**_Ahora, debo dar gracias por todos sus reviews mas lindos que me alegran cada díap! Si que GRX A TOODOS! A los tan fieles que jamás faltan a un capitulo muchísimas grx también._**

**__**

Ahora voy a responderlos los de Cap 10 y 11

**Lipi_Weasley: **Y pues bien, dejame decirte que sino lo leo no lo creo... TU encontrando Sexy a drakin ejecutivo..WOW, dejame decirte que me sorprende.., la verdad es que cuando lo escribo a veces me parece mas q wachon pero! Si, pero.. soy fiel a mis amores jajaja no no, A mi amor... George.. si si.... en ste fic solo debo decir esto..pero tu sabes, que bueno Melodía de tentación se abre a mas pensamientos. Por cierto...se viene ese fic. Luego de terminar este, que creo quedan dos minutos me dedicaré a ese. Y quizas otro. Y lo mas posible es que rescriba I Miss you. O elimine algunas partes, para que pueda ser mas atractivo ta mal escrito no me gusta. Si que por ahí también se viene un R/H no rte desesperes. Y no busques I Miss you en la red, porq esta borrado. Es la unica forma de no dejar rastro de el, pero habran cosas que se mantendran. Pierde cuidado. Con calma y saldrá a flote. Ahora, prometo actualización de Melodía de Tentación en esta semanita, a mas tardar el viernes ya que el fin de semana tengo EJE. Siq...

Cuidate, un besote!! Y espero leerte pronto!****

**Lucia 3:** Holap!! Que gusto recibir siempre tu review! Incluso te he visto por mi otro fic, y eso me alegra mucho! Ahora, a lo que vamos... la verdad que me haría millonaria vendiendo esa foto, muchas pagarían lo que fuera por ella. La verdad se veía encantador...-suspiros- pero no alcanza a lo encantador y amoroso y galan que es George jaja ZAA..  
Viste, actualice muy rápido no te puedes quejar, además es un capitulo mucho mas largo de lo normal! Así q....todo bien? Espero que si jajaja, y no recaigas! Calma. Solo quedan 2 capitulos según yo. Y Si no nos vemos en  Melodía de Tentación, q a ese si le falta cuento aun.  
Ginny debía dejarlo hablando solo al muy terco, pero bueno como todo se arregla en la vida.. que te parecio? Bien o muy meloso? Opinap!!, Cuidate mucho y besos! No olvides tu review!

**Cloud: **Aquí me ves, actualice pronto para evitar un colapso en masa, jaja. Si pues bien el Aparente era una clavecita. Y re gusto la reconciliación? A mi me pareció justa e indicada. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, la verdad es que sé cuan afortunada soy, estoy completamente conciente........LO AMO, es simple..solo me tiene loquilla el chico jajaja!!

Es que a quien no, si es un amor? O no? . jajaa. Cuidate mucho, y espero seguir leyendote! Grx x tu review en mi otro fic!

**Arwen-Chan: **Ay niña!!! Jajaja Blaise también tiene su encanto!!! No sería tonta la niña si se queara con el, pero como ves, no fue así, en realidad no podía de otra forma no crees?- Los niños se keren y a aun que a Drakito se le viera mas sensible..  
hay que aceptarlo el chico también tiene sentimientos.   
Aparte.......= se desesperó si que bien! Jaja  
por otra parte..DEJATE QUERER CUANDO!??!!? Ok ok no presiono, pero ...KERO LEER!

Cuidate muchos besos!!! Y espero tu review!

**klaudia-de-malfoy:** Listo listo..aquí esta el otro cap........y? mejor? jaja Porque será que a todo el mundo le gusta este fic? Mhm eso me deja a pensar si de verdad quiero terminarlo, pero todas las cosas deben terminar.  Y este esta cerca de su fin. Pero, si si hay un pero. Melodía de Tentación se viene.. si que..todo bien. Cuidate mucho, y espero pronto tu review!!

**AiRiLeE: **Ayayain**i**ña muchas gracias por tu review, me encantan asi de largos! Tengo varias cosas que decirte. Primero, tu FIC AHORA Y SIEMPRE DEBE SER ACTUALIZADO! Pls!!! Ahora, Gracias muchas Gracias por tus comentarios, lo de las personalidades, la redación, grax! Me hiciste sentir muy bem!. Me encantó que te gustara. No se si te diste cuenta, pero en el capitulo anterior inclui tu idea de la cena a la luz de la velas, donde en efecto el cabello de Draco se veía dorado..Mmhm, y sobre todo el toque de él vistiendo un delantal de cocina...ok, esa imagen JMAS se ira de mis pensamientos.. Me pregunto porq ue no lo fotografiié?!. En fin. Ginny tiene un complejo por la soltería por una simple razon, una de sus mejores amigas, ya esta casada y esta esperando un hijo y la otra, está apunto de casarse. Además no hacen mas que molestarla por ello. Muchisisisisisisimas gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos..=P. Es posible que no conozcamos al niño de Mione, pero algun tipo de ecografía puede aparecer. Nada mas. Porque como dije antes, lo mas probable es que solo hayan dos capitulos mas. Pero..pero...sisi siempre hay un pero, deberías darte una vuelta por mi fic Melodía de Tentación, que solo tiene dos Cap, pero se viene bien., Ahora muchas muchas grx por too. Sigue escribiendo tu fic y los reviews para mi! Jaja y no das la lata, me gustan extensos. Cuidate mucho! Besos y nos vemos!****

**Elsa:** Perdón por no responderte antes, pero si no no alcanzaba a subir el cap 11, pero como ves, acabo de subir el 12  
Realmente el detalle de las rosas dejó loca a mas de una, pero es que......relamente es galancillo el chico!! Se las trae. Mione ya tenía que estar embarazada, es todo lo que esperamos. Un nuevo Weasley. Y mas un Weasley-Granger, no crees? Ron está algo ausente, porq...no quería que alguien mas le rompiera la carita a Draco. Aparte, siendo ya casi de la familia, no queda mucho que hacer. Pero prometo tomar en cuenta eso, y no te desesperes que aparecerá lo que mas Ron Weasley terco y obstinado prontito. Cuidate mucho! Besos y espero pronto leerte por aquí. Y a propósito muchas Gracias por decir que es el mejor que has leido por aki, de verdad me halagas, pero te aseguro que hago lo que puedo pero hay otros mejores. Pero Gracias!!!=**

**Lolit:** Que pena me da que no tengas Pc!! Extraño mucho tus siempre presentes reviews! Pero bueno que le vamos a hacer. Gracias igual por seguir leyendo mis fics. Acaso ya leiste Melodía de tentación? Si no, pues léelo!! Esta en su seg cap! Jaja, haciendo promoción jajaja, nunca ta mal. Bueno cuidate mucho niña, grx por considerar que escribo bien!, besos! Y abrazos!!

**Lorenita:** Ajaja Draky Pooh, me dio mucha risa, me imagino a Draco escuchando eso, Ahí estaría bueno....consideraré que Ginny implante ese nuevo apodo a ver que dice el rubio. Si George es increíble me encanta, muy tiernito mi niño jajaja, cuidate y Grx por leer, espero mas reviews tuyos!

**Luciana:** Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, pues ahora este esta algo mas romántico que cualquier otro, espero que también te haya gustado. Esperto tu review pronto!, Cuidate un beso!

**Wapka:** Bueno aquí estoy desde el que tu leiste ya van dos arriba! 11 y 12, espero que los disfutes también, besos! Cuidate! Y Espero review!

**GiN dArK GiRl** Gracias por tus comentarios, y que bueno que te guste ahora la parejita Draco y Ginny, ojala sigas leyendo este fic y me dejes mas reviews!!! Solo que aquí no aparece nadita e Harry. Cuidate mucho! Besos y espero tu respuesta!  
  


**Alejandra13:** Holap! Grx por tu review. Y realmente sería lindo ver a la hija de Roncito pero creo que en mi fic no será posible. A lo mas en una ecografía, porque ya no quedan mas de 2 cap. No describi las tonteras que Harry pudo hacer porque decidí no darle importancia a aquel idiotita! Ahora, grx, y cuidate muchop!!! Besos!

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega esto... espero actualizar en una semanita, si que, escriban sus reviews por mientras!**

**_Visiten Melodía de Tentación también..._** [haciendo promoción jajaja]

** En fin, besos, abrazos y lo mejor**

**Co siempre**

**D mi**

Kap de Weasley, George Weasley!! (falta menos, falta menos!! Jajaja 4 días! jajaja)__


	13. Alguien como ella

**-Tu Sonrisa en un E-mail**

Capitulo 13 –Alguien como ella-

****Dedicado a Arwen-Chan por apoyarme en la crisis de inspiración, y a ****AiRiLeE por el deleite que nos provocó al leer el ultimo capitulo de su fic. "El amor tiene formas extrañas"[QUIERO UNA FOTO! jaja]****

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana lo que provocó que tuviera que abrir sus ojos. Los pajarillos se oían cantar, y mientras se desperezaba, miró a su lado. Fue entonces, cuando la vio ahí, cubierta por las sábanas, con las espalda descubierta, dormida junto a él. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa envidiable de felicidad. Había podido demostrarle todo su amor, de la forma mas bella, mas hermosa, mas plena. Aquellos momentos jamás podrían borrarse de su mente, había sido único. Y aunque por su vida habían pasado muchas, nada se comparaba con lo vivido, menos aun con lo sentido.

Su mano poco a poco le fue acariciando su mejilla –Dios que es hermosa!-pensó él. Le rozó los labios con sus dedos, sintiendo la suavidad, su textura. De pronto Ginny comenzó a despertar, y abrió los ojos somnolienta y al dar con aquellos ojos grises, que la miraban con ternura, sonrió.

-Buenos días princcipesa-dijo él dulcemente

-Buenas-dijo ella mordiéndose el labio

-Como dormiste?

-Bien, aunque estoy algo confundida..yo.. no puedo creer que..

-Lose...pero fue real...y esto también lo es- dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti..-dijo besándola nuevamente

-Que quieres de desayuno-pregunto ella

-Yo bueno tenía en mente.......

-De comida Drakin, alimento-dijo ella riendo

-Oh esta bien, que pensabas?!-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Nada nada..

-Pues bien... la verdad no se, solo puedo decirte que estoy hambriento-dijo con cara de niño bueno

-Ok, iré a preparar el desayuno..no desaparezcas, recuerda que hoy es la boda!

-Lose, lose.. Además no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente, menos después de anoche-dijo con voz grave, haciendo sonrojar a Ginny con tal comentario y se levantó envuelta en la sábana y fue a la cocina, dejando a Draco solito en la habitación.

Así que fue al baño a tomar una ducha.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente, y se llenó de vapor; el agua iba corriendo por su cuerpo desde sus platinados cabellos, pasando por su rostro, cuello, su pecho y su tan bien trabajado abdomen.[N/A: Chicas, respiren]. Pasaba sus manos por su cabello revolviéndolo todo. Dejó caer el agua sobre su cuello mientras su mente estaba en otro lugar...Virginia

Salió de la ducha se envolvió en la toalla, se miró al espejo con una de sus miradas infalibles –Caiste Malfoy, quien lo diría.- se dijo a si mismo. Suspiró y salió del baño. Con el pecho aún mojado y con algunas gotas que caían por su espalda. Con aquella sonrisa y cara de bobo, que según creía, nada ni nadie podría quitarle del rostro, fue hasta la cocina, pero antes, escucho un ruido

-Y eso?-se dijo casi para si, lo pensó un minuto- El timbre!

Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió

-¡¡¡Ginny hasta que por fin abres!!!!-dijo histérica pasando al departamento- Mione viene en camino, acabo de hablarle...tenemos que estar a las 3 en el club!!!! Hay tantas cosas que hacer, tenemos que ir a buscar el vest..DRACOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Grito horrorizada, mientras que con sus manos tapaba sus ojos [N/A: tontita no?]- Y tu que.......y...QUE!?!?-balbuceaba Josefina

-Buenos días Josefina

-Ah? Perdón Yo no...Estem...yo......ay! lo siento!!-empezó a decir ella

-Que ocurre?.-paró en seco-...JOSEFINA!!!!!!!!!!-dijo al verla, y verse envuelta en la sabana

-VIRGINIA WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!-al decir esto su pelirroja amiga tomó el color de su cabello, mientras que Draco solo se reía

-Y tu de que te ríes! Tápate!!!! Por DIOS SOMOS FAMILIA!!!-decía Josefina

-Que, acaso nunca habías visto a un hombre así-dijo con voz grave

-Ignoraré ese comentario...Y Uds. que pretenden dándome este espectáculo la mañana de mi boda!!

-En pocas horas, tu y......el Weasley ese, no van a estar en condiciones muy diferentes-dijo Draco levantando una ceja

*-*-*-*-*

-Estás seguro?

-Que si! Sé que es aquí!-dijo Ron enojado

-Vamos porque no te dejas de estupideces Weasley, llevamos media hora dando vueltas!-decía Draco algo impaciente

-Si eres tan autosuficiente, porque no viniste solo?-dijo Ron levantando la voz

-Porque la idea es recoger los malditos trajes de todos, acaso eso es tan difícil de entender Weasley?

-No se como mi hermana puede estar con un maldito como tu Malfoy!

-Ni yo se como Granger pensó en la posibilidad de casarse contigo no tienes ni un maní de cerebro!!!

-PODRÍAN CALLARSE USTEDES Y SOLO MANEJAR!!-dijo Fred Molesto

-Idiota te estás pasando, esta es la calle!!!-Dijo Ron

Dieron vuelta y estacionaron frente a un local. Del auto bajaron Fred, Draco, Ron, George y Zabini. Entraron al local y tocaron la campanita para que los atendieran.

-Buenos días, en que puedo servirlo Señor?

-Pues verá, vengo a recoger unos trajes, a nombre de Weasley, George Weasley- Dijo él mismo

-Mh.. si claro! Aquí están-tomó unos trajes y leyó las etiquetas una a una- Frederick Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy y por ultimo, George Weasley. Estan todos?

-Si!-Dijo George revisando el traje-Gracias

Se volteó a los chicos y dijo-Está todo en orden?

-si-contestaron

-Al Club entonces...-terminó de decir

*-*-*-*-*

Estaba todo increíblemente arreglado. Era todo muy mágico, Perfecto. Las flores, las sillas...todo. Los invitados ya habían llegado. Y en el altar se veía a un nervioso pelirrojo, cuyos rizos estaban perfectamente desordenados y sus marrones ojos brillaban de la expectación. Vestía un elegante frac negro, su camisa blanca y su corbata con detalles amarillos, y una rosa blanca en el traje. A su lado estaba su hermano gemelo, Ron, Draco y Zabini todos vestidos de la misma forma, guapísimos todos. Parecía un desfile mas que un matrimonio. 

George iba de aquí para allá sin dejar de caminar

-Weasley! Solo detente! Que me mareas!

-Lo siento..es que estoy tan nervioso

-Acaso ya no estás seguro?-dijo Draco serio

-Claro que lo estoy!! la amo, amo a Josefina pero, esta espera me esta matando!

-La verdad es que no se que haría en tu lugar-le dijo Malfoy

-Que tu nunca piensas casarte?, es parte de la vida amigo...si encuentras a la chica que te hace morir y resucitar al mismo tiempo, estar perdido. No hay de otra. Hay que atarla a ti, para tratar de hacerla tan feliz como ella te hace a ti-dijo George suspirando

-Entiendo de que hablas...-dijo sonriéndole al pelirrojo. Se sentía extraño toda esa atmósfera, observar a George lo hacía sentir escalofríos. No encontraba las respuestas para nada, cuando comenzó a sonar la música. El novio se puso de pie al lado de él, y luego los demás.

Así fue que desde el fondo de esa alfombra roja apareció Hermione, seguida de la Novia de Fred y después una luz brillo por esa alfombrita, era Virginia, el corazón de Draco se detuvo y sintió una falta de aire, tan parecida a la que sintió cuando no estaba con ella. Será que estaba así de perdido?

En fin..la ceremonia continuó. Josefina apareció radiante, con su bello vestido blanco que dejaba descubierto los hombros y los breteles caían en sus brazos. Tenía pequeñas flores bordadas que brillaban por el reflejo de las luces. Caminaba hacia el altar, sonriente con un fino ramo de orquídeas moradas.

Draco pudo distinguir la felicidad en el rostro de George al verlo, y se sintió tan extraño al descubrirse así mismo mirando como baboso a Virginia.

No supo cuando el tiempo había transcurrido, pero ya el ministro estaba diciendo

-George, Aceptas a Josefina Marianne Buttelli Malfoy como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla en salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Claro que acepto-dijo de inmediato, sin despegar la vista de la novia. Draco le pasó el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo de Josefina, besándole la mano.

-Ahora, Josefina, Aceptas a George Weasley como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, acepto-dijo feliz, tomó la argolla de las manos de Ginny y la puso en el dedo de George.

-Bueno, hermanos, alguien se opone a que esta unión se realice?

*Silencio*

-Pues entonces no me queda mas que bendecirlos, y desearles lo mejor en este camino que juntos comienzan a vivir. Por el poder me confiere la Iglesia, los declaro Marido y Mujer. George, puedes besar a la novia-le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Así George tomó fuertemente de la cintura a SU esposa [N/A: Chkta en colapso] y la besó apasionadamente. Pronto el ministro volvió a tomar la palabra

-Hermanos, les presento por primera vez, a la Señora y el Señor Weasley!!!!!!

Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie para aplaudir a la feliz pareja, que irradiaba felicidad, ambos no podían dejar de sonreír. Luego que ellos pasaron por la alfombra lo hicieron Draco y Ginny, Fred y su novia, y Ron y Mione para ir a la recepción.

-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Damas, Caballeros!, un minuto de atención por favor-dijo George con la copa alzada, de pie frente a todas las demás mesas, continuó-Quiero darles las gracias por estar aquí hoy, por compartir con nosotros este inolvidable momento, disfruten de la cena!-teminó de decir

-Y Weasley, como único representante de la familia Malfoy aquí presente déjame felicitarte, pero a la vez decirte que si le llegas a hacer una a Josefina, estas muerto-Dijo Draco

-Jaja ok Malfoy...pero estamos en igualdad de condiciones-dijo George Sonriendo

Draco miró a Ginny y respondió- Puede ser.....que...asi.....sea....-Dijo Draco pensativo

-Vamos niños!! Que va a comenzar la música! George, Jose, apresúrense -Dijo Arthur Weasley

Se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia el centro de la pista, donde comenzó a sonar la música. El vals de los novios. Así bailaron la primera pieza, hasta que correspondía que el novio bailara con su madre y la novia con el padre... pero como esto ultimo era imposible, ya que el padre de ella había muerto, Draco tomó su lugar.

-Jose-dijo él tomando su mano

-Draco-respondió ella

-Me hace feliz verte así, pero me siento muy extraño

-A que te refieres-preguntó ella mientras bailaban

-Tengo una sensación inexplicable

-Tiene algo que ver una pelirroja amiga mía-dijo suspicaz

-Es posible

-Y es buena la sensación o mala?

-Pues no lose, es todo tan extraño, no te imaginas, la veo y me siento lo mejor de este planeta, pero la dejo de ver y ...el mundo se detiene hasta que la vuelvo a ver

-Ay drakin!-dijo lamentándose

-Que?! Es GRAVE?-dijo divertido

-El diagnóstico es peor de lo que pensé-dijo en tono grave

-Vamos, Dra. no tenga compasión, solo dígalo, mientras mas rápido menos el dolor

-Estas terriblemente enamorado!!!-dijo riendo

-QUE?

-Incluso me atrevería a decir que esta chica te ha robado el corazón y lo tiene en su poder y lo tendrá así por mucho tiempo mas.

-Vamos nadie me controla, Soy Draco Malfoy, recuerdas?

-Draco, no tiene nada de malo! Mirame, yo estoy feliz, amo al hombre que me ama, y aunque se que tengo que tener una cara de boba de tanta felicidad nada me importa. Si a ti te hace feliz Ginny, que hay de malo? Hemos crecido...tu mas que nadie..ya no eres el mismo.. Los tiempos cambian y yo te veo feliz como jamás te vi.-dijo ella dulcemente

-Puedes tener razón, es niña me tiene loco

-Lo se, lo se muy bien-dijo riendo

George apareció por detrás y dijo-Cambio....me permites a mi esposa?

-Claro, es tuya...

*-*-*-*-*-*

-Estuvo increíble no crees?!-decía Ginny, mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura de su departamento

-Si, perfecto

-Y Josefina se veía hermosa!!

-No mas que tu-dijo Draco entrando al departamento abrazando a Ginny

-Ay Draco me haces cosquillas!

-Puedo hacer mas que eso-dijo en tono seductor

-Vamos compórtate!-decía ella entre risas

-Ok, ok, ok...-dijo sentándose en el sillón, donde ella se sentó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Creo que podría estar toda la eternidad así-dijo ella suspirando

-Cómo?

-Así, aquí contigo.

-Mhm...yo también-dijo pensando en cada palabra...y de nuevo volvió esa sensación tan extraña que lo había acompañado todo el día. Será que su prima tenía razon? Estaría tan pérdidamente enamorado como vió a George en la boda? Virginia sería la chica que había atrapado su corazón? ERA ESO POSIBLE!? Ésas eran algunas de las preguntas que inundaban la mente de Draco.

-Que ocurre?-preguntó Ginny-Estás como distraído

-No, no te preocupes no es nada...

-Seguro?

-No, pero... no importa por el momento. Ahora la que me importa es estar contigo-dijo sonriéndole

-Y tienes algo en mente?

-Bueno...-dijo mirándola pícaramente- pensaba en averiguar como sería vivir una noche de bodas-dijo sonriendo

-------------------****-----------------------------------

HOLAP!!!!!!!!!

¿Cómo están? Yo....por un lado feliz por el cap y por lo lejos que ha ido esto, pero por otro muy triste al saber que este es el **penúltimo capítulo. ** Y ya estoy terminando el **Último!!!** Snif, Snif!! Los finales siempre son tristes, pero… espero que este no.

En fin.....Espero sus comentarios... por tanto **OBVIAMENTE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS ANSIOSA! =) =)**

Me da mucho gusto recibirlos, de verdad me hacen muy feliz! Pero a quien nop!

----*VISITEN Y LEAN los fics "Déjate Querer", "Ahora y Siempre", "Venganza", "Un simple Juego", "El Tutor" y "El amor tiene formas extrañas", "Amor a 2da Vista", entre otros, están muy buenos a mi me encantan!! Un beso a todas las autoras!!!*------

Ahora..Los reviews!!

**AiRiLeE: **Grax por tu tan dindo review! Amo los reviews largos. Y no te preocupes por no haberme dejado en el 11, lo importante es que ahora estás bien!!! Ahora yo te pido una foto del Striptease de Drakin osea.....Wow...jaja nos dejaste a todas o_O =P. Jaja, Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el cap 11, y espero q te guste este tb. Y si, inevitablemente se nos acerca el final..SNIF! fue un lindo camino..pero weno! Aun no ha terminado si q...sigamos. A mi también me gusto mucho el Flash estuvo muy entretenido y la desesperación de Draco única. En este cap tb se ve algo así, solo q el pobrecito se está dando cuenta de tantas cosas que espero no caiga en colapso..prometo que haré todo lo posible por evitarlo. Aunq..pensándolo bien no estaría mal... ajaja. Y viste! Por fin soy la Sra. WeasleY!! Alfin! Jaja, A mi tb me encantó como Draco le dijo a Ginny, es que ...pero si es tan ÉL!!! Ayayai -susiros- Espero seguir leyendote, y muy pronto amo tus fics, si que por ese lado no te ilusiones que me verás seguido por ahí. En fin, muchas grx, cuidate un beso enorme!!!

**Arwen-Chan:** Ayayai! Niña a pesar de la tardanza aquí está. A tu pedido lo he continuado, y creo que me quedo bien..que opinas?. Buen matrimonio, Draco esta pensando mucho las cosas, que se trae el chico.. el capitulo final ya lo tengo prácticamente escrito y se viene. Por evitar que se cumplan tus amenazas no dejaré de escribir lo prometo!! Jajajajaja. ACTUALIZA TU FIC!!!! O TUS fics!!! Grx por tu promoción y así la ves, yo tb toy en lo mismo. Cuidate BESOS! Y Grx por toodo!!

**Wapka: **Me encanta recibir tus reviews, y no es que yo haga lucir a Drakin mas sexy o wapo, es que LO ES!! Jajaja

**Lucia3: **A mi tb me da penita que se acabe pero...en fin!! Pero hay otras historias donde nos veremos. LA vedad nadie se imaginaba que pondría en su lugar a Drakin a su secretaria, pero...ALGUIEN TENÍA QUE HACERLO! Y aparte, había que darle crédito a su secretaria...=) Con respecto a las chicas del funclub de Draco, no creas q no existen lo que ocurre es que él las tiene muy al margen y aunque lo llaman mucho he censurado esas partes jajaja. Cuidate mucho!!! Nos leemos pronto! Espero tu review!!! Besos!

**Lolit:** Me da mucho gusto saber que tienes el PC devuelta, así me dejas tu review constante e infaltable como siempre!! Que bueno que te gusten aun mis fics, y espero que cuando termine éste aun sigas los otros. Un beso enorme!! 

**Mayk:** Muchas Grx por tu review! Y espero que desde ahora sean constantes, si no es en este fic, en los otros que tengo. Este no es el final, el capitulo 14, lo es. Así que te espero ahí.....Nos leemos pronto, GRX!!!!! BESOS! Muacks!

Shashira: Muchas gracias por tu comentario sobre el capitulo anterior, realmente, Grx!! D/G tiene su encanto debes reconocerlo! Enserio! Espero leerte prontito! Besos!! 

**Lipi_Weasley: **Sorry****

**Cloud: **Y como la ves, Soy la Sra. Weasley!!! Jajajajaja, muchas grx por tus deseos muy dinda jaja.

Lamento la tardanza pero estoy en medio da las pruebas Globales en mi colegio y realmente yo estoy en colapso, apenas termine este periodo prometo actualizar con regularidad, aunque sea el ultimo capitulo. Grx por seguir mis otros fics tb!!

En fin! Galanazo nos salio Drakin q mas te puedo decir.. Un beso gigante!! Nos leemos pronto!! Muacks!

**Athenita Katsura:** Me encanta tu fic! Esta de lujo! Solo espero PRONTA ACTUALIZACION!, Grx por tu review y espero leerte prontito ahora q estamos en el final! Besos!

Virginia W.de Malfoy: Grx por adorar mi fic….jaja, que gusto me da que gente crea que lo hago bien, enserio. Nunca es tarde para mandar reviews si lo haces ahora, pues, mejor a que no lo hayas echo nunca!!=). ESPERO PRONTA LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE TU FIC que, leí mucho antes. Te leo pronto, espero! Besos y abrazos! Muacks! 

**klaudia-de-Malfoy:** había que dejarles la intimidad por eso lo corté ahí, pero bien, ya se vió como han terminado las cosas, pero..si si si pero se viene el ultimo capitulo con todo, si que ahí nos leemos pos chica. Que realmente, va a terminar como debe hacerse! Besos!!

En fin, las espero a todas para el cap 14, que se viene….el FINAL!!! Snif snif! 

**Cuídense, si se portan mal, LLAMENME!!jaja**

**Besos y abrazos co siempre**

**D mi**

Cof, cof... PRESENTO A UDS. A la SRA 

Kap de Weasley, George Weasley…….Sposo mas dindo que hay!!!![PORFIN!!]


	14. That's When I Love You FINAL

**-Tu sonrisa en un E-mail**

Capitulo 14 FINAL –That's When I Love You- 

Había sido una semana de locura, papeles y mas papeles por firmar, estaba vuelto loco. Los teléfonos no paraban de sonar y tenía que ir a supervisar mas de una de las locaciones para algún comercial.

Era una época muy difícil del año. Zabini había tenido que volar de emergencia a Santiago de Chile [N/A:..yo no se nada lo juro!! =P], por un problema con unas fotografías, así que estaba sólo en la cabeza de la empresa.

Los últimos días poco y nada había podido dormir

-Sr Malfoy-se escuchó por el comunicador

-Si Stancie-dijo apretando el botón

-La Señorita Buttelli, perdón-se disculpó y prosiguió- quise decir la Señora Weasley por la línea 2

-Ok

-Josefina-saludó animado…necesitaba un descanso, que mejor que una llamada que lo distrajera

-Buenas-dijo ella

-Como estás?

-Pues bien, algo atareada pero bien y tu?

-Igual, enterrado en papeles

-Oh pobre!

-Y a que debo la llamada?

-Que acaso debe existir un motivo para llamar a mi querido primo!?!-dijo ella haciéndosela ofendida

-Vamos cuenta que quieres, te conozco, se que algo tienes entre manos, dime que quieres?

-Hieres mis sentimientos draki! como piensas eso de mi!!!!-exclamó tristemente ella y continuó.-Pero hora q tu lo mencionas... Supongo que no se te habrá olvidado lo de hoy en la noche, CIERTO?

-Tu crees que es posible?-dijo el burlándose

-Bueno con tu rubia cabecita loca, no lo sé

-Buttelli no te preocupes, estaré ahí a las 20 en punto!, con mi chaleco tejido y los regalos de la familia..ok?

-Así me gusta, buen niño. Recuerda, nada de ironías, solo sonríe y vete lindo!

-Trataré-dijo resignado

-Sigo pensando..es necesario ir a la casa de los Weasley a pasar navidad?-dijo Draco casi suplicante

-Ay Drakin tu nunca cambias.. han pasado 3 meses desde que sales con Ginny!!! Es hora de que te costumbres... Yo ya lo hice!

-Vamos.....pero tu

-Pero yo que?

-Nada

-Dime!!-dijo ella

-Tu llevas mas tiempo en ......esto

-Claro, pero tengo los mismos 3 meses de ser una Weasley. Piensa, si te conquistó una, porque no los demás?

-Si si, como digas...-dijo él, pensando aun en la forma de escapa de ese compromiso. Ni su prima lo apoyaba!

-Te diré algo: La primera navidad siempre es traumática, pero después uno se acostumbra

-Pero yo soy un Malfoy!-dijo enérgico, como tratando de convencerla de que esto era antinatural

-Yo también!!-dijo ella divertida

-Ok ..Mal ejemplo!-dijo reprochándose

-Solo trata de divertirte, y si necesitas ayuda..solo grita..estaré ahí-dijo ella riendo

-Ya! Ya....Ok.......ok...-dijo suspirando resignado

-Te veo a la noche!

-Y si te recojo y llegamos en familia juntos?-dijo el como si fuera su única salvación

-Ok... de todas formas George no llegará hoy-dijo con tristeza.-Así que ok.  A las 19:30 en mi casa ok? No seas impuntual..sabes que detesto esperar

-Yo también lo detesto, así q lista a esa hora, nada de que me falta algo..ok?-dijo con algo de ironía

-Nos vemos!!-haciendo caso omiso de el comentario de Draco

-Adios

-Chau

Draco colgó el teléfono, y se dejó caer sobre el escritorio..

¿Navidad con los Weasley!?}

¡¿Acaso era necesario?!

Nadie nunca le dijo que esto iba incluido en el paquete cuando acepto estar enamorado de Ginny.

Tendría también que aceptar a toda la familia?!. No vamos.........¡¡NO!! Una no 9!

Pensó seriamente demandar a quien fuera.. quien lo dejó firmar aquel contrato!!

Comprar mil regalos, saludar a gente que solo por existir lo odia..o...por razones que él mismo había provocado.

Ok, si...hay que reconocer que él no era un santo..pero tendría que ir al infierno tan pronto?!

No, este no podía ser su castigo! Prefería tener una charla frente a frente con el Señor Tenebroso antes que con el monarca de los Weasley!

Tres meses habían pasado desde el matrimonio de su prima, TRES MESES...en que ella había pasado a ser una mas del clan de los pelirrojos.. Acaso, pronto él también lo haría?

NO.......no.. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de su mente. Repudiaba la idea de verse a si mismo en unas horas portando uno de los famosos chalecos Made in Weasley. La imagen de la "D" tejida en aquel chaleco color carmín lo hacía ver todo borroso, era mas.....sentía que iba a desmayarse.

-Stancie-Dijo presionando el botón del intercomunicador

-Si Señor Malfoy?  
  


-Necesito salir a tomar aire, toma mis llamadas, y....

-Lo se, sólo si es la Señorita Weasley le paso las llamadas al móvil.

-Esta bien

Tomó su chaqueta y salió de su oficina, no salió en su auto, solo salió a caminar. Caminó y camino sin llegar a una parte en específico. De pronto se encontró con muchas tiendas..y gente luchando por entrar a ellas. Hoy era navidad, era lógico, todos comprando los últimos regalos que les faltan. Comenzó a ver las vitrinas..una en una originalmente arregladas y adornadas con navideños modelos.

Estaba muy distraído cuando chocó con alguien..

-Disculpe no lo ví-dijo la persona sin levantar la vista de sus regalos regados por el suelo

-Ah claro-dijo él sin darle mucha importancia

La otra persona se levantó y quedó con la vista fija en

-Malfoy?!-dijo extrañado pero con un toque de ira

-Lo que me faltaba, encontrarme con el maravilloso de Potter

-No me afectan tu ironías Malfoy

-Ah no?-dijo cruelmente-EL patético héroe no sabe ni como retener a su chica! Que pena!!

-Yo solo quiero su felicidad

-Pues la tiene, así que date por satisfecho-dijo casi sin mirarlo

-Que te retiene al lado de ella..dime haber, cuanto tiempo mas la tendrás sin tirarla..Cuanto tiempo pasará antes que otra llegue y la reemplace? De verdad crees que está enamorado? Ja, tipos como tu jamás llegarán a saber que es amar.

-Aun no se recuperan tus neuronas de la paliza que te di?!-dijo triunfador

-Lo que digas Malfoy...pero verás quien ríe al último

-Pues espera a ver el espectáculo…..espera

-No tendré que esperar mucho… Hasta hoy en la noche-y el moreno desapareció entre la gente

*-*-*-*-*

El timbre sonó

-Draki!-dijo Josefina abriendo la puerta

-Buenas-dijo saludándola de beso en la mejilla-Sabes cuanto odio que me llames así!

-Pero si así te decían cuando éramos pequeños

-EXACTO eso es lo que me molesta-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Ay rubito no hagas eso! Que te arrugarás antes de tiempo.

-Te tomaste algo?-dijo él divertido al ver como Josefina iba de un lado a otro

-Siempre tan cómico tu.....Pues no!-dijo mirándolo molesta

-Mmh, me parecía-Dijo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos

-En un segundo salgo

-Te dije que estuvieras lista!

-Solo me falta algo de aquí y algo de acá-decía ella desde su habitación

-Bonita casa tienes con el Weasley

-Ya has venido antes, si pero..-Ok ok...aquí está!-dijo acercándose a él con algo entre las manos

-Es el que te dije?

-Claro! Que es....tu crees que soy boba?, no..claro que es el que me pediste

-Ok...-dijo tomando la cajita y poniéndola en su bolsillo-Gracias

-De nada, para que estoy si no!-dijo sonriéndole

-Te quiero mucho-dijo él inconsciente

Josefina no reaccionó..esto no se lo hubiera esperado en mil años..-Aun no es navidad y me estás dando tu regalo!!!-dijo abrazándolo-Ahora...nos vamos?

-Claro a la casa de los Weasley…-dijo él-Pero un momento

-Quep?-dijo abriendo la puerta

-Sabías que va Potter?

*-*-*-*-*-*

-Ya estamos aquí, solo…respira y sonríe-dijo ella mientras alguien abría la puerta-Fred!!!-saludó animada

-Jose!!-miró a su lado-Malfoy!, pasen!

-Gracias..-dijo Josefina mirando a su primo entrar de mala gana

*-*-*-*-*-*

Había tenido que saludar a todo el mundo.. no contentos con ello Ginny se había retrasado en la casa de Mione, por lo que estaba hi solo en medio de los pelirrojos, claramente...los enemigos.

-Hey Malfoy, y como va con mi hermana?-preguntó Fred animado

-Pues excelentemente-dijo mirando a Potter con malicia

-Lo que ocurre es que él no tiene mucha experiencia en el tema, así que cualquier desastre sería la maravilla-dijo irónico Harry

-El desastre es lo que tu tenías con Virginia. Pobre de ella lo que tenía que sufir contigo no sabes hacer feliz ni a tu madre..Ops! no tienes madre..-dijo Malfoy

-Basta!-dijo Percy aburrido de esa charla

-Lo siento Percival pero me descontrolan los avenidos a gente-dijo Malfoy altivo

-A mi los invitados de ultima hora-dijo Harry

-Niños, porque no pasamos a cenar?-dijo Molly algo nerviosa por el choque entre Malfoy y Potter

-Pero Molly, aun no llega Ginny-dijo Josefina

-Ok...esperaremos un minuto mas..., Arthur, por que no enciendes el aparato ese que toca musica?

-Claro querida

-Cuñada, porque mi hermano no ha llegado?-preguntaba Charlie a Josefina

-Ah es que tuvo que viajar y no vendra..

-Pero si el va a ve.....-Ron dejó de hablar al ver la cara asesina de Fred y los demás

-Que?-dijo ella

-No no, nada..

La conversación transcurría mientras que Malfoy y Potter si pudieran se hubieran matado con sus miradas.

-Sabes que Fred, esta es una d las mejores navidades que he pasado aquí, claro si no..-dijo Harry

-Si no que?

-Si no hubiera alguna gente

-Vamos Potter, porque no lo dices..acaso me tienes miedo?

-Malfoy, no hagas el ridículo y vete!

-Aun yéndome Ginny no se va a lanzar a tus brazos idiota!

-Pero prefiero verla sola que con una escoria como tu!

-BASTA!!!!

-Es que tu vales tan poco que ni toda tu fortuna puede aminorar tu poca calidad humana!-continuó Harry

-Se Callan o se van ambos-dijo Fred seriamente mirando tanto a Harry como a Draco

Casi tenían que separar a los dos, cuando sonó el timbre

-Ginny!!!-dijo Molly. Mientras Draco atrás de ella suspiraba aliviado

-Hola mamá

-Hola Molly-decía que venía atrás de Ginny

-Amooooor!!-gritó Ginny al ver a Draco con cara de "sáquenme de aquí!!".

-Porque te demoraste tanto! He estado aquí soportando el peor trato de es-fue interrumpido por un apasionado beso de Ginny...¿Por qué estaba enojado?...ehm....no lo se. Aaaah ese POTTER...*pensaba

-Amor, lo siento, ha sido muy terrible?-dijo ella abrazándolo

-No, no te preocupes pequeña-dijo besándola de nuevo... Esto era mejor..

-Niños a comer!-dijo Molly

-Pero aun falta-dijo Ron, pero de nuevo se encontró con la mirada de Fred-Nadie.....queremos comer! Si!-dijo abrazándo a su mujer que tenía ya su barriga de 5 y algo meses, bastante notoria.

-Ay pateo!!! Ronnie pateo!!-dijo Mione emocionada, mientras Ron histérico buscaba escuchar algo mientras todos se sentaban riendo de lo paranoico que era Ron

-Bueno-dijo el señor Weasley-vamos a dar gracias por estar reunidos todos aquí. Por mi señora, mis hijos..por mi hija. Por mi próximo nieto o nieta que ruego por que nazca sano. Los nuevos integrantes de mi familia-dijo mirando a Josefina y la esposa de Fred-Y por todos los demás que hoy están reunidos a la mesa de los Weasley.

-A comer!-dijo Ron

-Señor Weasley, quiero agradecerle la invitación, de verdad ustedes son como mi familia-dijo Harry amablemente mirando a Draco de reojo.

-Muchacho! No tienes que agradecer, tu eres un Weasley mas...

-Gracias, Señor Weasley

Por mientras Ginny solo apretaba fuertemente la mano de Draco para que éste no dijera nada.

Así cenaron en...... "tranquilidad" pasando por alto las recurrentes indirectas Malfoy-Potter.

-Abu..abuelo-dijo un niño tirando de la chaqueta del Sr Weasley

-Que ocurre Charles?-dijo subiéndolo a sus rodillas

-Ya ez hora...de..de..abrrid loz regaloz?-dijo el pequeño con dificultad

-Si, claro, ya es hora!-dijo levantándose el Sr Weasley y dejando al pequeño en el suelo

El pequeño bajó de las rodillas de su abuelo hasta dar con los brazos de su madre Penélope, la esposa de Percy

-Vamos-volvió a decir Arthur

Todos se levantaron de la mesa, Ginny miró a Draco, como aliviada, ya quedaba menos. Ella pasó por delante de él. Harry se atravesó mirando a Draco con odio, lo cual respondió de la misma manera

-Primero la familia..Malfoy-dijo haciendo notar su apellido

-La familia lo acepto, pero tu....! Ja, yo dejo que primero pasen los cerdos..para dar paso a la realeza Potter...

En ese minuto la ira cobró control de Harry y de un solo golpe dejó en el suelo a Draco

-Draco!!!!-Dijo Ginny alarmada

-Harry!!!!!-dijo Molly igual que su hija

Draco con la ayuda de Ginny se puso de pie, limpiándose la sangre de su labio con la mano, sin despegar su ahora frios y furiosos ojos grises de Harry

-Esto no va a quedar así Potter!!-dijo soltándose de Ginny

-Draco no!-dijo ella

Estaba apunto de pegarle a Harry cuando reaccionó antes.. y dijo

-Disculpen Señor y Sra. Weasley, pero yo no voy a soportar este trato.. yo no vine aquí a recibir golpes, así que con su permiso me retiro!-dijo furioso, pasando casi por encima de Harry y empujando a quien se le pusiera en su camino. Abrió la puerta y la cerró de feroz portazo.

Ginny miró a Harry con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho su rubio novio y salió tras de éste. Mientras todos los Weasley miraban incrédulos a Harry, excepto Josefina que se atrevió a decir

-Das pena Potter

*-*-*-*-*-*

-Draco!-gritó Ginny al ver a su novio caminando hacia a su descapotable

-Que quieres-dijo friamente sin darse vuelta

-Que ocurre-dijo ella poniéndose frente a el

-Como que, que ocurre¡! acaso no viste nada!??! Estas ciega?!

-Claro que lo vi...pero.. estás bien?!

-Haber....veamos-dijo con su tono soberbio sin mirarla- Que si estoy bien?...Mhm, me acaba de pegar un venido a gente, un bastardo, humillándome de la peor forma. Mhm..La familia de mi novia me odia, y aman al bastardo! Por ser un maldito huérfano! He pasado la peor noche de mi vida.................y TU ME PREGUNTAS SI ESTOY BIEN?!!!!-dijo exasperado

-Pe..pero Draco!

-Pero Draco nada, Ginny esto es demasiado! Es mucho mas de lo que puedo soportar!

-Que quieres decir?

-Lo unico que quería era verte feliz..pero creo que no se puede, conmigo no podrás. Tu familia jamás me va a aceptar! NUNCA entiéndelo! Estamos viviendo una fantasia, NO ES REAL! Los planes que tenemos son imposibles de realizar!

-Pero porque?! Si yo te amo que importan los demas?

-Importan por que son tu familia, no soportaria otra de esta situaciones, es superior a mi! Tener que aguantar al maldito de Potter refregándome en la cara todas las cosas...Y quizás tiene razón el que va sobrando aquí soy yo!—Me voy!-dijo él

-Y yo? Yo no importo?

-Virginia.......-dijo desesperado mientras se pasaba las manos por sus cabellos-Claro que me importas, eres quien me hace tener ganas de despertar! Contigo me siento vivo! Contigo se que hay porque luchar MIERDA! Porque tiene que ser todo tan difícil!!! Me encantaría ser otra persona para poder amarte sin importar nada..

-Pero yo te quiero a ti, quiero que tu me ames, Draco.... No importa nada

-Sabes, lo mejor será dejar esto hasta aquí!

-Que?! Quieres terminar!?

-No.... no se nada! Virginia!-dijo apretando sus puños lo mas que pudo, mirándola con intensidad- YO SOLO VINE AQUÍ PARA DEMOSTRAR QUE TE AMABA QUE ME LA PODÍA Y QUE ....

-y que?-dijo ella ya un poco molesta

-Y MALDICIÓN QUERÍA QUE TE CASARAS CONMIGO!!!-dijo enfurecido

Virginia no contestó. Quedo en shock..y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse critalinos

-Que!?-dijo ella

-Eso!

-NO....osea no puedes decírmelo así!!! Se suponía que tenia que ser mágico..especial!!!!!!!! NO ASÍ!-dijo mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas

-NI ESO PUEDO HACER BIEN VIRGINIA!!!!!! Lo ves?!!!!! No valgo nada.. LO SIENTO...!!!!-dijo gritando enojado caminando hacia su auto

-CREES QUE ESTA ES LA MEJOR SALIDA? HUIR? HACER COMO QUE NO PASA NADA?

-ENCUENTRAS OTRA?-DIJO EL

-NO, CLARO TE FELICITO!!! BRAVO!!!-dijo ella aplaudiendo

-YO TE AMO, NUNCA LO OLVIDES

-No lo parece Malfoy....-dijo mientras él encendía el motor de su auto y se iba de ahí....

*-*-*-*-*-*

Estaba sentada en su oficina… reclinada sobre la silla mirando la nada. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado por completo de la realidad...

Porque tenía que haber sido así!!?! Porque? Dos dias que no se hablaban no había sabido nada de el, y le dolía el alma..lo necesitaba tanto....*pensaba Ginny mientras lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos

Ella lo amaba tanto y.....de alguna forma lo entendia pero es no había sido la salida..no lo era.

Quería correr a sus fuertes brazos...sentir su perfume... el roce de su piel.. Sus manos fuertes tomándola de su cintura... Lo quería de vuelta. A pesar de todos sus defectos, no podía seguir sin el.....

Podria hacerlo.. pero no quería..

-Ginny necesit...-se detuvo Josefina que estaba en la puerta de la oficina de la pelirroja- Ginny!!!-gritó al no verla reaccionar

-Ah!? Si...ehm ...que?!-dijo volviendo a la tierra

-Que acaso no estas conciente de en que fecha estamos?

-Ehm..-vió el calendario que estaba sobre su mesa-28 de diciembre-dijo despreocupada

-PUES IMPRIMIMOS LOS 28!!!!!!!! Y AUN NO TENGO TU REPORTAJE!

-AH, si....ya........voy....en seguida lo envío!!!!-dijo preocupada

-MANDALO YA!!-dijo seriamente su amiga, saliendo de la oficina- Ah y por cierto..se me olvidaba

-Que?!?!

-Será mejor que revises tu correo, llegó un memo urgente-y salió, dejando ala pelirroja sola en su oficina.

-Genial Ginny, sigue así y pronto serás una gran periodista ..enamorada, sin novio, triste y desempleada-Sacudió su cabeza para no seguir distrayéndose.

Se conectó a internet. Entró a su correo

"Usted tiene Nuevo Mensaje en su Bandeja de Entrada"

-Genial...vemos...veamos...

lo Abrió

_"De: DarkSnaKe_

_Para: Princcipesa_

¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Ginny sonrió, se puso de pie para salir de su oficina, levantó la vista y se encontró frente a un rubio joven, quien le sonreía galantemente, y de su bolsillo sacaba una pequeña cajita.

-Aun me quieres?-dijo él con cara de perrito degollado

-No debería 

-Losé.....lo siento yo.....

Ella corrió a abrazarlo-No quiero que te vuelvas a ir...-dijo besándolo

-Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo separándose del beso

-Si!!!-dijo emocionada, mientras el chico abría la cajita, y le mostraba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una maravillosa esmeralda que iba enlazada con un rubí.

-Fui un tonto...

-Lo se..

-Te amo-dijo él poniendo el anillo en su dedo

-Y yo a ti Malfoy

-----The End-----

Hola!!!!!!! [Kap llorando por el final...] Snif! Terminó!!! Espero que no estén pensando en un intento de asesinado ni nada por el estilo. Quiero seguir viviendo...créanme. Pero..que tal!? Les gusto?  A mi me dejó muy contenta. No así de verdad yo no quería que se acabara... me encariñe mucho con esta historia.

_Ahora, les confieso no he descartado la posibilidad de hacer una continuación pero...no lo sé. No lo se._

Escríbanme su opinion..**PLS! DEJEN SUS DINDOS REVIEWS QUE ME HICIERON SONREIR TANTAS VECES RECIBIÉNDOLOS!**

__

_Quiero hacer los agradecimientos correspondientes:  
Primero, a todos aquellos que hicieron posible la realización de este fic._

_Segundo a las fieles lectoras que siempre me animaron con sus reviews!_

**_Lolit, Lucia3, Arwen-Chan, Wapka, Cloud, Lipi_Weasley, Patricya Weasley, Luciana, Impossibles, Elsa, Alejandra13, AiRiLeE, Lorenita, Virginia W. de Malfoy, Pame-Lita, Mayk, Shashira, Athenita Katsura, Michemix, Miina, Yoko, Nisa, Alyssa Black, Karen, Vicente, klaudia-de-Malfoy, Lil-Evans y HerreraXFe_**

**_A todas MUCHICISISISISISISISIMAS Grx!!!_**

_NO OLVIDEN EL REVIEW!_

__

---- Lean "Dejate Querer!" "Un Simple Juego" "Venganza" "Amor a 2da Vista" "El amor tiene formas extrañas" "Si alguna vez" "Melodía de tentación" (jeje), "Consequences" y "El tutor", entre otros!----

**Me despido... terminando ste fic.....q me encantó, por lo menos a mi, lo que ya es algo.**

**Besos y abrazos pa todos!!**

**Lo mejor!**

**Co siempre d mi!**

Kap de Weasley, George Weasley.......mi amor precioso!!

**Melodía de Tentación! Cap 5, ESPERO Lunes 1!**

**Solo dos Palabras.. solo léanlo  
Te Extrañé (R/H) Pronto! Lo prometo**


	15. Somos uno

A todos aquellos que tienen a una personita especial que quieren con el alma entera, aquellos mejores amigos, que son mas parecidos a una estrellita en su camino que una persona mas...

****

****

****

**-Tu sonrisa en un E-mail**

****

Capitulo 15 –Uno-

Estaba todo muy alborotado, flores por aquí, flores por allá. Gente corría y venía por todos lados de la Iglesia. Afuera, periodistas atochados tratando de tomar una fotografía de alguno de los presentes. Mucha gente importante llegaba, desde las autoridades del Ministerio hasta gente de la mas alta y refinada clase, que formaban parte del Glamour del Mundo Mágico.

La alfombra roja en medio de la iglesia daba término en el altar, hermosamente arreglado con rosas blancas. Las bancas de la Iglesia poco a poco se llenaban de gente elegantemente vestida, que antes de tomar asiento saludaban afectuosamente al novio.

Si, el novio, con su traje negro de elegante caída, su camisa radiantemente blanca y el arreglo de la corbata lo hacían ver completamente distinguido. Brillaba, con su cabello cuidadosamente desordenado que con las luces de la iglesia parecía resplandecer como oro puro. En perfecta combinación con sus ojos que estaban inundados de un brillo sin igual que dejaban hipnotizados a quien lo saludaba. Era felicidad.

A su lado, en el altar se veía un chico moreno igual vestido que el novio, con su azul mirada, que nervioso pasaba su mano por sus cabellos mientras conversaba con otro de los padrinos, que al igual que él, estaba muy nervioso. Este Joven de pelirrojos cabellos que también estaba de pie junto al altar, era otro de los padrinos de el novio y para ser sincera se veía completamente guapo [N/A Se puede mas?].

Entre los invitados era fácil distinguir a la ex Narcisa de Malfoy. Que hoy compartía lugar con Severus Snape, su actual pareja, tras que su marido pereciera en el enfrentamiento con Lord Voldemort años atrás.  
También estaban los Weasley en pleno, Molly feliz por su hija, Arthur debía estar fuera de la Iglesia para luego entregar a Ginny. A su lado estaban sus hijos. Fred que conversaba animadamente con su pareja _AiRiLeE_, luego estaba Charlie, Percy y su familia. En unas bancas mas atrás estaba Ron Weasley, que en sus brazos sostenía a una hermosa bebita que ya tenía 2 meses, sus ojos marrones como los del padre y su característico cabello rojo fuego. El padre la miraba maravillado, feliz. Mientras su esposa, Hermione Granger, lo besaba tiernamente en los labios. _Ann_ era el fruto de su amor, un hermoso fruto que los había hecho mas que felices.

-Eh Malfoy?-dijo Zabini

-Ah? Si que?-dijo El rubio algo histérico

-Estas seguro?-dijo el moreno, mientras el pelirrojo se incorporaba a la conversación

-Que ¡? Como q si estoy seguro! Claro que lo estoy! O sea, han pasado 5 meses desde que le pedí que fuera mi esposa, no podría estar mas feliz-dijo Draco hablando tan rapido que dejó a Blaise y George O_o

-Draco, tranquilízate, esto es así, pero ya verás que apenas a parezca por el umbral de la iglesia, te vas a sentir increíble-dijo George que tenía algo de experiencia, mientras le golpeaba el hombro al rubio que parecía fuera de control.

*-*-*-*-*-*

-Ah claro! Si tranquilizarme!? Tu crees que esto es facil!?-dijo Ginny gritando y caminando sin parar por toda la sacristía.

-VIRGINIA WEASLEY!!!!-gritó Josefina que la veía divertida

-Que?-dijo ella deteniendo su andar

-Pareces una loca!

-Pues tu estabas igual cuando te ibas a casar asi que no me vengas-dijo sacándole la lengua

-Ok, pero relájate, o quieres que se te corra el maquillaje?

-Oh buen punto-dijo viéndose con detención frente a uno de los miles espejos que había en la habitación.

-Te ves muy hermosa, enserio

-De verdad, tu crees que le guste?

-Vamos Gin, esta loco por ti, yo jamás vi a mi primo igual de feliz que como lo es contigo

-A q es lindo el.. es tan...especial..tan-dijo la pelirroja con voz ensoñadora

-Malfoy?

-Exacto!-afirmó la pelirroja riendo

-Tu crees que él esté nervioso?

-Draco?-dijo Josefina riéndose para si de imaginar siquiera la escena que debía estar montando en la iglesia de puros nervios-No! Como se te ocurre, el siempre mantiene la calma..

*-*-*-*-*

-Calma!? Quieres que tenga calma?! Acaso lo pelirrojo te cerró el cerebro o que!? Que tu no entiendes que desde hoy, seré el marido de la Weasley!? Que mis días como Malfoy terminaron? Que le deberé toda mi vida a tu hermana y que no seré mas que un sometido!?!-decía Draco desesperado a un lado de la iglesia, mientras conversaba con George, y Zabini solo saludaba a los invitados para evitar que alguien notara lo que ocurría.

-Mira Malfoy tu amas a mi hermana, lo se! Me lo has demostrado asi que ponte bien los pantalones y no seas idiota. Si, te encadenarás a ella, pero y que!? Acaso eso no es maravilloso? Acaso proyectarte con la mujer que amas no te llena de dicha?-dijo el pelirrojo

-Claro que me llena de dicha

-Y entonces?

Draco se quedó pensativo.

Al mismo momento comenzó a sonar la música. Así que ambos rápidamente tomaron sus posiciones y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que por el umbral, apareció Josefina, la dama de honor. Mione también lo era, pero para tranquilidad de la ceremonia, era mejor que se quedara con la bebita. El pelirrojo desde el alatar veía a a su esposa embobado mientras ella le correspondía con una sonrisa cómplice. No paso mucho después para que apareciese Ginny, vestida completamente de un color mantequilla.

Un vestido strapless (sin breteles) que tenía flores bordadas en el top y hasta la cintura. Poco a poco se iba ensanchando hasta que se viera con volumen y cuando caminaba parecían una pluma, los bordados tenían pequeñas mostacillas que brillaban con la luz.   
Su cuello era adornado por hermoso collar de oro, que así mismo que el anillo que Draco le había dado en señal de su compromiso llevaba una hermosa esmeralda en el centro, rodeada de rubiés. Su cabello estaba finamente amarrado en una cola alta de la que caían los rizos sobre sus hombros. Su rebelde flequillo estaba finamente ordenado, maquillaje natural, pero hacía sus ojos resaltar bellamente.

En sus manos llevaba un generoso ramo de rosas también blancas. Parecía un ángel. 

Su padre la tenía fuertemente tomada del brazo y ella sonreía al ver a los invitados. Poco a poco se iba acercando a él, quien con una sonrisa, como solo él sabe sonreír, la esperaba ansioso junto al altar. Pronto llegaron a éste el Sr. Weasley le dio una palmadita a Draco en el hombro y le tomó la mano fuertemente, después le entregó a su hija, quien no quitaba la mirada de Draco ni él de ella. Parecía como si nada ni nadie pudiera romper el contacto visual.. 

Las dudas en Draco estaban disipadas, solo quería vivir junto a Ginny, solo quería tenerla en sus brazos para siempre... y ahora, podría estar miles de años esperándola en el altar, si tenía una recompensa así como era verla junto a el.

Ahí comprendió las palabras de George, no había nada mas maravilloso que aquel momento

Pronto el padre comenzó la ceremonia que fue bellísima, todo era mágico, realmente un sueño. Hasta que llegó el momento esperado..

-Tu, Draco Malfoy, aceptas a Virginia Weasley, como esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en salud y enfermedad, todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte lo separe?-preguntó el padre.  Draco pensaba.. "_Hasta que la muerte nos separe?!", _luego miró a Ginny y supo la respuesta.

-Si acepto-dijo con seguridad visto con alivio de parte de todos los pelirrojos presentes en la iglesia [N/a: hay que decir q no eran pocos]

Luego, Zabini le entregó la argolla a Draco, quien háblmente la colocó en el dedo de Virginia besándolo suavemente.

-Y Tu Virginia Weasley, aceptas a Draco Malfoy, como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-si acepto, dijo Ginny contenta, mientras Josefina le pasaba la argolla para colocarla en el dedo de Draco.

-Pues bien, si es que nadie se opo..

-Yo padre!-gritaron desde el fondo-Yo me opongo!!

--Harry?-Dijo Ginny sorprendida

-Potter?!-dijo Malfoy furioso

Harry por lo pronto solo caminaba rápidamente hacia el altar siendo observado por todos los invitados que lo miraban atónitos.

-Harry que haces aquí! Que pretendes!-le dijo Ginny

-Gin, yo me opongo a que te cases con el!

-Pporque no te vas un ratito a la mie..-alcanzó a decir Malfoy antes de que recibiera la mirada de reproche de el padre que miraba atentamente la situación.

-Harry pero porque te opones?-dijo Ginny indignada

-Yo solo quería decirte antes, que ojalá seas feliz, y que este idiota sepa hacerte feliz como yo no supe , y mis disculpas por todo lo que pude haber provocado. Y vengo a decirte adiós..para siempre.-dijo Harry para después darle un beso en la mejilla a la novia y  caminar hacia la puerta de la iglesia, sin antes dejar de gritar- Padre, prosiga y case luego a la parejita!-para después salir.

Todos los invitados se miraban extrañados. Pero aun asi el padre prosiguió

-Bueno, ahora que nadie se opon..

-Padre solo diga lo que tenga que decir!-dijo Draco impaciente, ya veía que el idiota de Potter volvía

-Ok ok...eh como decía.. hermanos, tengo el honor de presentar por primera vez a El señor y la señora Malfoy!-dijo sonriente mientras Draco lo miraba con el ceño fruncido..-Ah cierto! Ya puedes besar a la novia-dijo el padre al fin!

Pues dicho y hecho, Draco no se hizo esperar y como cual película tomó a Ginny en sus brazos y le plantó el mas maravilloso e intenso beso en los labios, que ella había recibido nunca.

Después de volver en si, ella sonrió y lo volvió a besar apasionadamente. Mientras todos los invitados plaudían, incluso otros lloraban, como era el caso de la dama de honor que estaba en el altar. Por su parte, Ron y Mione seguían muy bien el ejemplo de los recién casados, asi como Percy y Penélope, y debo decir que a Fred no le faltaban las ganas pero su compañera estaba un poco interesada en aquel rubio que besaba con pasión a su esposa.

Los novios, que por poco no se separan, emprendieron camino a la salida de la iglesia, seguidos por Zabini y por George y Josefina que caminaban tomaditos de la mano dándose pequeños besitos en los labios. [N/A: ay que es dindo!]

Los novios ya afuera, fueron objetivo claro de los flash de todas las cámaras fotográficas de todos los medios. Había una cantidad de periodistas increíble, bueno no todos los días se casa Draco Malfoy el soltero mas codiciado..y menos con la pequeña Weasley.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Hace ya un rato todos los invitados habían llegado al Club donde se realizaría la fiesta, todos esperaban expectantes al novio. Los camareros habían servido la cantidad mas variada de tragos y aperitivos, mientras que la gente estaba muy animada conversando. habían muchísimos invitados, entre familiares, amigos de ambos, y en especial un grupo bastante peculiar que había sido invitado por Josefina.

En fin, estaba George conversando [N/a: claro que conversando!] con Josefina cuando llegó Ron colorado un poco apenado

-Ron que ocurre?-preguntó George interesado

-Ehm.....a mi? nada..

-Vamos estas todo rojo!-dijo Josefina divertida

-ok..lo que ocurre es que...hay una chica de la mesa 14 que me ..bueno...me..pone algo nervioso-dijo apenado Ron

-Quien es?

-Aquella...-dijo señalando a una joven de largos cabellos castaños algo ondulados voluminosos. Que vestía elegantemente un vestido verde limón con detalles en negro. [N/A: siéntete aludida!]

-Ronnie y su fans club!!!!-comenzaron a decir la pareja, mientras que ron se colocaba rojo mas rojo, no se si de furia o de vergüenza.

Estaban en eso cuando alguien de la puerta anunció que ya habían llegado los novios.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Estaban todos en las mesas mientras les traían la entrada cuando, Draco se puso de pie, con copa en mano 

-Buenas noches, me permiten unos segundos, quiero decirles algunas palabras. Primero, quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que estan acompañándome el día de hoy, acompañándonos quiero decir, en un día tan importante. Quiero decir que soy el hombre mas feliz de esta tierra porque acabo de unir mi vida con la mujer que cambia mi vida cada día. Y que amo con locura, te amo mi niña-dijo mirando a Ginny, ante el suspiro en masa de la colectividad femenina, que lo miraban atentamente, sobre todo la mesa 14.- Luego quiero agradecer el apoyo infinito de mi prima que ha sido un personaje re importante en esta historia y que sin sus locuras quizás esto no hubiera llegado a este punto. Asi que gracias Buttelli-dijo sonriéndole a Josefina que se encontraba a su lado. Y me gustaría que ella se pusiera de pie, para que nos ijera algunas palabras, que sé se muere por decirlas. Así que Jose, adelante- dijo el rubio pasándole el micrófono (N/A: había micrófono porque el salón era muy grande y ni modo que Drakin gritara!)

Josefina algo apenada recibió el micrófono, y dijo- Gracias Draco por tus palabras, enserio para mi es super importante este día también, no solo porque se casa mi primo y una d mis mejores amigas, si no porque se cierra un ciclo una etapa.

Tengo muchos agradecimientos, sobre todo a mi gran amigo, Alejandro Sanz, que sin él esto no hubiera sido posible. A mi amiga Kap que es una muy buena niña, que estimo como si fuera yo misma. [jejeje]

También quiero dar gracias a la mesa 14! Donde están todas aquellas bellas lectoras fieles! (de la revista obvio! Pero Uds. entienden), _Lolit, Lucia3, Arwen-Chan, Wapka, Cloud, Lipi_Weasley, Patricya Weasley, Luciana, Impossibles, Elsa, Alejandra13, AiRiLeE, Lorenita, Virginia W. de Malfoy, Pame-Lita, Mayk, Shashira, Athenita Katsura, Michemix, Miina, Yoko, Nisa, Alyssa Black, Karen, Vicente, klaudia-de-Malfoy y Lil-Evans._

Por ultimo quiero agradecer a mi esposo que siempre ha estado ahí, y que amo un montón. Quiero desear la mejor de las suertes a esta pareja que comienza su camino, el cual he seguido paso a paso y que sean tan felices como sea posible, y mas. Y que pronto podamos tener noticias de algún pequeño Malfoy en camino, asi que propongo que todos alcemos nuestras copas por esta hermosa pareja que hemos visto crecer. Por Draco y Ginny!-Terminó de decir alzando su copa [N/A: de jugo me gustaría aclarar]

-¡¡¡Por Draco y Ginny!!!-Se escuchó en todo el salón. Mientras los aludidos se besaban como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Estaban Draco y Ginny en el Jardín del salón al termino de la fiesta. Él la tenía tomada de la cintura mientras bailaban un lento que sonaba desde el salón, mientras que ella pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del chico.

-Draco, esto ha sido maravilloso

-Tu eres la maravillosa-dijo mirándola con intensidad

-Es que ha sido como un sueño, enserio

-Lo sé....-dijo sin interrumpir el contacto visual

-Draco yo te amo-dijo desde lo mas profundo de su corazón

-Yo te amo mas mi niña-dijo él besándola tiernamente

-Draco

-Que?

-Que crees que nos espera de ahora en adelante?-dijo ella sin despegarse de su cuerpo

-Lo mejor, lo que nosotros queramos, tenemos el mundo a nuestros pies. Pasaré los años de mi vida haciendote la mujer mas feliz que pueda existir.

-Junto a tí soy esa mujer

--Pues entonces no nos queda mas que ser felices..

-No importa que pase

-Exacto, nos tenemos, tu me tienes aquí, hasta las estrellas.

-Este recién es el comienzo..-dijo para fundirse en los frios pero cálidos labios del rubio que la hacían perderse de sus pensamientos y olvidar que ella existía, eran uno..y así lo serían el resto de sus vidas..UNO.

----The End-----

Eeeeee!!!! **Lo prometido es Deuda..** Aquí esta el capitulo bonus que todas querían.. como lo pasaron en la fiesta? Mh! Mire que las ví hasta altas horas de la madrugada, Mish! Portándose malito!. La verdad esque la fiesta estuvo buenísima, pero uds no le despegaban la vista al rubito!!! Es que se veía tan guapo mi primo! Es entendible... y por ahí vi a alguna echándole miraditas a mi pelirrojo, cuidadito! Jajaja..

En fin, todo esta dicho.... excepto, que MIIIIIIIL GRACIAS por todo!! Por su apoyo infinito, por hacerme pasar los 129 Reviews ¡!! Preciosos!! De verdad!

Ahora, porfavor, que este sea el final no quiere decir que no puedan seguir enviándolos, osea, es mas quiero sus comentarios!!!!

**__**

Me despido, pero no para siempre, Melodía de tentación en su 5 cap, ya se las trae, asi que ahí nos vemos!!! No se librarán de mi tan facil.

**Y grx también por todos los que me comentaron su gusto por el personaje de Josefina, d verdad..GRX!!!**

**Gracias a todas que pusieron este fic entre sus historias favoritas y mas gracias aun por las que me pusieron entre sus autoras favoritas, realmente un HONOR!!! MUAAACKS!**

**En fin......besos y abrazos para todooooos!**

**Co siempre d mi!**

**Con cariño, **

Kap de Weasley, George Weasley (que no se veía guapo mi sposo?)

Pd: Klau! Feliz cumple el domingo!!


End file.
